


Spinning In Circles

by midnightshades



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Miscommunication, Workplace Relationship, travelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:01:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 50,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25934068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightshades/pseuds/midnightshades
Summary: Dean planned to keep his feelings in check and not fall in love with Castiel, meanwhile Castiel tried his best to keep his distance from Dean.Or so they thought.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester
Comments: 26
Kudos: 139





	1. A Night to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is just absolute fluff because I needed a break from some other angsty stuff I was working on. If you're looking for angst, this is not your place. This fic has no beta, hence all mistakes are mine and only mine.

**A Night to Remember**

Dean muttered his eleventh apology of the night as he bumped into a really drunk girl shouting nonsense into the air, her heels held high in her hand. She scowled at him, but didn’t say anything so he shot her an apologetic smile and slipped back into the crowd, the drinks in his hands threatening to spill.

He spotted the redhead at the end of the hall, leaning against the wall as she waved her hand enthusiastically, chatting up the dark haired girl who watched her with fascination.

“Sorry to interrupt you ladies, but this certain friend of mine is full of shit and I need to have a word with her.”

Charlie rolled her eyes, “Whiny much?”

Dean threw his hand around Charlie’s neck, holding her in a choke hold. “Hi, I’m Dean.” The dark haired girl eyed him up and down before shaking his outstretched hand.

“I’m Meg.” She said. “You’re cute, Dean.”

“Wow.” Charlie clutched her hand to her heart. “And I thought we were having something here.”

“We sure are, buttercup.” Meg booped her nose and Charlie giggled. 

“Did you get my drinks, Dean?” Charlie asked.

“Dream on, Strawberry Shortcake.” Dean held his drink up, away from her reach, “This is for me and Meg. Should’ve thought about it before you ditched me at the bar.”

“Hey, it’s all on this hot piece of ass.” Charlie pointed at Meg, “She lured me into ditching you.”

Dean sighed, deciding to be the good wingman. “Fine, I’ll go find someone else to socialize with.”

“Actually,” Meg stopped him with a hand around his wrist, “I have someone you can chat up with. He’s over there,” She pointed to her far left where a dark haired man sat on the arm of the couch, sipping something from a cup, a five o’clock shadow lining his jaw. “That’s Castiel. I dragged him along because he hates parties and I like watching him suffer.”

“He sure looks like he wanna leave.” Dean grinned.

“Go get ‘em, tiger.” Charlie pushed him away.

“So he does swing that way.” He heard Meg’s voice over the music.

“He swings any way you want him to.” Charlie giggled. 

Dean snagged a beer from the table and walked over to Castiel, throwing in his best cheeky grin. Up close, the guy looked even hotter.

“I don’t want to buy any weed.” Castiel deadpanned, his eyes fixed on his cup.

“Good, 'cause I don’t have any on me.”

Castiel’s eyes snapped up, and... _wowza._ Blue eyes stared back at him, wide and unblinking.

Castiel swallowed, “Any chance we can start over?” 

“Of course.” Dean shifted his drink to the other hand, extending his free one to Castiel, “I’m Dean.”

“Castiel.” They shook hands. “And I have ran out of things to say.”

Dean laughed, throwing his head back, “Guess you lucked out on that because I have a reputation of talking people’s ears off.”

“Not going to disagree on that.”

Dean huffed a laugh. “So Castiel, I heard you hate parties.” 

Castiel rolled his eyes, “I assume you met Meg.” He said. “I don’t hate parties. I moved here a month ago from Greece and am only adjusting to Chicago’s life of the party.”

Dean blinked back in surprise, “Greece?”

“Yes.” He nodded. “After college, I took a year off to travel to Greece, just a fun expenditure. Though, I ended up staying a little more than a year and a half.”

“Shit, that’s cool.” Dean ushered. “Must be hard getting adjusted back.”

“Honestly, yes. But I have to power through.” Castiel said. “Are you still in college?”

Dean snorted. "I'm flattered, but no." He said. "I'm an architect."

“Interesting." Castiel hummed around the rim of his cup. "I often assumed architects to be sitting hunched over their drafting table, and not humor a boring guy at parties."

"It's the weekend and I'm twenty five, a party or two won't hurt me." Dean said, "Besides, you're nothing close to boring. Trust me, I've been to an antique artifacts auction."

Castiel laughed, "Cruel."

"You mentioned you just finished college, what did you major in?" Dean asks.

"I did a double major in Business Administration and Art." Castiel said. "Peculiar, I know. One was for professional interest and the other for personal. I moved back here to join my family business so it's worthless."

"Hey, no degree is worthless." Dean assured. "One day, if you wanna quit your job and move to some cabin in the hills, going to art museums and squinting at the paintings disapprovingly through your glasses, you can do that."

“I admire how you STEM majors view liberal arts.” Castiel shook his head, a small laugh spilling out of his lips. "Though, some are sure pretentious.”

“Yeah, but it's kinda hot.” Way to go, Winchester.

Castiel laughed, and it was a really adorable sight. His eyes crinkled in the corners. “I do have reading glasses.”

“Hey, you wanna get out of here?” Dean asked, adding when Castiel blinked at him, surprise in his eyes, “We could walk around a while, somewhere no one’s doing a keg stand in their underwear.”

Castiel smiled, setting his drink down on the table. “I would like that.”

* * *

Dean watched Castiel lick the dripping cream off his cone like it was the eighth world wonder — it was pretty damn close. The moonlight made his skin glow, and Dean’s eyes refused to look away from the man next to him. 

“I know I should stop licking the cream but it’s better than having it drip down to my fingers.”

Dean smiled, “I’m not complaining, buddy.”

“This might come out as a little weird.” Castiel said, abruptly, “Do you believe in soulmates, Dean?”

“Huh,” Dean considered the question, “I kind of think it’s something you build up. You find someone and you grow around each other and if it works out well enough, why bother if they’re your soulmate or not.” He said, “Why’d you ask?”

“Because the last time I was on a date, this guy talked for twenty minutes about how he believes everyone has a soulmate and knew I was his. I did not think so, at all.” Castiel said, “Not that this is a date…”

“Would you mind if it is?” Dean asked. 

Castiel smiled, “See, when you put it like that, the argument is pretty strong.” Dean shoved him in the shoulder and Castiel laughed. “I wouldn't mind.”

Dean smirked, "I can whip up a decent pie, just saying."

“You don’t have to bribe me, Dean. I’m already sold.” Castiel said. He threw the crumpled up napkins into the trash and wiped his hands on his jeans. 

"Since we’re on the same page, I have a question for you." Dean exclaimed. "This is an important one, so suit yourself."

"Okay, now I'm nervous." Castiel exhaled. "Go for it."

"Dog person or cat person?"

"Okay, this really is huge." Castiel said. He bit his bottom lip, and Dean’s eyes traced the motion involuntarily. "Cat person."

Dean winced and Castiel's face dropped. 

"Is that a deal breaker?" He asked.

Dean immediately felt guilty. He glanced down at the space between his and Castiel’s hands, licking his lips. _What the hell_. He slipped his hand into Castiel's, intertwining their fingers, "I was just fucking with you, Cas. I like both cats and dogs." He felt Cas relax under his touch. "Actually, I'll let you in on a secret. I claim to like both equally but I might like cats a little more."

"You don't look like a cat person." Castiel said, "Actually, you don't look like an animal person at all."

"That's not true." He feigned offence. "I could get a cat or two."

"If you say so." Cas shrugged, eyeing him with a mischievous smile. "Okay, I have a question."

"Shoot."

"Your biggest pet peeve."

Dean smirked, "Buckle up, Cas. This list is going to be long." He holds up one finger on his free hand, "Terrible drivers, dog-earing books, cracking knuckles," Four fingers were up by then. "Oh, and slow walkers. God I hate those."

"My knuckles will never know the joy of being cracked ever again." Castiel deadpanned. 

"Good, 'cause it's gross." He replied. "What about you?"

"Sweeping dust and hiding it underneath the doormat, shoes on bed and morning people."

Dean laughed at that, "Mornings are nice, Cas."

"Cracking knuckles feel nice too, Dean."

"Okay, that's fair." He grumbled. "Biggest fear?"

"I have an irrational fear of falling." Cas replied. "And yours?"

Dean hesitated for a moment, "Flying." 

Castiel tugged on his hand, forcing him to look up, "It's nothing to be embarrassed about, Dean. Flying can be unnerving."

"It's just, why would anyone trust a giant metal death machine floating in the air thousands of feet off anything that's solid?"

"Because the only way to survive in this world is by having faith even when you're not sure about certain things." Cas replied, simply.

Dean’s heart did a quick flip in his chest, something about Castiel giving rise to an insect population in his stomach.

"It's getting late, would you like a ride?" Dean asked.

"Considering I caught a ride with Meg to the party, I would love one."

Dean grinned widely, heading towards the Impala, dragging Cas right behind him.

* * *

"Wow." 

Those were the first words out of Castiel's mouth when he saw his baby, and Dean didn't even make an effort to hide the grin on his face.

"You really like her, Cas?"

Castiel nodded. "She's really beautiful." 

"Thank God." Dean ushered. "I really didn't wanna ditch you here." He walked over to the passenger seat and held the door open. Cas smiled at him before climbing in, and Dean was already addicted to the way his eyes wrinkled and the barely there curve of his lips. 

Dean shut the door and climbed into the driver's seat, silently thanking the universe for Cas.

"Let me guess," Cas said abruptly, "You listen to classic rock." 

Dean's eyes snapped to Castiel's face, only to find him staring at his cassette tapes

"Fuck off, Cas." Dean muttered.

"You do know Bluetooth exists, right?" Cas asked.

Dean rolled his eyes, "You sound so much like Sammy." 

"Who's Sammy?" 

"My brother." Dean said. "Kid's an absolute pain in the ass."

"I have two siblings. My ass is in eternal agony." He sighed. "Take a left here."

The night sky is cloudy, barely any stars visible, good thing since he hadn’t washed Baby that morning. Dean cuts off from I-290 into the beautiful suburban nightmare of Clarendon Hills, a fancy range of homes, with the cheesiest damn picket fences he's ever seen.

"I hope this family business is not a drug cartel."

"So far, no." Castiel laughed, giving him further directions.

He found himself pulling into the driveway of a tan bricked house with stone column fence and a paneled glass door.

"Dean, can I have your number?" Cas asked, glancing up at Dean.

"I was planning to send a pigeon- _ouch!"_ Dean rubbed his upper arm where Cas just punched him. Cas just smiled at him innocently. They exchanged numbers silently, the typing of keys echoing in the car.

"I had a good time, Dean." Cas said, voice gravelly and warm.

"Me too, Cas." He sucked in a breath and leaned forward, pecking him on the lips softly. When he pulled back, Cas smiled at him, the same smile Dean couldn’t get enough of. "I will call you soon."

"I'll be waiting."

Dean watched as Cas crossed the threshold of his house, disappearing behind the door. He sighed happily and pulled out of the driveway, his fingers itching to grab his phone and call Cas right then.

* * *

  
  
Castiel barely hung his coat when he heard the clearing of the throat. He jumped, startled, nearly knocking the coat hanger down.

"Don't do that." He let out a sigh of relief. "I still have so much to live for." Thunder rumbled outside and Castiel’s mind slipped to Dean, wondering if he was safe driving in the rain. He left a mental note to text Dean later.

"I apologize, brother." Michael said, "We had to wait until you were back from your _extracurricular activities_."

Castiel didn't comment on that, since he had more pressing matters at hand, "We?"

"Indeed, I have decided to bless you with my presence, Castiel." Gabriel emerged from the kitchen, hand dipped in the cookie jar. "You got any vodka?"

Castiel rolled his eyes, "You do realize it's one in the morning, don't you?"

"We just arrived from Italy." Michael said.

"And we bear coming good news." Gabriel slurred.

"Come baring." Castiel corrected, knowing his brother can be a little out of coordination when sleep deprived. "What is it?"

"We got sanction on the new apartment complex." Michael said, "And we would like you to be on the management team." 

Castiel faltered at that, "Really?" He blinked at his brother, taken aback, "I barely even joined."

"You're a Novak, kiddo." Gabriel said, "You will be alright."

"Consider this your first step into the family business, Castiel. Also, you will need to move to Italy to oversee the project." Michael supplied, "You have to stay only until the tender is sanctioned."

Castiel sighed, defeated, the thought of repacking all the unpacked boxes too much for his mind right now. The rain was getting heavier, the sound of water droplets hitting the roof growing louder. 

“If you pull the right strings, you can be back in tops a month.” Gabriel grinned at him, “I will take care of this place like my own.”

“I will remember that when I fish out G-strings and bras from under the couch cushions.” Castiel replied.

Michael cleared his throat, “I’m heading back to Milan by next week, and you can join us in a month.” He said. “Though before I go, there will be a staff meeting where you can get to know the team you will be working with.”

Right then, a knock echoed on the door, startling Gabriel into almost dropping the cookie jar. 

“Excuse me.” Castiel walked over to the door, wondering who it might be. He hadn’t met any neighbors so far and nobody else knew him around the area. He pulled open the door, a rain-drenched figure staring back at him. 

“Heya, Cas.”

“Dean?”

“Sorry to barge in, man. My car broke down a few blocks away after I dropped you off, and I didn’t have an umbrella.” He said, rubbing a hand over his face.

“It’s no problem, Dean. I was actually worried if you would be safe to drive back in this weather.” He held the door open. “Please come in.”

But Dean’s eyes were fixed over Castiel’s shoulder, blinking at something behind him.

“Mr. Novak?” Dean inquired, looking over at Michael.

“Mr. Winchester.” Michael replied, monotonously. “Fancy seeing you here.”

Castiel stared back and forth between the both of them. “Am I missing something?”

“Oh, Mr. Winchester here works for our architecture department.” Michael said. “You see brother, our company had a program where we recruited young bloods, and Mr.Winchester here has proven to be a great asset to the firm.”

“Dean works for us?”

“Indeed.” Michael confirmed. “Well, since you have already met, I might as well announce this now.” He looked over to Dean, “Congratulations, Mr.Winchester. You’re on our management team for a new construction project in Italy.”

“Awkward.” Gabriel sing-songed behind them.

“Italy? What?” 

“Yes. I assume you have a passport. Visa will be ready in less than two weeks.” Michael said, “Rest of the details will be briefed in the next meeting. Gabriel, let’s get going.”

“Dean,” Castiel pulled him in by his hand, “The washroom is down the hall to the left. Go dry up, I will be back in a minute.”

“No it’s...I-”

“Just go inside, Dean.” Castiel pushed him further in, “No need to catch an unnecessary cold.” 

Dean nodded at him and walked back inside.

"I don't consider this any of my business, but engaging in a personal relationship with one of your subordinates is frowned upon." Michael commented.

"As you rightfully pointed out, this is not your concern, Michael." Castiel said. "I will handle this."

Michael turned on his heels and trudged out without another word.

"Don't listen to him. Make sure you hit that, Cassie." Gabriel clapped him on the back and followed Michael out of the front door.

* * *

Dean hopped up on the marble counter, drying his hair with one of Castiel's ridiculously fluffy towels. He's had his fair share of awkward incidents ranging from mild to Sammy walking in on him eating out his high school girlfriend. Then again, this is one big pickle.

A knock on the door startled him and Dean slipped to the floor, "Come on in."

"Hello, Dean." Castiel walked in, a neatly folded pile of clothes in his hand. "I bought you something to change into."

"I should just get going, Cas." Dean said, "I'll ask Sam to come and get me."

Castiel shook his head, "It's the middle of the night, Dean, and the weather is terrible." He said. "You don't have to worry your brother. The guest room is already made, you can stay here for the night."

Dean scratched the back of his neck, "If you insist."

"I do." Castiel handed him the clothes, walking out of the door. "Take your time."

Dean ran a hand through his damp hair, pulling off his wet clothes and chucking them into the empty laundry basket, only leaving his relatively dry underwear on. He pulled on Castiel's sky blue sweatshirt and black track pants, glancing at the mirror one last time before heading out. 

Castiel was sitting on the couch, his legs in a crisscross applesauce, hands wrapped around a pink mug.

"Hi." Dean smiled lightly.

"Hi." Castiel smiled back at him, making Dean disgustingly gooey on the inside. "I made you some tea, it will help you sleep better." He extended another mug to Dean.

Dean sat down next to Cas, a safe distance between them and took the mug, sniffing at the herbal smell coming off his drink. "Ah, what the hell." He took a sip, the taste of mint and some other crap filling his mouth.

He regarded the room around him, seemingly well furnished, though walls are pretty bare except for the long canvas lining the wall on his right. A naked charcoal figure crouched on the far end of the canvas, it’s frail body a mess of distorted smoke, knees pressed to it’s chest. A set of wings broke out from it’s back and extended to the other end. There was a sense of morbidity to the painting — the dark colours and the dystopian backdrop surrounding the angelic figure — still, it was gorgeous.

“That’s really beautiful.” Dean pointed at the art. 

“Thank you.” Cas replied. “A souvenir to remember the last time I painted.”

Dean whipped his head back to face Cas, “You did that?”

“Yes. Junior year of college.”

“Holy fuck, that’s so... cool.” Not the most eloquent choice of word. “Why don’t you paint for a living?”

“It’s not that impressive, Dean.” Cas sighed. 

“You kidding me, Cas?” Dean exclaimed. “If that’s not impressive then I wanna know what impressive looks like to you. I mean, I get it, family business and everything but maybe when you get bored of all this, you could paint.”

Cas stared at him with an unreadable expression before a small smile grazed his lips, “You really think so?”

“Hell yeah.” 

They fell into a comfortable silence that lasted only a while before Cas cleared his throat.

"I assume we should talk about our situation."

Dean tightened the grip on his mug, drawing warmth from it. "Yeah, we should." He took another sip, and damn, it felt really good. "Starting simple, I don't think we can date."

"Understandable." Cas nodded, "As disappointing as it is."

"Tell me about it." Dean muttered. "You're literally my boss, it would be a disaster."

"I hear you." Cas said, and all hopes of him objecting dying then and there. "Also, you will be travelling to Italy in a month."

Dean rubbed a hand across his face. "So will you." He said. "This is huge, man. I mean, at this age, being part of such a project is fucking amazing."

"It is, Dean. And I'm sure you deserve all of it." Cas said. "Meanwhile, I have no clue what I am jumping into."

"You're gonna be fine, Cas." Dean reassured him. "This whole thing is hilarious. Out of all the guys in Chicago and all the construction firms, I ended up liking my boss."

"You like me?"

Dean rolled his eyes, "Come on, buddy. It's pretty clear."

Cas smiled softly, gaze shifting to his hands folded in his lap. "For what it's worth, I like you too."

Dean felt a pang in his chest, the feeling of something good slipping right through his fingers. The night grew colder and Dean felt his eyelids drooping. Castiel escorted him to the guest room, murmuring a goodnight before closing the door behind him.

Dean flopped back on the insanely soft bed, throwing an arm over his eyes. He drifted off around ninety four sheeps, listening to the soft thumping of raindrops against the windowpane.  
  
  


* * *


	2. Unlearn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New update here! Let me know your feedback in the comments.

**Unlearn**

The faint smell of coffee woke Dean up, and he followed the scent straight to the kitchen, rubbing his eyes on the back of his palm.

"Good morning, Dean." Cas called. "Would you like some coffee?"

"I'll get it." He padded over to the coffee machine and poured himself a mug. "What's going on there?"

"An attempt at scrambled eggs." Cas replied.

Dean set his mug down, walking over to where Cas was wrestling with a pan and took the spatula from him. "That's too much heat, Cas." He set the flame on medium-low. "There. Scrambled eggs should be cooked slow. Stabbing the eggs won't do any good."

When he looked up, Cas was staring at him with an unreadable expression.

"You don't mind, do you?" Dean asked.

"Of course, not." Dean felt a hand on his lower back. He shuddered slightly, trying to hide the blush that crept up his cheeks. "I will look after the toast, that can't be hard."

While Cas stared at the toaster with utmost concentration, Dean served the eggs into two plates, setting them on the breakfast bar. They ate breakfast in relative silence, glancing up at each other once in a while.

"Do you need a ride home?" Cas asked.

"Nah, Baby's just a few blocks away." 

"I thought your car was broken down."

"Yeah, but I can fix it." Dean said. "I've been fixing her since the day I could hold a wrench. She was my dad's before I got her."

"Your parents live here?"

"Nah, they're back in Lawrence." Dean said, something stirring in his chest at their mention. "Sammy moved here for law school and he dragged me along." Which was partially true, but Cas was better off not knowing all that. 

They cleared their plates and Dean grabbed his jacket, throwing it over his shoulder. The weather was still a bit misty from the June rain.

"It was nice getting to know you, Dean." Cas said, leaning against the door frame. "I will see you around at the office."

"You got it, boss." Dean threw in a salute and Cas scrunched up his nose, the familiar smile replacing it soon enough.

Fixing Baby was something Dean could do in his sleep so it barely took a few minutes before her engines were up and kicking. He pulled back into the city, driving past his apartment and down to Sam's place. 

About fifteen knocks later, the door opened and Dean was met with a grumpy blonde.

"Rise and shine, chicken." Dean stepped into the apartment.

Jess made a grunting noise in acknowledgement and flopped down on the couch.

"Where's Sam?"

"Take a guess."

"Right." Dean walked over to the kitchen and sure enough, Sam was propped up on the kitchen counter, a book in one hand and a half eaten apple in the other. His shaggy hair was an even bigger mess and there were weeks worth of bags under his eyes.

"When was the last time you slept, Sammy?"

Sam blinked up at him, taking a minute to process the question. "Tuesday."

"And today is a Friday, that's three days."

"I didn't say this Tuesday." Sam hopped onto the floor. "I'm fine, Dean. You're not even that blurry."

Dean stifled a laugh at that, "You gotta sleep better, Sam. You can't take your bar well if you die of sleep deprivation."

"I wish." Sam muttered.

Jess sauntered into the kitchen, sweeping her hair off her face. Dean smiled at her fondly, ruffling her hair as she tried to dodge his hand. He always wondered what it would be like to have a baby sister. Once Jess and Sam started dating two years ago, Dean had self claimed the position of her brother as well. After a while, he more or less became their chef slash fashion adviser.

"Whose clothes are that, Dean?" Sam asked.

Dean looked down at his - _Castiel's -_ sweatshirt, groaning internally. Any one who knew him well enough could see how out of ordinary he looked in Cas’ clothes. But it was super comfortable and smelled like vanilla.

"Uh, it's mine."

Jess cocked a brow at him. "Try again." It was worth a shot.

"Okay, I have some news."

"You have been secretly dating someone and you moved in with him?" Sam asked.

"Nah." Dean said. "This is even more sad. Laugh at me and you will have to bake your own pie next thanksgiving."

"We will try." Jess grinned.

"Okay, so firstly, I'm going to Italy in a month. I'm part of the team for a new project."

Sam and Jess stared at him, face equals parts of surprise and confusion. "You're joking."

"Nope." 

The very next second, he was being pulled into a group hug. 

"That's awesome, Dean." Jess exclaimed. "Why would we laugh at you for that."

Sam narrowed his eyes, "He's not done."

"So, I went on a date yesterday."

"And?" Jess prompted.

"With a guy." 

_"And?"_

"He's my boss."

"Are you an idiot, Dean?" Jess punched his arm, "Did you really sleep with your boss?"

"I didn't sleep with him." Dean exclaimed.

"Oh, Dean." Sam said, tone dripping with sympathy. "You got a crush, don't you?"

"I’m not twelve, Sam."

“No, you’re not.” Sam shook his head in defeat. "You should have known what you were jumping into."

"That's the thing, I didn't." Dean said. "We met at a party yesterday and really clicked, you know. He was funny and smart and really fucking hot. The guy said he moved to town to join his family business and apparently it was the fucking Novak Contracting."

"It doesn't really matter." Jess said. "Even if you knew, that wouldn't have changed anything. You still would have liked the guy."

"I'll get over it." Dean muttered.

"My goal in life is to get one of you muttonheads to talk about your feelings." Jess grumbled. "Both of you are unbearable with your stupid need to prove you have enough testosterone."

"I'm just trying to make up for all the dudes I bang." Dean shrugged. "And Sammy's gotta make up for his Rapunzel hair."

"He thinks he's really funny." Sam grumbled.

"So, this Italy thing, is this boss of yours gonna be there too?" Jess asked.

"Uh, yeah." Dean threw his head into his hands.

"I'm sorry, Dean." Jess patted him on the back. "If you wanna talk, you know I'm here."

Dean took a deep breath and put on his best smirk, "What I need is help packing. There's so much things to be done in a month." He said. "I'm only eighty five percent sure I still have my passport."

"I'll drop by when I can." Sam said. "I'm sure Jess will help you, right baby?"

“Just let me know when you need help and I’ll come over.”

"Thanks, guys." Dean grabbed his jacket, walking out of the door. “You get some rest, ‘kay Sammy?”

Sam gave him a thumbs up and went back to his head in his books.

* * *

Castiel walked into his first day at Novak Contracting, smiling and nodding at his subordinates, even as he felt like a fish out of water. He never had any specific goals in life, because he didn't find the need to. His future was packed and presented in front of him; a definite career path to follow, just as Michael and Gabriel did.

One of the staff members introduced herself as Hannah, his assistant, and escorted him to his office. Barely ten minutes later, Michael called him into the conference room for their briefing for the apartment complex. He took the seat next to Gabriel, catching sight of the familiar green eyes on the far end of the table. Dean winked at him and Castiel cleared his throat, ducking his head from sight.

"Good morning, everyone." Michael addressed the room, "I would like to share the happy news that we have submitted a bid on the apartment complex project in Italy. This project is of huge importance to our firm and each one of you assembled here is an essential key to its success." He said. "Of course, our branch in Rome will be representing the project, but the main contract will be dealt with by us."

Beside him, Gabriel leaned back on his chair. "What a drag."

Castiel ignored him, continuing to soak up as much as he can, his only distraction being Dean Winchester, who seems to be having no problems in listening to what Michael is saying.

"Our subcontractors have received the preliminary project reports and we soon will begin the procedures for the final go ahead." Michael continued. "The team present here will be shifted to Rome temporarily, travel and stay paid. A special treat from Mr.Zachariah Novak"

Their dad was an absolute bastard, Castiel could say that confidently. He charmed, and sometimes paid his way upto the top of Novak Constructions, shoving away anything that stood in his way. The man’s moral compass was a roulette wheel and Castiel feared he was falling down the same path of corporate whirlpool. The meeting went on for another twenty minutes and Michael talked about project reports and legal implications.

As the staff shuffled out of the room, Castiel leapt on his feet, catching sight of Dean talking to one of his coworkers. When he spotted him, Dean mumbled something to the woman and walked over to him, grinning widely.

"How was your first day, boss? He asked.

"Please don't call me that." Castiel replied. "And my first day is going far better than I anticipated."

"It's your company, Cas. Just smile and wave, and maybe yell at a few people and you'll fit right in."

Castiel cleared his throat, "Get to your work, Dean." He tried to sound as angry as he could, only to burst into laughter.

"You're gonna be a piece of work." Dean shook his head in defeat. "I gotta get going. Maybe I'll catch you at break."

Castiel nodded. "Sure."

As Dean shuffled away, Castiel turned the other way, heading back to his office. Gabriel was already in there, sitting on the chair opposite to his with his legs propped upon the table.

"There you are." Gabriel exclaimed. "So, did you and green eyes boink?"

"Very eloquent, Gabriel." Castiel sighed, knocking his leg off the table. "We are merely friends."

"Such a shame." Gabriel commented. "Anyways, I need to borrow your car.”

“What for?” Castiel narrowed his eyes, "Where is your car?"

"My car is compromised. Cassie. Don’t ask too many questions.” Gabriel said. “Now give me the keys and I’ll get going.”

“It’s office hours.” Castiel tossed the keys to his brother. “If I find any traffic offenses, I will end you.”

“I know.” Gabriel winked at him. “If you need any help with anything, don’t bother calling me.”

Castiel spent the rest of his first day at work signing documents and reviewing budget reports for the newly acclaimed tender and local construction projects. It wasn’t tedious, as he grew up around all of this, hearing and learning from what his father and Michael spent their lives building. Once in a while he would catch sight of Dean, running back and forth between his desk and the printer, or getting a snack from the break room. He wished circumstances were different; an alternate scenario where they could be just more than friends or coworkers. But reality was a fickle bitch. 

* * *

Dean grabbed a sock and chucked it in Charlie's general direction, missing her face by an inch.

“What the hell was that for, dude?” She glared up at him from her phone.

“I called you to help me pack, Charlie. Not to sit on your ass.” He exclaimed. “I have seven leather jackets and I don’t even know which to take with me.”

“Take your top three and leave the rest.” 

“I’m gonna take all seven.” He muttered, shoving them into his suitcase. Charlie put her phone into her pocket and walked over to Dean.

“Are you sure you’re ready for this?” She asked. “This is a big change.”

“It’s for a few weeks, Charlie.” Dean said. “Besides, this is something architects with my level of experience dream of. I’ll be an idiot to let this go.”

“I know, Dean. I’m just worried.” She said. “I kinda think you’re freaking out.”

“Just shut it, Charlie, I’m fine.” Dean lied. Initially, Dean thought since Cas was his boss, avoiding him would have been easy. There were barely times when a company’s Operating manager would cross paths with a Junior architect. He had never been more wrong in his life — the last two days have been literal hell. Every time he saw Cas around the office, talking to the staff or smiling at him from across the room, a small part of his soul just died. Now he was about to be stuck in a different part of the world with the same guy. 

“You’re always fine, Dean. I’ve known you since college and you’ve never said you’re not fine. That doesn’t mean I’m buying that crap.”

“I have so much shit to get done, Charlie.” Dean sighed. “If you wanna help, then do that.”

Charlie didn’t ask him anymore questions and Dean didn’t know if it was for the better or the worse. As much as he complained, he never really liked it when Charlie was quiet.

“Hey,” Dean bumped her shoulder with his own, “Sorry.”

“I’m just trying to help, dude.”

“I know, red.” Dean smiled at her. He took a deep breath and murmured the question, “You remember Cas?”

“Who?”

“Meg’s friend, back at the party.”

“Oh yeah, I never asked what happened between you two.” She said. “Keep the details PG.”

Dean laughed. “It’s more of a rom-com now.” He stuffed another pair of jeans into his suitcase, a little too forcefully. “Cas is Castiel Novak. My new boss.”

“Oh no.” Charlie pursed her lips. “That would’ve been one hell of a morning after.”

“For the last time, we didn’t fuck.” 

“Jeez, sorry.” Charlie held her hands up in surrender. “If that’s not the problem then... _oh._ ”

“Yeah.” 

“This could go really well or terribly bad.”

“With my luck it would be the latter.” 

“Whatever you do, don’t try to do the casual thing with him.” Charlie said. “It will — and I say this with love — bite you in the ass.”

“I don’t think he’s the type of guy who does casual.” Dean replied. 

“Maybe.” Charlie shrugged. “He sounds like a swell fella, getting Dean Winchester to catch feelings.”

“He’s awesome.” Dean murmured, almost to himself.

“Shoot, you have it bad.” Charlie ducked when Dean threw the other sock at her.

* * *

Dean picked up his phone and shot Cas a text, just in case.

**MESSAGES: CAS**

**Dean:** _M comin over now._

 **Cas:** _Sure. I’m waiting._

The days were getting shorter, the sky turning a shade of crimson. As he drove past the row of houses decorated with hanging skeletons and Jack O'lanterns, Dean remembered the halloween back in Kansas, where everyone knew everyone else and life was easier. 

He pulled into Castiel’s lawn, the house standing out among the others from the lack of decorations. Cas answers the door on the first knock.

“Hello, Dean.” He stepped back, making way for Dean. “I’m so glad you came.”

“You sure sounded like you needed help, buddy.” Dean grinned.

“I called you because Gabriel was supposed to help me pack and ended up bailing on me the last minute.”

“Yeah, what’s up with that guy?” Dean asked, “He’s nothing like you or Michael, everyone in the office loves him.”

Castiel cocked his brow, “I will try not to take offense.”

“Oh, get over yourself. You’re new, Cas.” He said. “Nobody ends up on the most liked list in two weeks, even if you own the whole thing.”

“I hope I at least made your list.” Cas smiled, a hint of mischief in his tone.

Dean ducked his head, “Yeah, you did.”

An alarmingly soft smile graced Castiel's lips, making every bit of Dean's existence miserable.

Dean cleared his throat, "Hit me with 'em suitcases."

He almost regretted his words when he saw the pile of junk strewn across Castiel's room. 

"You're not gonna live there for the rest of your life, Cas." Dean said. "You don't need these many clothes."

"I'm not sure what amount of clothing is acceptable." Cas said. "Very reason I asked for your help."

"Don't be bitchy, we'll figure this out." He picked up a pair of baby blue socks with tiny flamingos on them, the most colorful item in the room compared to the rest of the mute colours that painted the walls. "Nice socks."

Cas snatched it from his hands. "I have nothing to say for myself."

"Why'd you choose to live here, Cas?" Dean asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Your whole life is in the city, man." Dean said, "You could've gotten a nice penthouse or something, right in the middle of the city."

"I like the suburbs." Cas replied. "I spend a good part of my life in the city, and still do. A change in scenery felt good."

"Fair enough." Dean folded a shirt and placed it in the suitcase. "You're not taking that sweatshirt."

Cas held up a yellow sweatshirt and examined it. "Why not?"

"First of all, it's yellow." Dean said. "And second, I have a better sense of fashion."

Cas sighed. "I think I see your point." He threw it aside. "Do you want to take a break, Dean? We can watch a movie, perhaps."

“We have been packing for barely an hour, Cas.”

“And, what is your point?”

Dean ducked his head in an effort to hide a smile. “Fine.”

Cas practically dragged him to the living room. He grabbed the remote and gave it to Dean, curling up on the couch. Dean scoured through Netflix for something fun to watch.

“So, what’s your type?” Dean said.

“Huh?” Cas looked up at him confused, and Dean started laughing when he realized how his question sounded.

“Type of movies, Cas.” Dean chuckled. “You wanna watch Indiana Jones?”

“I have never watched it, is it any good?”

“Are you kidding me?” Dean picked Raiders of the Lost Ark and sat down next to Cas, a little too close than intended. Now there was no point in moving so he decided to just suffer in silence. “Let’s go, cowboy.”

“Keep your fetishes to yourself, Dean.” Cas said, and Dean could hear the grin in his voice. He just sat there staring at Cas like the useless bisexual he was, until Cas turned to look at him with an amused expression on his face. “Oh my God, I was joking, Dean. Though, it looks like-”

“Shut up, Cas.” Dean turned to the screen, his face burning red. “Not another word.”

The movie began and Dean watched some of it and the rest of the time was spent watching the masterpiece that is Castiel Novak’s face. 

“I would offer you popcorn but I don’t have any.” said Cas.

“It’s okay, I’m more of a licorice guy.”

Cas scrunched up his nose, “Licorice is disgusting.”

“I will actually punch you.” Dean threw a hand over the back of the couch, thereby around Cas, but not really. _Good enough._

The movie progressed and halfway through, Cas grabbed his laptop and pulled it open.

Dean nudged him lightly. “No laptop during the movie.” 

“This is important, Dean.” Cas said. “I have a few emails to send. It’s regarding our accommodation in Italy.”

“Oh, where are we staying?”

“ _Elba Mulino_ Resort.” Cas said. “Don’t tell anyone for now.”

“Isn’t that owned by you guys?”

“Yes.” 

“Son of a bitch. No wonder the company was too eager to pay for our stay.” Dean said. “What about the tourists?”

“It’s off season now.” Cas said. “You’re not watching the movie either, Dean.”

“I’ve seen it around seven times.” Dean said, resting his head on Cas’ shoulder. Completely platonic, just like how friends do. Cas tensed for a second, relaxing back up just as easily. 

“Will you stay for dinner?” Cas asked.

“Do I get to cook?”

“By all means, be my guest.”

Dean grinned, tapping his fingers softly on Cas’ knee. “I’m starting to think you need me only for my cooking skills.”

Cas shut his laptop, placing it on the couch next to him. “You know that’s not remotely true.”

Dean tilted his head, looking up at Cas. The air around them grew warmer and Dean knew where this was going. He sighed, getting off the couch. “Come on, Cas. Let’s finish packing before dinner.”

* * *

Packing took longer than expected, further delaying dinner. Castiel sat back and watched as Dean moved around the kitchen like a professional, sprinkling things into a pan and humming to some tune in his head.

"Dude, where's the pepper?" 

Castiel grabbed the pepper, leaning on the counter next to Dean. "How did you learn to cook?"

"Back in Lawrence, we used to barbecue a lot. My old man taught me how to man the grill and I kind of got into cooking." Dean said, and Castiel chose to ignore the slight tint of sadness in his tone."My mom then taught me some basic stuff, baking and shit."

"Sounds really nice." Castiel said. "My mother passed away when I was really young. A few nannies raised me, along with Gabriel's bad influence. I always wanted to know what life was, away from all of this."

"You could take a vacation sometime." Dean said. "Maybe you could come with me to Kansas for Christmas break after we get back." He stirs the pot, not looking at him. "I mean, if you want to."

"That would be great." He smiled at Dean.

Dinner was slow as Dean spent half the time talking rather than eating. Dean spoke a lot about his family, especially his brother and his girlfriend. Castiel listened silently, watching the way Dean’s eyes sparkled when he talked about his car or his love for classic rock. Castiel knew he was threading that line dangerously, but he couldn’t stop himself from wanting Dean’s presence in his life.

He was halfway through clearing the plates when Dean called out to him, “What’s in here, Cas?”

Castiel set the utensils aside and walked over to where Dean was standing in front of the door to the storage room. Oh shit, Dean was not supposed to see that. But then again, some part of Castiel wanted Dean to see it. He remembered the way Dean appreciated his painting the first time he was in the house. 

Castiel had been working with brushes and canvases since he was a little kid, and no one has ever looked at his art like Dean did. He took a deep breath and pulled open the door.

“See for yourself.”

Dean stepped in ahead of him, his eyes racking over the set of canvases perched up against the wall. Castiel himself barely entered this room, not wanting to look at the grim reminder of what used to be his favorite activity in the world. With Dean, somehow it didn’t feel so bad.

“Holy fuck.” Dean breathed out. “These are so fucking gorgeous, Cas.” His fingers brushed through the surface of the canvas and Castiel stood there, watching the awe on Dean’s face. It was a miracle how he restrained from slamming Dean against the wall and kissing him senseless. 

“Thank you, Dean.” Castiel went and stood next to him. “I’m glad you liked it.”

“Who wouldn’t?” Dean stared at him like Castiel suddenly grew another head. “Why do you keep these locked up in here? Sell it online or if you don’t want that, put it up on the wall at least.”

Castiel sighed, “I’m only working up the mindset to appreciate them myself.”

“I sense a story behind that.” Dean quirked a brow. Castiel swallowed, darting his eyes away. Dean must have sensed his hesitation because he added, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to pry…”

“No, it’s alright.” He sucked in a sharp breath. “I began painting as a way to cope with the loneliness in my childhood. Michael was the prodigal child and Gabriel was, well... _Gabriel._ I made art my niche. It took me years to convince myself to associate my art with my passion, and I’m still not completely there.”

When he met Dean’s gaze, those green eyes were looking back at him with an unreadable expression. Suddenly, Castiel was being pulled into an embrace, Dean’s body warm against his. Castiel stiffened, gently wrapping his arms around Dean’s torso.

“You gotta know, Cas,” Dean whispered against his shoulder, “You’re so fucking talented, and amazing. Don’t ever let anyone tell you otherwise.”

Castiel didn’t say anything and held onto Dean like a beacon of warmth. He didn’t know why, but, with Dean, everything felt right.

It felt like home.

* * *


	3. When In Rome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really sorry for the messed up update schedule. I'll try to update every two days from now on. Hope you enjoy!

**When In Rome**

Dean fiddled with the strap of his bag, legs bouncing at a frequency so high he was turning into a human tuning fork. Aaron from finance sat opposite to him, smiling at Dean. He rubbed his hand over his face and grinned at the guy, turning back to investigate the floor. He glanced at his watch a few times before leaning back against his seat and closing his eyes for a minute. 

“Fancy meeting you here.” Dean jumped off his seat hard enough that a few heads turned his way. He looked up at the blue eyes staring at him with a smug grin on that very handsome face.

“Comedy gold, Cas.” He gestured to the empty seat next to him. “Sit.”

“Are you nervous?” Cas asked.

“For what?”

“I have a vague memory of you telling me you were a nervous flyer.”

Dean sighed. “Oh yeah.” He thrummed his fingers on his knee, glancing at the neon sign saying ‘boarding begins soon’ overhead. “Can’t believe I’m spending my last few hours sitting on a stupid metal chair.”

“You’re just being dramatic, Dean.” Cas said. “The chances of a plane crashing are one in five million.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “That makes it better.”

“You’ll live, Dean.” Cas said, a hint of amusement in his tone. “I’ll help distract you through it.”

Dean snorted, “I have seen that porno.” He laughed even harder when he saw the way Cas stared at him, amused and disappointed. “You can’t walk over to me every time I start having a panic attack.”

A small smile tugs at his lips and he pulls out his boarding pass. 

“You gotta be kidding me.” Dean grumbled. “Did you really downgrade to economy for me?”

“Don’t flatter yourself. It’s an eight hour long flight and I wanted company.” Cas said. “I can’t legally upgrade you to business class so I downgraded.”

Dean couldn’t help but smile at that. With Cas around, it wouldn’t be so bad. “Looks like someone can’t live without me.”

“Fun fact, most fatal aircraft accidents occur-”

“All right, all right.” Dean held his hand up in surrender. Cas grinned at him, clearly having won the debate. Dean couldn’t help but mirror the smile, feeling a strange flutter in his gut. 

“Thanks, Cas.” 

"It's the least I could do." Cas offered him a small smile.

* * *

The seat belt sign switched on and Castiel put his phone on flight mode. Next to him, Dean let out a muffled  _ 'fuck'  _ before clipping his own belt together. 

"Can you just shut the window?" Dean asked, tugging at Castiel's sleeve. The man was already a nervous wreck, something Castiel couldn't resist finding adorable. 

"We're still on the ground, Dean." Castiel replied, even as he pulled the blinds down. 

Dean laughed nervously, "Regretting your seating choices already?"

"Not at all." Castiel assured. "I'm not the one to brag, but I'm a good friend."

"You're a dick." Dean muttered, grabbing one of the instruction handbooks from the front pocket. Castiel snatched it from his hands, shoving it back into the seat pocket.

"What the hell?"

"Looking at those will make you even more nervous, Dean." Castiel said. "The less you know, the better. Trust me."

The Captain announced the beginning of departure, and Castiel watched Dean clench his jaw, his grip on the arm rest tightening. He pried Dean's fingers away from it and took his hand in his own. Dean glanced at him but didn't pull away so Castiel rubbed small circles with his thumb on the outside of his palm.  The flight slowly began its motion on the runway.

_ "Fuck fuck fuck.  _ This was a bad idea." Dean muttered, digging his nails into Castiel's palm.

"Shh, it will be over soon." Castiel soothed him, "Look at me, Dean."

Dean's gaze snapped to his face, green eyes panicked and unblinking.

"Remember what I told you about having faith?" Dean nodded slightly, eyebrows knitted together. "We are going to be fine. I need you to take a deep breath."

Dean obeyed immediately, inhaling through his nose and exhaling through his mouth, a soft shudder escaping him. He turned to Castiel, eyes a little more focused. "My hero." He whispered.

Castiel smiled at that, his heart fluttering in his chest. It's bittersweet, Dean is right next to him, hand in hand, and yet so out of reach. He didn't let go of Dean's hand until the flight soar to the air.  
  
  


* * *

Dean grabbed the first thing he found for purchase when the plane shook. Incidentally, it turned out to be Cas' hand. 

"What the hell was that?" 

Cas rubbed his eyes against the back of his free palm, gaze struggling to focus on Dean in the dark.

"It's just turbulence, Dean." He said between a yawn. "We must be close to landing."

"Aye fucking aye, captain." Dean let out a huff of air trapped in his lungs since Chicago. "I nailed it."

"Aside from the three panic attacks and the one time you asked the flight assistant if the Captain really knew what she was doing, of course." 

"Bite me." He leans back against the seat, tilting his head to look at Cas. It hurt a little to have Cas so close and yet not being able to just kiss him. Dean doesn't know what it is about the guy that gets him all mushy in the chest.

Scratch that, it hurt a lot. 

"We still have a few minutes left. Try to relax." Cas said, leaning his head on the window. 

"I don't think I can." Dean replied. "Sorry for being such a mess, dude."

"I told you not to apologize, Dean.” He closed his eyes, a hint of a smile forming on his lips. “It’s actually interesting to see this side of you.”

“What side?”

“You’re usually very calm and laid back.” Cas said. “Except for now.”

"Yeah well, near death experiences do that to a man." Dean shrugged, knowing damn well he was blowing it up a little bit. "You wanna be the big bad alpha and protect me, Cas?"

"Do you want me to?" 

Dean swallowed at the challenge in that question, his brain-to-mouth filter momentarily on the fritz. Right then, the captain's voice echoed through the speakers as she said they were preparing to descend. Dean has been never more happy to hear those words.

The airplane lowered to the ground and Dean went back to clutching Cas' hand tightly, this time more shameless than earlier. Cas kept rubbing his free hand over Dean's forearm soothingly.

“Son of a bitch, that was rough.” He looked over at Cas who was smiling at him, eyes soft and warm. Dean doesn’t know how he’s going to survive this, between a whole new country and being around Cas, he’s sure it won’t be long before he goes back home crying.

“Come on, Dean.” Cas squeezed his hand before letting go.  _ “Benvenuto in Italia.” _

* * *

“Holy mother of…” Dean trailed off, gaping at the buildings through the giant glass window of the airport. “I’m not disappointed.”

Castiel smiled at the man next to him, an overwhelming sense of fondness rising in his chest. He wanted to grab Dean and kiss him right there, even if he knows Dean has moved past anything that wasn’t professional between them. Castiel sighed softly, all worries fading away as he looked back at Dean, the man’s face full of awe like a child in a candy shop.

“Is it your first time travelling out of America?"

“Nah, I’ve been to Mexico once. And last year we had a conference in Canada." Dean replied. "You travel a lot?"

"I've been to London once, for an exhibition. Spent a few days in Thailand and Malaysia during my last semester break. And Greece, of course." He said. "Travelling is fun on paper but the rest of the processes are hectic."

Dean nodded. "Amen to that." 

After collecting their baggage, they headed over to the exit. There was a man standing behind the visitors line holding a clipboard that read 'Mr. Novak'. Castiel sighed, pulling his suitcase along. 

"Don't let me hold you up, Cas." Dean said, having taken notice of the clipboard. He raised a hand to Castiel's shoulder, holding his gaze for a minute. He watches the green eyes swooping over his face. "I'll catch you around?"

Castiel offered him a genuine smile, "It will be hard not to."

Dean walks away towards one of his colleagues, leaving Castiel to join his cab driver. His phone rings and Castiel fishes it out of his pocket.

"Hello, Castiel." Michael's voice says from the other end of the line. "Hope you had a safe flight. Gabriel and I are already here. As soon as you join, we can commemorate our plans from here on ahead."

He missed Dean already. 

Castiel sighed, tucking the phone back in his pocket, throwing one last glance at Dean before climbing into the backseat of the cab.

* * *

"Sleepin' with the boss is some cliche move, Dean." Benny laughed, knocking his shoulder against his. 

"Get lost, Benny.” Dean snapped, earning a concerned glance from his friend. “Were just friends.”

“Well, none of our colleagues got that memo.”

Dean groaned, rubbing a hand across his face. “Everyone thinks we’re hooking up?”

“Can’t blame them with all the googly eyes you make at each other. And, the guy just spent an eight hour long flight in economy next to you. People got eyes, Dean.” Benny replied. “Seriously, what’s going on?”

“Not you too, man.” Dean glared at Benny. “He’s our boss here and outside of that, a really cool guy and we’re just friends. Period.”

“If you say so, chief.” Benny threw him a salute and stalked off, Dean following him grumpily.

The resort was something out of a stock photo, absolutely stunning. The rooms were something of a contemporary cottage style, and being an architect, he couldn’t help but admire the infrastructure. The floor plan was slightly uneven but the choice of lighting compensated pretty well. His room was on the first floor, which was pretty high, considering the city itself was hilly in nature. He stuffed all his luggage in the bottom of the closet and pulled open the curtains, almost swallowing his tongue at the view. It was picturesque. Far away shore of Milan broken in by not so tall buildings and historical wonders.

A knock on the door made him snap his head back. “Yeah?”

The view was far better. Cas was dressed in a simple v-neck and khaki pants, hair slightly damp and sticking up in all directions. Dean’s legs took him closer to the man on its own accord, and he ruffled Cas' hair softly.

“You flew here from the airport?”

Cas snorted. “I jumped in the shower as soon as I came. Figured I would enjoy the view after. I was wondering…" He cleared his throat. "If you'd like to join me for a walk?"

Dean broke into a grin. "Hell yeah. I gotta take a shower, though."

"Of course." Cas nodded. "I have to meet Michael for a small briefing. My suite is right upstairs, final door. Come find me." He smiles softly before turning on his heels and walking out, leaving Dean staring at his ass, not that he's complaining or anything. 

* * *

"Dean!" A bunch of voices called from the other end of the line. "How are you?"

Dean winced and pulled the phone back from his ears slightly. "You know I'm not deaf right?"

"With your age, can't be sure." said Charlie, from the other end. "How's Italy, Dean?"

"How's the pizza?" Jess' voice called.

"I just found my foot, guys." Dean replied. "Where the hell are you lot?"

"Hanging out at home." Sam said. "Jess and Charlie are planning a surprise party for Dorothy's birthday."

"Dorothy, huh?" Dean inquired. "You guys going well then, red?"

"She's awesome, Dean!" Charlie squealed. Dean suppressed a smile, imagining the awe on Charlie's face. "She's a badass, puts up with my nerd stuff and has a motorcycle! How cool is that? I feel like she's the one."

"Woah, slow your roll, Charles." Dean laughed. "Ain't it a little bit too soon?"

"Guess you haven't heard the one about lesbians and Uhaul." Charlie said. "Enough about me, how are things with Cas?"

"Did you talk to him, Dean?" Sam questioned.

Dean groaned outwardly, running a hand through his shower damp hair, preparing himself for the rapid fire round of questions from his family.

"Cut him some slack, guys." Jess said and Dean thanked the Lord for her. "He's probably handling it well. Aren't you, Dean?"

Dean swallowed. "Uh…"

_ "Aren't you, Dean?" _

"It's hard, okay." Dean admitted. "The guy's always around and he helped me with the whole... _ flight thing. _ " He inhaled deeply before continuing. "Don't worry, I won't do anything stupid. But God, I want to…" He trailed off, his noggin taking a few seconds to catch up with the fact that he wasn't supposed to say that last part out loud.

Sam and Charlie's laughter echoed from the other end along with the noises of Jess trying to shush them. 

"Dean, you know what to do." Jess said, in a gentle tone. "We just don't want you to end up getting hurt."

"I'll be fine, kiddo." Dean smiled, even if they couldn't see. "I gotta go. There's some real stuff to see here." 

"Send pictures." Sam said. "Take care, jerk."

"You too, bitch." 

He decided to text Cas to see if he’s ready to head out, only to have a message from Cas already.

**MESSAGES:CAS**

**Cas:** _ Get me out of here, Michael is damaging my brain. I’m a damsel in distress. _

Dean chuckled, imagining Cas zoning out while Michael rambles on about God knows what.

**Dean:** _ Ur prince is on his way ;) _

**Cas:** _ You’re the best! _

He pocketed his phone and climbed the stairs to Cas’ suite, avoiding the elevator to make up for all the food he’s going to eat later. He raised a hand halfway to knock, pausing when voices from the inside reached his ear. 

_ “...big expectations, Castiel... taking a risk here.” _

_ “I know, Michael... I won’t let you down... obligation to this family…” _

_ “...no obligation, brother... start seeing this as your…” _

Dean pulled back, turning around and leaning against the railing facing outward, pretending to be simply enjoying the view. The door opened behind him and Michael walks out.

“Mr. Winchester.” Michael nodded, his scrutiny making Dean uncomfortable. He walks away without another comment, leaving him and a very tired looking Cas.

“Looks like he’s taking the toll on you.” Dean comments. “You okay?”

“I’m fine. Talking to anyone in my family guarantees the same result.” Cas looked at him for a moment, eyes racking him up and down, something in his gaze shifting. “You look nice, Dean.”

Dean blushes like a schoolgirl because in front of Cas, his brain seemed to be sitting ducks. “Thanks, buddy. Let’s get going then?”

* * *

"This place was named after  Victor Emmanuel II ." He said, as they walked through the Galleria. “He was the first ruler of Italy.”

“Somewhere along the 1800's, then?” Dean asked, and added when Castiel looked at him quizzingly. “Guessed from the architectural style. Though some 18th century stuff is in there too.”

“That’s because the doms were destroyed during World War II. Must have rebuilt a lot since then.”

"And, you just happen to know it?" Dean asked. "Damn, I feel dumb."

"You're an architect, Dean. That's the farthest from dumb." Castiel replied. "I could only ramble about historical details of monuments but you're smart, quick on your feet and liked by everyone you meet. Don't sell yourself short."

Dean looks at him, his smile reaching his eyes. "Thanks, Cas." They didn't look away from each other for a while until Castiel broke away, looking down at his hands. He wouldn't trust himself to look at Dean without doing something unbelievably stupid.

"You know what we should do?" Dean asks. When Castiel shook his head, Dean laughed a little. "Get food, buddy."

"I just noticed how hungry I am." Castiel replied, feeling the rumbling in his stomach. "What do you have in mind?"

"I don't know. Let's look around" 

"Alright." Castiel nodded. "Forewarning, I am paying."

"Over my dead body!" Dean exclaimed. "You've done enough already."

"I have not."

Dean rolled his eyes. "I'm paying, case closed."

There was an overwhelming amount of restaurants to choose from, and Castiel was horrible at decision making. Dean on the other hand, assessed the choices and narrowed it down to a restaurant called  _ Solo IL Meglio.  _ It was nothing like what Castiel was used to in Chicago. Streets were lined with rows of restaurants with small tables set outside, where people ate and chatted, no rush or hurry. 

Dean stopped at the threshold of the restaurant, holding the door open for Castiel. Everything about that felt like a date and Castiel had a hard time trying to stow away the butterflies in his stomach. He wasn't going to make it too far.

"Chivalry is not dead." Castiel joked, smiling at him. Dean returned the smile with a glint of excitement in his eyes. 

"Not the one to brag, but I'm a gentleman, Cas." Dean replied, following him.

_ "Tavolo per due."  _ Castiel gestured at the waitress.

_ "Seguimi."  _ She replied, leading them on.

"I'm gonna stick to you like glitter, Cas. I don’t know shit in Italian."

"Italy is frequently visited by tourists, Dean." Castiel replied. "Most people here know English."

"Oh, you were just showing off." He could hear the grin in Dean's voice. They get a table assigned at the far corner of the restaurant, next to the window. "How did you learn Italian?"

"Online." Castiel replied. "I only knew bits and pieces of Italian, French and Portuguese but since the news came about the project, I thought I would brush up on Italian for now."

Dean didn't respond, but looked at him with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Do I have something on my face?" Cas asked, rubbing a hand over his mouth.

"No, Cas." Dean shook his head, his shoulders hunching slightly as he laughed. "It's just…it's nice to hear you talk about stuff you really like."

Castiel coughed into his fist, trying to hide the possibility of a blush creeping up his face. He wasn't fooling himself, he really liked Dean. It was getting close to painful to be around Dean without touching or feeling him close. Castiel's mind drifted to the time when they kissed in Dean's car, after their date. No one has ever kissed him so tenderly. He remembers how much he wished he wanted to pull Dean into his lap and kiss him senseless. It felt like it was aeons ago.

Suddenly, the waitress was by their table, ready to take orders. Castiel mumbled something to her, not really focusing on anything but Dean. The waitress walked away, tucking her little notepad into her pocket and Castiel kept glancing at Dean, a sudden overwhelming disappointment taking over him. 

"You alright there, buddy?" Dean asked. 

"Yes, Dean." Castiel replied, and continued in a hurry to change the subject, "Did you call your family yet?"

Dean's face lit up at that. "Yeah, I talked to Sammy, Jess and Charlie. I miss them already." He sighed, expression fond. "You gotta meet them, Cas. You'd love them."

"I'm sure I can get to know them once we get back to Chicago."

"You'd do that?"

"Of course, Dean." Castiel assured him. "We are friends, after all."

"Uh, yeah." Dean ushered. "That'd be awesome."

The meals arrived and Castiel watched as Dean finished seven slices of pizza without trouble, the fondness for the man only managing to swell up in his chest. Dean kept his word despite Castiel’s protest and paid, while still murmuring about how good the pizza was. 

Dean nudged him softly as they stepped out of the restaurant. “You got some more free time, Cas?” 

“Of course, Dean.” Castiel replied. “What is it?”

“Thought we could walk around a little more.” Dean said. “I heard it’s really nice here at night.”

Castiel smiled. “I would like that.”

* * *

Dean leaned against Cas, forehead on his shoulder, laughing at the expression on his friend’s face.

“You’re joking, right?”

“No, Cas. I swear.”

“Your neighbor yelled at you for destroying his fence and you let his chickens out?”

“What can I say, I was a rebel. And twelve.” Dean grins. “I could guess you were the goody two shoes.”

“Possibly. I can’t really say because I never really did anything adventurous. My childhood was as boring as you can imagine.”

“Maybe, but you’re one of the coolest people I have met.” Dean replied.

Cas cocked a brow at him. “Liar.”

“No, man. I’ve met my fair share of douchebags and you’re nothing like them.” Dean said, feeling Cas’ stare on the side of his face like a physical thing, making him squirm. 

The city was beautiful in the daylight but it had nothing on the way Rome practically glimmered at night. The lights strewn across the buildings reflected off each other and Dean felt a sigh of happiness escape his chest. 

As the reached the Cathedral, Dean guided Cas to the middle of the marble floor, grabbing his phone out of his pocket.

"Dean, we can just take a selfie." Cas protested.

"Nah, everyone and their mom is taking selfies these days." Dean said. "Shut your face and smile for me."

Cas shook his head, laughing, before a small smile graced his lips. Dean clicked the picture, staring at it for long enough that he didn't notice Cas coming to stand behind him, peering at his phone over Dean's shoulder.

"I don’t look so bad.”

“Thanks to my photography skills.” Dean joked, earning a huff from Cas. “You know you’re a pretty face, Cas.”

Cas rolled his eyes. “You’re an idiot.”

“Don’t act like you don’t like it.” He winked, throwing an arm around Cas’ shoulder, grinning like the idiot Cas claimed he was.

They spend the rest of the night wandering around, Dean stuck between wanting to awe at the architectural masterpieces around him and stare at Cas’ beautiful face, following the speck of gold reflecting in his those blue eyes. Eventually, they make their way back to the resort, walking past the huge fountain that stood in the middle of the garden.

“I have so much fun hanging out with you, Cas.” Dean said. “I just…” He trailed off, swallowing the churning in his chest. Charlie was right,  _ he had it bad.  _ The next thing he did was one of the stupidest things he’s ever done. And, that said a lot considering how high the bar was. 

He leaned forward, hand curled into a fist in Cas’ jacket and crashed his lips to his. For a moment, Dean couldn’t breathe. Cas’ lips were slightly chapped but lingering with warmth. It took him a moment to respond but Cas kissed him back just as eagerly as Dean felt in that moment. It took only a few minutes for reality to come crashing down on him. He pulled back, noticing the slide of Cas’ hand on his hips.

“Cas, shit...I’m sorry…” Dean let go of Cas, looking anywhere but at the man in front of him. A shudder escapes his lungs. “Fuck, I didn’t…”

“Dean.” Cas called.

“No, Cas… that was… I’m so sorry.”

“Dean, can you listen to-”

“I shouldn’t have. I’m-”

That’s all he got to say before Dean felt a hand on his elbow dragging him forward into a kiss. Cas cupped the side of his face, kissing him slow and deep. Dean held on, too afraid to let go. In that moment, everything was just Cas. It was easier that way, to kiss Cas and not worry about the walls of reality closing in on them. But, he had to.

He pulled away reluctantly, feeling the thumping of his heart in his ears matching the rhythm of Cas’ heart where Dean's palm rested on his chest.

“We shouldn’t…” He trailed off, the words getting stuck in his throat. 

“I know, Dean.” Cas replied, heavily. “Are we okay?”

“Yeah, Cas. We are good.” Dean let out a watery laugh. “I should let you go now. ‘Night.”

Cas stared at him for a moment as his hands slid away from where it was still cupping Dean’s face. “Good night, Dean.”

That night, he spent a long time staring at the picture of Cas. On an impulse, he opened Sam’s messages and sent it to him — _he did say to send pictures_. It didn’t take long for his brother to come online.

**MESSAGES: SAM**

**Dean:** _ Do I wanna know y u r awake? _

**Sam:** _ It's still early here, Dean.  _

_ Also, some extracurricular activities ;) _

**Dean:** _ Gross, don’t ever talk 2 me again bitch _

**Sam:** _ Jerk. _

__ _ That Cas? _

**Dean:** _ Yeah _

**Sam:** _ I see your appeal. Still, don’t do anything dumb. _

**Dean:** _ Wow that’s homophobic Sammy :( _

**Sam:** _ Fuck off. _

_ How are things going? _

**Dean:** _ Not bad. The designing is going well. I don’t have much work since the head architect  _ _ considers this his big project. I just assist _

**Sam:** _ Cool. _

_ Any idea when you’re coming back? _

**Dean:** _ Just got here man _

_ Miss me already? _

**Sam:** _ Of course we miss you, Dean. _

**Dean:** _ Oh _

_ I should go 2 sleep _

**Sam:** _ K. Good night. _

**Dean:** _ Night _

Dean glanced at the picture one last time before shutting his phone and tossing it somewhere on the nightstand. He buried himself further under the covers until hours later, sleep finally overtook him.

* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah yeah, that was a very cheesy title, I know. But I had to, okay?


	4. Little Big Things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little bit shorter than the usual ones. I wrote this one while I was at the brink of a writer's block and had a hard time working around it. Anyways, hope you enjoy!

**Little Big Things**

"We pitched the initial drawing to the management team of Adler Industries. Good job on that by the way, Mr. Milton and Mr. Winchester." 

Dean smiled and waved, watching Cas stifle a laugh into his fist.

"They still need a presentation during their visit to sign the legislation documents." Michael rallied on. "I know all of you miss your families so the faster his project is in motion, the sooner you can return."

Dean rolled his eyes at the mock compassion in Michael’s words. Dean glanced around at the people in the room spotting a woman from the Italian branch glancing at him from the far end of the table. Dean had seen her around a few times in the office. He shot her a grin, watching her duck her head. He glances to the front of the conference table until he finds the pair of blue eyes he was searching for. 

Cas though, seemed to be glaring holes through the Italian chick's skin.

_ Oh. _

Dean bit the inside of his cheek to keep himself from smiling and pulled out his phone under the desk

**MESSAGES:CAS**

**Dean:** _ Slow ur roll, Superman. She can't help it. I'm an eye candy ;) _

He watched his friend's eyes widen at first, possibly from being caught, followed by an exaggerated eye roll. Cas didn't look over but Dean managed to catch the playful smile grazing his lips.

**Cas:** _ Don't get too cocky. I was judging her for her choices. _

**Dean:** _ Sure buddy _

"Any questions?" Michael asked.

No one seemed to have any questions. Gabriel clapped his hands together. "Neato. Meeting adjourned. Now, who's hungry?"

“You don’t get to adjourn anything Gabriel.” Michael shook his head in resignation. “Meeting adjourned.”

The staff slipped out of the room and Dean found his way towards Cas, as though it's a routine ― which it was. Four days had passed since their kiss and Dean — like any responsible adult — pretended like it never happened. Cas — always the understanding one — played along. They danced around each other as usual, sharing soft smiles and Dean finding excuses to ruffle the guy's hair or straighten his tie which kept getting crooked every time Cas was with him.

“Are you going to the office party tonight?” Cas asked, shifting closer to Dean, giving way for someone to pass behind him.

Dean cleared his throat, his eyes dropping to Cas’ lips. “Uh, yeah. ‘Course.”

“Good. It has been a while since we hung out.”

“Are we hang out buddies now?” 

Cas leaned in closer, his lips brushing the shell of Dean's ear, "I would love to slam you against the wall and devour you, but I would have to work with buddies for now."

Dean felt his skin catch on fire, the air in the now empty conference room suddenly.  _ What the fuck? _

Dean smirked, trying his best not to let his expression betray the very inappropriate images running in his head. "You kiss your mom with that mouth, Cas?"

Cas stepped away, grinning. "See you later, Dean."  _ Sexy Bastard. _

* * *

"And then, she began tearing me a new one for leaving before we decided who's apartment to move into." Benny recounted his fight with Andrea. 

Dean sat back and listened, knowing it's only when he's drunk that Benny babbles nonsense. Victor and Aaron didn't even bother to pretend they were listening while Anna and Ruby were laughing at practically nothing, already pretty tipsy. He couldn't help but let his eyes dart over to the door every once in a while, waiting for Cas to show up.

The only other person besides Dean who seemed to be paying attention to Benny's rants was the Italian girl, who Ruby introduced to him as Amara. She was pretty — dark hair and tanned skin with honey colored eyes. He couldn't register the rest of it since half of his mind was wherever Cas was at the moment.

"You should have just got a new place, Benjamin." Amara says, in slightly accented English.

"Maybe I should've." Benny leaned back against the couch, brows furrowed. "Why didn't I think of that?"

"Old age finally getting to you, brother." Dean commented, earning a few chuckles from the crowd. 

The party brewed around them, a few people swaying completely off rhythm on the dance floor while others clustered around in small groups, leaning close to hear each other over the music.

"I heard our branch might split after we regroup in Chicago." Victor said.

Dean cocked his head, "Split? Like two branches?"

"Yeah." Victor replied, "Didn't your Cas mention anything?"

"No, he-"  _ Wait.  _ Dean looked away, clearing his throat, "Not  _ my  _ Cas, Vic. Just Cas."

"Sure," Victor waggled his eyebrows, "not like you guys are attached at the hip or anything."

"Lay off it, man." Dean snapped, feeling heat climb up his neck.

"Alright, jeez." Victor held his hands up in surrender. "Just fucking with you."

"What were you saying about the split?" Ruby prompted.

"Dunno much, just heard there might be one." Victor shrugs.

While the others chatted, Amara scooted closer to him, "Did you grow up in Chicago, Dean?" 

"Nah, Kansas." Dean replied, eyes darting to the door. 

"I have been to New York once." Amara said, "My mother is from there but they moved here once my parents got married."

Dean nodded, "This is a nice place to grow up."

"It is." She confirmed. "Still, I would like to travel abroad some time. How are you liking the city so far?"

"It's really gorgeous." Dean recounted. "I couldn't see myself staying here permanently though, being a red blooded American and everything." He was not half sure what he was even saying, a good part of his brain debating whether he should text Cas or not.

As though on cue, the door swung open, the sight making Dean's heart do a back flip in his chest. Cas was dressed in a dark button up and slacks fitting perfectly around the trim waist. Dean didn't have enough alcohol in his system for Cas to be looking that hot. Once Cas met his eyes, the next set of events felt like they were happening in slow motion. He looked at Dean, then at Amara and back at him. Dean swallowed, feeling like a deer caught in headlights. Next thing he knew Cas was walking up to him in real time.

"Hello, guys." The group straightens up, shooting polite smiles at their boss.

"Hey. Looking good, sir." Aaron slurs, smiling a little too hysterically.

"Thank you. And please, Castiel would be fine." He replied. "Don't let me stop you from having fun, this party is for you to enjoy after all. I just came over to greet all of you."

It was when Cas started walking away that Dean's monkey brain finally caught up.

"Hey, Cas. Wait up." Dean sprung from his seat, ignoring the pointed looks thrown his way. Dean walked up to Cas, placing an arm on the small of his back to guide him towards the bar. Alcohol would do them all good.

"Are you having fun, Dean?" There's a slight edge to the question but Dean only grew fonder of the way Cas looked pissed off.

"No, not without you." Dean replied, ordering them both drinks. "Is everything alright, Cas?"

Cas leaned against him, sighing softly. "Just a little stressed. You don't have to waste your time entertaining me, Dean."

"Are you kidding me?" He didn't bother hiding the offended tone of his voice. "I was waiting for you this whole time. You promised we could hangout."

"I did, didn't I?" Cas said, and proceeded to stare straight ahead. Dean nudged him slightly, pulling him out of whatever daydream he was stuck in.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"Sometimes I wish I could cut ties with everything and move to some distant no name town and start over."

Okay, he didn't expect that. He wanted to ask about the splitting but Sam always accused him of not reading the room. He was not going to prove him right.

"You could always do that, you know?" Dean stated. "Nothing's holding you back." 

"Except for a huge business firm and a family that loves bank accounts more than their children." 

"It's not worth it if you're not happy, Cas."

"Can we talk about something less depressing?" 

Well then. They grabbed their drinks and moved to the empty seats far away from the dance floor. 

"Me and Amara, we were just chatting, you know." Dean found himself confessing for no apparent reason.

"What?" Cas blinked at him.

"The girl from the office... we were just talking."

"Oh." Cas ducked his head, taking a sip from his drink. "I'm sorry. I was in a bad mood from my meeting and I just projected it on you."

"S' okay, Cas. Consider me your free of charge therapist." Dean dropped his chin into his hands, shamelessly staring at Castiel. Alcohol was godsend.

"It's a refreshing change from my previous experience with a therapist."

"You went to therapy?" It came out a little harsh than intended. "Not that there's anything wrong with it… I was just… Are you okay?"

Castiel laughed, the sound music to Dean's ears. "Yes, Dean." 

Cas slid his hand on the table, fingers brushing against Dean’s hand next to their glasses. Dean felt a pleasant heat in his chest, a smile creeping up his face on it's own accord.

"Back when I was in college, I had a few depressive episodes. Gabriel dragged me to see a therapist." Cas said. "Unfortunately, the man was a big homophobe and decided to out me to my family, or so he thought."

Dean leaned closer, "Oh fuck. Do they mind?"

"My family doesn't mind even if I date a horse, as long as it's respectful of our family's status." Cas shrugged. 

Dean grinned, "Would that make you cowboy, then?"

"I'm surely getting a cowboy costume for next Halloween." Cas said, a mischievous glint in his eyes that had Dean captivated. 

"I gotta warn you, I wouldn't be able to hold myself back."

Cas stared at him for a while that had Dean almost taking his words back. Then out of nowhere, 

"Do you want to get out of here?"

Dean remembered their date all those weeks back, him being the one who asked the question to Cas. The cycle was continuing, probably having no good ending. But Dean was out of fucks to give.

"Hell yeah." He ignored the little voice in his head that was blaring like a fire alarm. He grabbed Cas' hand and made a beeline for the door, glancing at his coworkers, just to be sure. No one seemed to be coherent enough to be paying attention to them, so they slipped out of the room.

As soon as both his feet landed outside the door, Cas' mouth was on his, the taste of whiskey, mint and something underneath that was exclusively  _ Cas,  _ rushing into Dean's mouth.

"Dean," Cas panted against his lips. That goddamn voice should be illegal.

"I got you, baby."

They made their way downstairs, somehow not tripping over the stairs as they kissed feverishly, hands groping each other. Cas’ room was the first one on their way so they pulled apart until Cas could get the key card out of his pocket. Dean didn’t bother wasting time, dipping down and sucking on a tender spot on Cas’ neck. 

“Cas...  _ shit. _ ” Dean breathed out, pushing the door open and stumbling into the dimly lit room. They found their way to the bed, Dean’s hands working on the buttons of Cas’ shirt and pulling it off, exposing beautifully tanned skin warm against his palms, his heart pounding hard in his ears. Cas grabbed the hem of his t-shirt and pulled it over his head, hands trailing his chest.

“You’re so gorgeous…” Cas whispered against his lips, fingers fiddling with the button on his jeans.

“Sap.” Dean tugged Cas on top of him, cupping his face and pressing an earnest kiss to his lips. 

Cas drew back, trailing kisses down his neck and chest, as though he was mapping every inch of his skin. He felt teeth scraping against his right nipple, making his back arch off the bed. 

"Cas, please," Dean huffed, the hands on his skin too much and not enough at the same time. 

"Shh, Dean," Cas sighed against his stomach, eyes staring up at him, "I'll take care of you." 

"I know, baby." Dean couldn't help but smile down at the man, their tender touches a contrast to the heated kisses they shared. 

Cas hooked his fingers under his waistband and pulled off his pants and boxers in one go, Dean's erection sprung up like that one kid who's always waiting to be called by the teacher. A tongue traced up his shaft, wet heat making his hips stutter. 

"C'mere, Cas." The man didn't hesitate before crawling over to him, their lips meeting in a heady kiss. He pulled away, hands searching the drawer for the bottle of lube and condom. He tossed the lube on the bed next to them and tore a condom off with his teeth and shed the rest of the strip somewhere on the floor. "You wanna fuck me, baby?"

Cas groaned, eyes racking over Dean's face for a final hint of confirmation. Dean smiled at him, the simple act filling his heart with warmth. 

"Why're your pants still on, Cas?" Dean cocked a brow, pulling a laugh out of the man above him. Cas pulled off his pants and boxers, dropping it somewhere, not that it mattered. Dean reached down, wrapping his hand around Cas cock and drawing out a slow pump, flicking his thumb across the slit. Cas thrust into his fist, letting out a low whine, eyes hooded and lips kiss bruised. It was such a beautiful sight, Dean found himself unable to look away. 

"Turn around, sweetheart." Cas murmured, fingers stroking over his hip bone. Dean's dick twitched, trapped between their bodies, not sure from the slight tone of command in his voice or from the pet name.

Dean rolled on his stomach, and instantly felt strong fingers kneading his cheeks.

"My ass is still gonna be there later, Cas." Dean groaned, his hips rolling forward in slow involuntary thrusts against the sheets.

"It's a cute ass."

"Flattery ain't gonna get me in the sheets, Cas." Dean said, as he laid buck naked on Cas’ bed. He heard a soft laugh above him, the fingers on his ass parting his cheeks while the other ran up and down the inside of his thighs. "I'm a little too turned on here Ca-  _ Fuck! _ "

Dean cried out in pleasure as a wet finger pressed into the first knuckle without any preamble. He huffed heavy breaths, feeling his hole flutter around the intrusion. Cas didn’t move for a while, giving Dean time to adjust. He canted his hips back, groaning as the finger slid in a little further into him.

"So responsive, Dean," Cas breathed against his shoulder, "You're the most gorgeous man I've ever met."

Dean really wanted to respond with some snarky comment but the finger in his hole was a bit too distracting. 

“More, Cas.” He thrust back against Cas’ finger. “I can take more.”

More lube dripped into his hole and Dean hissed at the feeling of cold liquid on his skin. Another finger pressed in ever so slowly, aiming for his prostate and the pants of discomfort turned into spikes of pleasure coursing through him. Dean cried out as he thrust back, moans escaping his lips out of its own accord. 

"Dean, fuck. Baby…" 

"I'm ready, Cas…please…" Dean was borderline babbling right then. "Come on, Cas."

"You’re too tight." Cas heaved against his skin. 

"It’s okay, I- I can...  _ fuck. _ "

Cas pulled out his fingers and Dean  _ fucking whined  _ and to hell with it, he didn’t care. “On your back, Dean.”

Dean rolled on his back immediately, pulling Cas down for a kiss. Cas held on to his shoulder, lining himself up against his hole. One last nod from him and Cas is pushing in, the stretch delicious. 

"So tight… feels so good." Cas moaned, eyes shut and lips parted.

"Fuck, Cas. So hot." The words were spilling out of his mouth in a whispered mess. Once Cas was seated fully in him, they stayed like that for a minute, foreheads against each other, their mingled breath warm in the shared space between their mouths. "I'm good, Cas."

That's the cue Cas needed to sway his hips, slow thrust completely opposite of their frenzied groping so far. Dean caught on the rhythm soon enough, meeting Cas' thrusts halfway. He hooked his legs over Cas midsection, the angle perfect for the cockhead to hit his prostate.

"Faster, please." Dean blurted out, his whole body searing with want. Cas pulled all the way back out before thrusting back in, making stars dancing under Dean's closed eyelids. The noises falling out of the man above him were absolutely illegal. 

"Dean, oh God, you feel amazing." Cas breathed out, his name like a prayer on the man's lips. His thrusts grew faster and a little off rhythm, indicating he was close. A hand curled around his cock and Dean arched off the bed, burying Cas deeper in him. A few strokes and Dean was spilling into Castiel's fist, eyes shut tight with the intensity of his orgasm. 

"Come for me, Castiel." Dean slurred, watching the man lose himself to the pleasure with a few sharp thrusts. Dean's limbs felt like jelly and he wrapped them around Cas. He was met with a soft smile and sated gaze, hands cupping his face and pulling him into a tender kiss.

"Hey." Cas whispered.

"Hey, you."

Dean winced a little when Cas pulled out, the emptiness suddenly foreign. He let his gaze linger as Cas stalked towards the washroom, returning with a warm washcloth and wiping him clean. He just laid there, limp and satisfied, a slight twinge of sadness underneath. Dean was foolish enough to think maybe having sex might solve some of the tension between them but Dean was falling fast and hard for Cas, a new familiar feeling blooming between them.

Cas climbed into the bed next to him, a slight hesitancy in his stance. 

"We…" Dean watched the wheels turn in the man's head as he fumbled for the right words. "This,  _ us,  _ I don't-"

"I get it, Cas. Don't worry, this won't leave this room." Dean cut in, not wanting to hear those words from Cas' mouth. "Let's just keep this casual." 

_ Charlie was going to kill him. _

He watched Cas blink at him for a few seconds before sighing softly. "Okay." After another hesitant pause, "Will you stay with me tonight?"

Dean smiled, ignoring the ache in his chest. “Of course.”

* * *


	5. Blind Leap

**Blind Leap**

Dean sat at the edge of the bed, tying his laces. Behind him, Cas let out a sound of protest, hands feeling around the bed.

"Dean, what time?" 

"Mornin' grumpy." Dean chuckled, "It's only six thirty, Cas. Go back to sleep." 

"Where are you going?"

He turned to Cas, carding his fingers through the dark spikes of hair that was already messed up beyond fix, "I gotta be there in my room in case someone comes looking for me." He said. "Gotta keep the cover." It hurt a little, having to go about the day pretending nothing happened between them, but Dean managed a grin. 

"Okay." Cas looked like he was at the edge of falling back asleep.

Dean pressed a kiss to Cas' temple and slipped out of the room, before his mind could wander back into dangerous territories. He went back to his room and spent the rest of the two hours staring at the ceiling before it was time to head back to work. 

Dean climbed into the van, shutting the door behind him. When he turned around, the rest of the staff were glaring at him like he ran over their grandma.

"What?"

"Shut that door a little louder, won't you?" Ruby snapped.

Dean snorted, "That's why you should drink responsibly."

"Fuck off, Winchester. We figured out you abandoned the party after Castiel showed up." Victor blurted out.

"Cas was really tired so I dropped him off at his room and went back to mine." Dean lied, catching himself before he could over explain and make things awkward. "I was a little tipsy too."

"Awh, you're twenty five and an old married guy at the same time." Anna laughed.

"Bite me, Milton."

The only pair of eyes watching him curiously were Benny's and Dean knew he wasn't fooling his friend. He could count on Benny for not spilling anything but that didn't solve the uneasiness in his chest. 

The day was busier than usual with modifications in the final draft and his boss, Mr. Milton looming over his shoulder every few hours, and Dean barely got time to daydream about Cas. As lunch break rolled around, Dean walked over to Cas' office only to find it empty.

He crashed into Ruby on his way out, her face morphing into an annoyed glare as she strutted towards Michael's office.

"Out of the way, Winchester."

"Hey, Ruby. Wait." She turns around, raising a brow. "Did you happen to see Cas somewhere?"

"What, you lost him?" Her grin faded off as she took regard of the concern on Dean's face. "No, Dean. He was not even here today."

"'Kay, thanks." 

Dean pulled his phone out, shooting a text to Cas.

**MESSAGES: CAS**

**Dean:** _ Hey buddy, u OK??? _

He pocketed his phone and walked over to Gabriel's cabin, knocking thrice, ignoring the  _ "Please do NOT knock."  _ sign.

"Is it the pizza man?" Gabriel's voice called from inside the room, a little muffled.

"No, it's your babysitter." Dean poked his head in.

"Deano!" Gabriel exclaimed, chewing around a cupcake. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Dean hesitated, "Where did Cas go?"

"Ah, he never showed up to begin with." Gabriel replied. "Kid is really sick. He almost broke my nose when I tried to wake him up this morning."

"Oh." Dean thought back to their previous night. "He was fine yesterday."

"I don't know, you were the one with him yesterday." Gabriel waggled his brows, "So, did you two do the do?"

"What? No!"  _ Great save.  _ "Quit trying to play matchmaker."

"Oh, I'm not trying anything."

Dean rolled his eyes and closed the door behind him, heading back to his desk. The rest of the day went by pretty quickly, and Dean checked his phone every five minutes, but no messages from Cas.

"Are you planning to add clerestory for the security's office?" Dean jumped a little when Mr.Adams came to stand behind him, peering over his shoulder.

"Actually I was thinking we could get rid of the linhay altogether." Dean explained, "Flat roof the whole thing and add a horizontal edge casement." 

Mr.Adams peered closer, eyes raking over his drawing.

"...I mean, if it's fine with you."

"That's actually pretty great, Dean." Adams beamed. "We could add a bare board trim to go with the theme."

"On it, Mr.Adams."

"I told you to call me Cain, Dean." He patted Dean on the back. "Good job on the design."

"We still don't know how you managed to get on Cain's good side." Victor turned on his chair as Adams walked away. "Guy's a total demon sometimes."

"Eh, he's pretty swell." Dean shrugged. 

"So. any plans after work?" 

"Nah, gotta finish some more drawings and then call my brother maybe."

"We were planning to go out to eat. Benny found this really good place. Care to join?"

Dean shook his head, "Nah, I'll pass. Have fun."

The clock struck five and Dean rolled up his drawings, clearing his desk and heading out, mind clouding with worry. 

* * *

Castiel seemed to be awake enough to hear a soft knock on his door, or maybe he was imagining it along with all the thudding in his head. But the door clicked open and someone slipped in, shutting it behind them.

"Cas?"

Dean's voice was pleasant, a slight edge of worry in it. He let out a grunt in acknowledgement, burying himself deeper under the covers. The bed dipped next to him and a hand caressed his cheek.

Castiel hissed, "Your hands are cold."

"Oops, sorry." The hand pulled away and Castiel missed it already. "What happened, angel?"

He opened his eyes, shifting the covers to look up at Dean. The cool air hit his skin and he shivered. "I think I'm coming down with a fever. I usually have a hard time adjusting to climate changes."

"You wanna go to the doctor?"

"No, Gabriel made me take some medicines. I will be fine in a few hours." He replied, sheepishly adding, "Do you mind staying for a while?"

Dean pulled off his jacket and shoes, climbing underneath the covers next to Castiel. His body was warm against Castiel's, and he wrapped his arms around Dean's waist and rested his head on Dean's chest. Fingers carded through his hair and Castiel sighed, warmth filling his chest.

He deliberately ignored the twinge of disappointment, not being able to hold Dean like that every chance he got and wake up next to the man without worrying about losing him. But, Dean wanted to keep whatever it was between them strictly no-strings-attached and Castiel was going to respect that.

"How was work, Dean?"

"Decent." Dean replied. "I pitched some designs to Adams and he liked it. We got the invoice for the materials and Michael nearly killed Aaron for finishing the balance sheet before adding it to AP."

"Nice." Castiel grumbled.

"You're not even listening, are you?" Dean chuckled. "Did you eat something?"

"I had some soup before medicine." Cas said. The throbbing in his head was dying a little but he still felt a little dizzy. "You're so warm, please don't leave."

"Not going anywhere, Cas." Dean assured. "Sammy said hi by the way."

Castiel could hear the familiar smile in Dean's voice when he talked about his family. "I know you miss them, I'm sorry."

"S' fine, Cas. I got you for now." Dean's hands were like magic, making Castiel's eyes droop. He wanted to clear things with Dean, let him know whatever happened between them was not merely a spur of the moment.

"Dean, about yesterday night-"

"Shh, we have enough time to talk about all of that." Dean cut him off, "Get some rest for now."

Somewhere past what might be hours, Castiel felt the warmth leave him and he let out a whine, too tired to be embarrassed. He felt a soft kiss being pressed to his forehead. A hand lingered on his shoulder for a while until he heard Dean mutter a curse under his breath and suddenly he was gone.

Castiel rolled over and pulled the covers around him tighter, breathing in the faint scent of Dean on his pillows.

* * *

Dean verified his ID at the front desk and made his way over to Cas' room. He knocked in the door softly, just in case his friend was sleeping. 

"Yes?"

Dean pushed open the door and poked his head in. Cas was sitting at the desk, a pencil in hand.

"Care to join me for dinner?" Dean grinned at him, "I got takeout."

"Oh, absolutely." Cas beamed, a little more color to his cheek than the last time he left him asleep. "I've worked up an appetite doing nothing."

"Good, 'cause I got you some herbal soup and kale smoothie for your fever."

"What?" 

Cas was staring at him, blue eyes wider than ever. Dean doubled over laughing.

"Just fuckin' with you, Cas." He huffed out between laughs. "I got burgers. Was craving some myself."

"Good. I was about to cut ties with you."

"Over dinner?" Dean chuckled. He placed the plastic bag on the round table and walked over to Cas, unable to resist the urge to circle an arm around his shoulder. "How are you feeling?"

Cas leaned into the touch, head tucked against his stomach. "Better now." 

He peered down at the sketchbook kept open on Cas' desk, "Whatcha drawing there?"

"Fuck," Cas pulled away, shutting the book close at lightning speed, "nothing."

"Okay, now I gotta see it."

"It's stupid, Dean." Cas looked up at him and Dean had to hold himself back with every inch of his being from leaning down and kissing him. Dean was still coming down from a very dangerous revelation he had as he watched the man asleep only a few hours ago, the thought making him want to run for the hills. He was falling in love with Cas and there was absolutely nothing anyone could do to stop him from falling harder. 

"Fine, whatever." Dean shrugged, nonchalantly. He knew he was guilt tripping Cas, but that's a liberty of friendship he took because he was an asshole like that.

"Alright, here you go." Cas handed him the book, chewing on the end of his pencil.

"Look man, if you don't want me to see, it's-"

"No, it's okay." Cas smiled at him, "If I had to show it to someone, it would be you."

Dean skimmed his fingers through the leather binding, carefully turning it over. The first few pages were torn out, the paper sticking out from the ridges. He flipped over, eyes skimming through the various sketches. Most of them were figure drawings, the faces vague but rest of the detailing vivid and precise, careful strokes forming beautiful sketches.

The final few pages were portraits along with a few close ups. Dean wasn't sure if he was hallucinating but those faces sure looked like him — a lot. They were somehow perfect, every quirk of his face that Dean usually dismissed in the mirror present in those drawings.

"Not to sound cocky but is that…"

"Yes, that's you." Cas shrugged, now standing close to him. "What can I say, you have a very artistic face."

"Ah, it's a curse." Dean grinned at Cas, handing the book back to him. "Seriously, these are amazing. I don't know much about art but these are fucking beautiful, and not just 'cause it's my fa-"

Cas tugged him closer by his sleeve, meeting his mouth in a deep kiss. Dean sucked in a sharp breath, his brain catching up without any protest. Cas licked over the seam of his lower lips and Dean let out a whimper, opening up for Cas to slot his tongue in. His heart was beating hard against his chest, everything around him dissolving. Cas pulled back suddenly, panting against his mouth.

"Shit, I have a fever."

Dean huffed a laugh, "Not gonna stop me." He leaned forward and caught Cas' lips in his, smiling into the kiss. It was perfect, like every single kiss of theirs, slow but desperate. Cas had a hand in his hair and another on his waist and Dean's hands were circling his neck. A part of him still nursed a little hope — maybe Cas too wanted what Dean so desperately craved — but it was too good to be true.

His stomach let out a small growl and Dean broke off, laughing. 

"Dinner's getting cold."

* * *

"Winchester, heads up!"

Dean caught the stapler just an inch shy of his face. "What the fuck, Gabe?"

"He's standing on a ladder, Gabriel." Cas uttered, from below him.

"I know you would've caught him if he fell." Gabriel winked. 

Dean turned away, unable to fight the smile tugging at his lips. He knew he was falling harder for Cas with every passing minute, but Cas didn't have to know that. Dean kept telling himself it was part of their  _ casual relationship _ when they snuck into each others' rooms in the middle of the night just to fall asleep next to the other or when Cas pushed him against the men's room door and kissed him senseless only a couple minutes ago.

Dean reached over and stapled the left over end of the banner to the soft board. "Cas, Is it straight?"

"I can't be sure from this angle." Cas replied. "Get down from there and I can let go of the ladder and check."

Dean smirked down at him, "Will you actually catch me if I fall?" It was not even that high and Dean would be fine even if he landed on his ass.

"You know I will." Cas replied, a glint of challenge in his eyes.

"Alright then, incoming." Dean let go of the ladder and fell back, landing perfectly in Cas' arms, bridal style.

“I’ve been waiting to say this my whole life," Dean smirked, “I think I just... _ fell for you. _ "

Cas rolled his eyes, "I will drop you out of the window." 

He lowered Dean's feet to the floor, helping him steady himself. The rest of the staff were busy working their own part of the job, not paying attention to them. Dean walked back, looking up at the banner that read ' _ Benvenuto _ ' in giant white letters against a navy blue background.

"I still don't see why we're doing this." Cas said from beside him.

“Your brother was pretty worked up about making sure we put out a good welcome.” Dean replied. “I mean, I get it. This project is huge for the company. I can’t even picture the numbers that’s going into this project.”

Cas huffed a laugh, “Trust me, it’s a lot.”

“Dean!” 

He whipped his head around and saw Amara racing towards him, looking like she just saw a ghost.

“What’s wrong?”

“So many things.” She ushered, gasping for breath. “Mr. Adams had an accident on his way here, He’s taken to the hospital.”

“Fuck, is he okay?”

“Yes, but he has to remain hospitalized. Michael wants you to do the presentation.”

"What?"

"You have to. Dean, we don't have time for any other alternative."

“Oh shit.” He ran a hand through his hair, panic flooding his system. “I can’t. Not with only a few hours left.”

“Dean,” A hand caught him by the elbow, pulling him closer, “you worked with Cain for the presentation. You can do this.”

“Fuck, I don’t wanna screw this up man.”

“Hey, look at me.” Cas’ eyes were kind, and Dean felt like he could breathe better. “It will be fine. Let’s go to my office, we will sort this out.”

“Yeah. Yeah, okay.” Dean moved to his desk, “Let me grab my stuff.”

* * *

"That was amazing, Dean." Castiel clapped, leaning back against his chair. "Just remember to breathe. You were going a little pale there."

Dean rubbed a hand across his mouth. "Stop bullshiting man, tell me what you really think."

"I did." Castiel replied calmly. "Just present it the way you did in front of me and you will be fine."

"Right, of course." Dean began pacing back and forth. "Not like this is a big deal or anything. Totally, no pressure."

Castiel walked over to Dean and stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. Dean blinked up at him, green eyes wide and unblinking.

"What?"

Castiel hooked a finger under his chin and pulled him forward into a closed mouth kiss, the man letting out a sigh as their lips met.

"What was that for?" 

"Good luck kiss." Castiel shrugged. Dean opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"It's time, guys." Ruby peeked in.

"Right." Dean let out a huff of breath, his hands on his hips. "If I pass out and die, don't let anyone into my room."

Castiel rolled his eyes, "You will do great, Dean. Come on."

They stepped into the main office, Castiel's giving a reassuring squeeze to Dean's hand before letting go and moving forward to greet the guest.

"Castiel Novak, Operations Director." He shook hands with the CEO of Adler Industries **,** Naomi Adler.

"Should we be waiting until Mr. Novak returns?" Naomi asked.

"Michael won't be back for a while, he's visiting our architect at the hospital." Gabriel provided. "I'm sure he mentioned."

"Yes, yes." Naomi waved her hand in dismissal. "Shall we proceed, then?"

Castiel kept glancing at Dean, who was growing paler by the minute. The staff and the visitors filled into the conference room, taking their seats. Castiel made sure to sit in Dean's direct line of vision, hoping that would calm him down a little bit.

Dean walked over to the front of the room with his laptop, eyes searching the room. When his gaze met his, Castiel mouthed a 'good luck' and sat up on his chair to listen to his friend speak.

* * *

  
  



	6. Cliff's Edge

**Cliff’s Edge**

Dean's knees were shaking by the time he ended his presentation. The next few seconds were the worst thing he had ever experienced, before the crowd broke into applause, Naomi getting up from her seat to shake his hand.

"That was very impressive, Mr. Winchester." Her tone was neutral but there was warmth in her voice. "We will be discussing the further motions with Michael."

"Thank you, ma'am." Dean gulped, his heart still pounding in his ears. The crowd spilled out of the room, a few including Victor, Benny and Amara patting him on the back. One of the staff from Adler’s stopped next to him, eyeing him up and down. 

"May I help you?" Dean stared at the man.

"Samuel Campbell." The man held out his hand and Dean shook it. "I have to say, you crossed our expectations, which wasn't a hectic task considering how moderate it was. Nonetheless, good job." With that, he walked away. 

"What was that about?" Benny barked.

"The hell if I know." Dean shrugged. 

"Campbell was against doing business with us. He had some rivalry with Zachariah, back when he used to be in charge." Victor commented.

"Seriously, how do you know gossip about literally everything?" Anna cocked a brow.

"If I tell you, you wouldn't need me anymore." Victor grinned. "Is anyone else starving."

"Come on, brother." Benny clapped him on the shoulder. "You probably haven't eaten a thing."

"I'll catch up, Benny." Dean met Castiel's eyes, who was leaning against the table a few steps away from him. Benny gave him a look but walked away, rest of the others following along. As soon as the room emptied out, Dean crossed the distance between him and Cas in a few long strides and fell into his friend's arms.

"Jesus fucking Christ. Tell me I didn't screw the pooch on that one." He whispered against Castiel's shoulder. 

"I thought that was already established from all the appreciation you received." Cas said, arms wrapping around his waist, and Dean debated whether to kiss him or kick him in the shin.

"I wanna know what you think." 

Cas pulled back, cupping Dean's face in both hands. "You did amazing, Dean. From what I have heard about Naomi, she has even lesser emotions than my father, and that says a lot. If she vocalized her impression then you know you did well."

Dean dived forward and caught Cas' lips in a kiss, chaste and sweet. Kicking him in the shin can wait.

"You should go. Gabriel is alone with the Adlers." He turned Cas around by the shoulder and led him out of the door. 

Sure enough, Naomi was glaring intently at Gabriel as he ate her ear off. Cas shot him a helpless look and Dean tried his best not to laugh. Naomi and her staff left eventually, the rest of the office sighing heavily.

"I went to a boarding school and _that_ was the most I've had to behave in my life. Lord knows why we're working with her." Ruby commented.

Dean threw an arm around Castiel's shoulder, "Our boss is still standing here."

Cas chuckled, "Oh, I agree with her. Naomi can be a handful."

"Guys, Michael is calling. Someone pick up the phone!" Gabriel called from his office, and next to him, Cas let out a sigh, leaving to deal with Michael. 

Dean was in a great mood altogether, from not having dropped the ball on his presentation and just being around Cas in general. 

"Guys, lunch is on me." Dean called out, earning cheers from his colleagues. "I'll even pay for what Vic eats."

Victor slapped his ass as he walked past Dean, "Nice try but I'm not gonna sleep with you."

He bit his tongue right as he was about to call out that he had someone far hotter to sleep with. Dean was never the one to brag but Cas wasn't making it easy.

He pulled his phone out to message Cas.

**MESSAGES: CAS**

**Dean:** _goin out 2 eat_

_that burger place u like_

_miss u_

Dean couldn't help but grin like an idiot, even though he felt like a clingy teenager. The guy was doing crazy things to Dean.

He pulled open a set of messages from their family group which Charlie created, walking out of the office as he skimmed through them. Most of it was nerd shit that Dean pretended he didn't know or her rants about how amazing Dorothy was.

**MESSAGES: LOSECHESTERS**

**Charlie _:_** _And then I braid flowers into hair. She was so grumpy but sat there for me to do it. I will_

_die for her._

**Dean:** _This chick sounds cool. Would suck if I had to threaten her if she hurts u_

 **Charlie:** _She'd kick your ass so bad you will cry for days. Btw, she's no "chick"_

_She's my queen, handmaiden. Respect._

**Dean:** _:/_

_Isn't it like night there, why r u awake_

**Charlie:** _sleep is for the week_

_*weak_

**Jess:** _OMG STOP TEXTING IM TRYING TO SLEEP_

 **Dean:** _sorry :P_

  
He chuckled, tucking his phone back into his pocket and jogging over to his colleagues

* * *

"I swear to God, one more minute and I'd have passed out." Dean said. "Naomi was staring holes through my face."

"You did good, Dean. You were a little pale but they probably couldn't tell." Benny patted him on the back.

"Yeah, even Cas said I was going white." Dean chuckled. 

"We could see him shifting in his seat every time you started looking a little nervous." Anna grinned. "You guys are so adorable."

"I know I am." Dean winked at her, the familiar warm feeling making home in his chest. 

"Where's Castiel, did you not invite him?"

The jingling of the door got their attention and Dean turned around, waving his hand at Cas. He spotted them and walked over, already making butterflies bounce off Dean's stomach walls. 

"Sorry, I got caught up in a few things.", said Cas, with a tired sigh. Dean pulled up a chair next to him, turning away from their friends for a minute.

"Everything okay, Cas?"

Cas offered him a small smile, "Yes. Are you feeling better?"

"Uh, yeah." Dean grinned. 

Ruby tapped her fingers on the table, "How is Mr. Adams?" 

Fuck, between all of that, Dean kind of forgot about the guy.

"He’s fine, just a minor injury to his shoulder. He will be back in a few days." Cas replied. "The workload might increase for some of you until then, especially Dean."

Dean threw a challenging smirk at Cas, "Not gonna break that easy."

"Yeah, Dean thinks he's the Scheherazade of everything." Victor chided in. 

Before Dean could throw in some snarky one liner, Cas spoke,

"I don't know about that but Dean is an amazing person. " Cas said. "He doesn't give himself enough credit."

Dean could swear his face was on fucking fire. "I'm sitting right here." He grumbled.

Anna giggled and Ruby made a gagging noise. Dean kicked them under the table, aiming to hit at least one of them. Fortunately, Benny was the one who got kicked so the whole thing dropped there. 

The waitress came around to take their orders and Dean struggled around with the bits and pieces of Italian he picked up over the course of the last few weeks. 

"A round of, what's the word…?" He sucked his bottom lip into this mouth, thinking hard. "Right, _Amarello."_

 _"Amaretto."_ Castiel corrected, with the cock of a brow. The face was something Dean was familiar with in the bedroom and it did nothing to help the squirming in his chest. "Really? It's the afternoon."

Dean shrugged, "It's five o'clock somewhere."

"Castiel, did you get hold of Michael?" Ruby asked. 

"Oh, yes. I almost forgot." Cas' face lit up. "I have some good news. Those of you who are not heads of any department can return to Chicago within a week."

There was a general outbreak on the table, some of them excited while others not done with their paid vacation. Dean knew he was going back, but a different thought nagged him.

"Hey, Cas," Dean nudged him slightly, "will you be staying back?"

"No." Cas said, "Can we talk about this in a few days? I have a number of things to discuss with you."

"Okay." Dean nodded, turning back to the group. The conversation flowed pretty smoothly after that, Cas effortlessly fitting into the group while Dean tried his best not to gawk at the guy. Cas hands were splayed on his knee under the table, his fingers tapping absentmindedly. Dean had a hard time keeping all the sinful thoughts at bay. 

"Right, Dean?"

"Huh?" Dean blinked at Aaron.

"I was saying the story of how we met at a gay bar before we met at the office." Aaron snickered.

Dean groaned, "God, don't remind me of that night. I was sober and decent when I left home and I don't even want to tell you how I came back. It took three hours to get off all the glitter."

Cas nudged him, "Was that the night you almost got arrested?"

"Nah, that was the fourth of July." Dean shrugged. "Another feather in my crown of bad decisions, though that one is fully on Charlie."

"Jesus, who even are you?" Victor asked, wrinkling his nose. "Take care spilling your secrets to your boss."

"Cas has seen worse."

"Yeah, I bet he has."

Dean rolled his eyes, ignoring the way Cas' fingers tighten on his knee. 

"So, how about another round of drinks?"  
  
  


* * *

Castiel knocked on Dean's door twice, getting no reply. He turned the knob, slipping into the room and shutting the door behind him. 

He shed his coat, hanging it on to one of the chairs. "Dean?"

"In here, Cas." Dean's voice called from the balcony.

Castiel pushed the curtains away and found Dean sitting on a tweed chair, his phone in his hand. He was on facetime with someone, so Castiel waited next to the threshold of the balcony.

Dean turned to him, beckoning him closer, "S' fine, Cas. It's just Sammy."

"Is that Cas there?" A man's voice called from the other end of the line. 

"Oh my God, introduce us!" Another voice exclaimed, this time female.

Castiel stood there, staring at Dean, his heart fluttering in his chest. He was generally very awkward with social interactions but this was Dean's family. The same people Dean talked about like it's his pride and joy. Even though they were not a couple as such, Castiel felt the same kind of nervousness.

Dean shot him an apologetic smile. "Guys, leave him alone. He probably doesn't wanna talk."

He cleared his throat, "It's fine, Dean. Actually I would love to meet them." He leaned against the arm of Dean's chair, squatting down to face the phone. "Hello, guys."

"Oh wow." A red haired woman, whom Castiel assumed was Charlie, smiled at him. "Hey, Cas. I'm Charlie. Dean must have told great things about me."

Castiel chuckled, "He did, your highness."

Charlie gasped, "That's it, you're officially one of us." She exclaimed. "Took me years to get him to call me that. Also, he's told us a lot about you. In fact, he wouldn't shut up."

Castiel bit his lower lip to hide a smile, glancing at Dean, who was looking as red as Castiel probably himself did.

"Let me talk to him, Charlie." The man next to her, whom he could easily identify as the younger Winchester, grabbed the phone from her. His features were not very similar to that of Dean's on the first look, but there were certain striking elements that were common among both the brothers.

"Hey, Castiel. I'm Sam. Is my brother being a pain in the ass?"

"If anything, Cas is a pain in my ass." Dean smirked, Castiel being the only one getting the innuendo behind it. 

"Your brother is definitely a handful." Castiel shrugged. "I'm the only one stopping him from trying out every pizza joint in the area."

"That's it, I'm hanging up." Dean rolled his eyes. "Barely a minute in and you're ganging up on me."

"Ouch, Dean, still being a baby?" Sam mocked.

"Fuck off."

A blonde woman in hospital scrubs sat down next to Sam. "Hi there, Cas. I'm Jessica, Sam's girlfriend."

"Nice to meet you, Jessica." Castiel smiled at her. "How is your workshop going?"

"Oh, Dean told you about that." Jessica looked surprised. "It's going great, though I barely get to stay home. Listen, my shift starts in half an hour. I'ts really nice to meet you, Cas."

"You too, Jessica."

Eventually they hung up and Dean tossed his phone on the coffee table and looked up at Castiel. "Sorry, they can be a little too enthusiastic."

"It's alright, Dean." Cas sat down on the arm of the chair, carding his fingers through the unruly spikes of Dean's hair. He felt Dean lean into the touch, humming softly. "It's a refreshing change from the generally monotonous people I'm surrounded by. My whole family combined does not have as much enthusiasm as Charlie alone."

Dean snorted, "And not one person in my family shuts their cakehole for more than five minutes straight. Lord knows how we both get along.

"I guess it's because we are what is missing from each other's lives." Castiel traced his free hand along Dean's shoulder blades. "After you came along, life became a lot less boring."

Dean stiffened underneath his hands, and Castiel feared for a moment that Dean's might have recognized his more than physical feelings for him. But then, Dean let out a soft laugh.

"Let's just say, since you came along, I've never complained about going to work. Not even once." Dean pulled away, climbing out of his chair. "If I sit here anymore, I'll freeze my balls off."

Castiel followed him back into the room, the warmth making him shudder. "You should lock your door. Anyone could have just walked in."

"I knew you were coming." Dean shrugged. "Besides, if anyone would rob me, it's gonna be Vic and Aaron pulling a prank on me." 

Castiel kicked off his shoes and sat on Dean's bed, crossing his feet. Dean sat down next to him, their knees knocking together.

"So, what'd you wanna talk about."

"I am going to be returning to Chicago with you next week." Castiel began. "It is because a few staff from our branch will be moving there."

"Yeah, I heard about the split. Rumors spread fast." Dean said. "I meant to ask you about it but I forgot. Anyways, what does that have to do with you?"

"Because, I will be taking charge of either one of the two branches."

"Holy fuck, that's awesome Cas." Dean's face broke into a grin. "This is fucking huge."

"It is, in all it's sense, overwhelmingly huge." Castiel sighed. "I don't even know if I'm ready for such a responsibility."

"Hey, if you don't wanna take up something like this, then you gotta tell it to whoever's in charge." Dean took his hand in his. "Don't work yourself up over something you can avoid."

"Why can't I seem to handle something my father and my brothers seem to run easily?"

"It's probably 'cause this isn't your thing. But that doesn't mean you can't do the job because I've seen you around the office." Dean pulled his hand up, pressing a soft kiss to his knuckles. "You're good at literally everything you walk past, Cas. But, if you feel like you need an out, you gotta take the exit. Whatever you choose, I'll be there for you."

Castiel wanted nothing more than to scream to the world everything he felt for the man in front of him. But their situation was so much of a mess, he couldn't even whisper it to Dean alone, forget everyone else. Instead, he pulled Dean into his arms, leaning back against the head board.

"Can I stay here for the night?" He asked.

Dean wrapped a hand around his middle. "You don’t have to ask."

* * *

"Hmm, that feels nice." Dean hummed, arching back into Castiel's touch. "I need a massage every time I come back from visiting the site."

Castiel worked his fingers into the tight knot on Dean's shoulder, "When was the last time you got a massage?" 

"Never?" Dean mumbled. "Dunno if magic fingers count."

Castiel tilted his head, "What's that?"

"Magic fingers, Cas." Dean turned around on the bed to look at him. "Oh, you wouldn't know those. In motels, the beds have this feature where you put in coins and the bed gives you a massage. Well, kind of."

Castiel watched Dean intently, confirming his friend was not making things up. "Are those really a thing?"

"Yeah, man." Dean sat up on his knees, "You wouldn't know 'cause you probably grew up in a mansion with your own personal masseuse."

"Well, we had our own spa, if that counts." Castiel shrugged. 

"You had your own spa, naturally." Dean huffed a laugh. "Well, I'm glad you didn't turn out to be some rich asshole."

"That is something I'm grateful for at this point in my life, but growing up I always felt like I never fit in." Castiel spilled out, knowing Dean wouldn't see him any differently. 

"Hey," Dean's hands came up to cup his cheek, "it doesn't matter if you're not like any of them. You're a whole other individual, Cas. You gotta do what fits you the best, and if anyone objects, well, fuck them."

In that moment, Castiel was hit with the revelation that he was falling in love with Dean Winchester. He had Dean so close to him, and yet, he can't say those words out loud. He never knew what having someone truly care for you without asking anything in return felt like until Dean came into his life. The man was selfless like that, always helping anyone who needs support, seeking no please or thank you.

Castiel wrapped his hand around Dean's palm on his cheek, turning his head to press a kiss to it. "Come here, Dean."

Dean obeyed without hesitation, climbing into Castiel's lap and wrapping his hands around his shoulder. Their lips met in a tender kiss, tongues slotting against each other like perfect fit. He slid his hand down Dean's back, eliciting a shiver out of the man. 

"Dean," Cas panted, chest heaving with arousal and love in equal parts. "I need you…" He meant it in all sense of the phrase, but Dean didn't have to know that.

"I got you, angel." Suddenly, Dean was climbing out of his lap and Castiel let out a whine of protest. 

Dean chuckled, "Lemme get the lube and condom, baby." His voice was thick with arousal and Castiel would have zoned out everything else around him if it weren't for the guilt in his chest. They have traded blow jobs and lazy handjobs since the night of the party, every time Castiel being a fifth of a second away from spilling his feelings. He didn't know how much more he could take.

A good part of his worries faded away as Dean cupped his face and kissed him full on the mouth, one hand working with the button on his pants. 

"Off. Now." Dean growled against his lips, pressing the bottle of lube into his hands.

Castiel wrapped his fingers around Dean’s wrist, pulling their lips apart for a moment. “Will you fuck me, Dean?”

Dean groaned, crashing their mouths together in a frenzy, “Yeah, yeah okay.”

They climbed out of the bed to get their clothes off, and as soon as they were naked, Castiel was on Dean, moaning into the kiss as their erections rubbed together, spreading electric heat down to his spine. Dean flipped them around, Castiel on his back and Dean eyeing him hungrily from between his parted legs.

“Fuck, you’re so hot.” Dean panted against his chest, breath coming out in small huffs as he licked and sucked on Castiel’s neck. “I want you so much.”

“Dean... please…” Castiel ushered, hoping Dean would know what he wanted. 

Sure enough, the sound of a bottle cap popping open echoed across the room and Castiel heaved a sigh as Dean wedged a pillow under his hips and kneeled down between Castiel’s thighs. A cold finger pressed against his rim and his hips arched off the bed, fingers fisting the sheets.

“Shh, relax.” Dean whispered, a hand coming around to wrap around his cock, pumping slow strokes, which resulted in anything but relaxation. Castiel’s head was swimming in the euphoria of Dean’s touch but he willed his muscles to relax. 

A finger slid into him ever so slowly, and Castiel trembled with the effort to stay still. 

“You’re doing so good, Cas. So perfect.” Dean murmured, sliding his fingers further in, letting go of his cock. Dean was still for a few seconds and Castiel wiggled his hips slightly, pushing Dean’s finger deeper into him. That was enough invitation for Dean to pull his finger out and thrust them back in. Castiel let out a guttural groan, swaying his hips in rhythm with Dean’s thrusts.

“More, Dean... more.” Castiel urged, and Dean obeyed, sliding another finger next to the first. This time he didn’t wait before thrusting the fingers in and out and curling them inside.

“Fuck!” Castiel cried out as Dean’s fingers brushed his prostate. “Dean, more... I need...“

“I don’t wanna hurt you, Cas.” Dean breathed out, and Castiel’s heart leaped in his chest. 

“You won’t.” Castiel replied, knowing that he trusted Dean with his body. “Please.”

“Okay.” Dean huffed, leaning forward to kiss him. Castiel sighed as their lips met, his hands leaving the sheets and coming around to clutch at Dean’s shoulder. A third finger pressed inside him and Castiel trembled, moaning against Dean’s lips. Soon enough, the fingers pulled out and Dean’s hands came up to cup his cheek.

“You’re gonna tell me if anything hurts, capiche?”

“I capiche.” Castiel nodded. “Just fuck me.”

Dean chuckled, rolling the condom on and lubing himself up before lining up to push in. Castiel's breath caught in his chest as the blunt head of Dean's cock pushed past his rim ever so slowly. He arched off the bed, digging his fingers into the meat on Dean's shoulder. 

Dean groaned, but stayed still. Castiel thrust his hips forward, urging Dean on. He was growing crazy with the need to have Dean fully inside him, like shock waves pulsing down to his spine. 

"You fine?" Dean asked, voice coming out in a hoarse whisper.

"Yes." Castiel breathed out. "Please…"

"Yeah, fuck, gonna make you feel so good." Dean nodded frantically, rolling his hips forward. A litany of moans and curses escaped Castiel's lips as Dean bottomed out, making him feel so impossibly full. 

"Dean… _fuck."_ He grabbed Dean's ass in his palms, urging him to start moving. Dean pulled out halfway before thrusting back in, and Castiel hung on to Dean for dear life. The thrusts grew harder with each passing minute, Dean pulling out a little more before thrusting back in, slamming against his prostate with each drag of his cock.

"Shit, Cas. So tight." Dean panted, face flush. "So good for me."

"Dean." Castiel slid his hands around Dean's neck and slotted his feet around Dean's middle, pulling him in as close as possible, burying Dean's cock deep inside him. A hand wrapped around his cock, and Castiel cried out in pleasure, his heart beating loud in his ears. 

"Dean, I-" Castiel caught himself at the last second and buried his face into Dean's neck as he came, his vision whiting out behind his closed eyelids. He sunk further back into the mattress, watching Dean's face as he slams into Castiel, his body trembling from the aftershocks of his orgasm. 

"Shit, I'm so close, sweetheart." Dean groaned, his thrusts falling out of rhythm. He looked gorgeous like this, lips parted and eyes hooded. Castiel kissed him, swallowing every moan spilling out of Dean's lips. 

"So gorgeous, baby. " Castiel murmured, rolling his hips forward to meet Dean's thrusts.

" _Cas._ " Dean's hips stilled and Castiel felt the cock inside him pulse. 

Dean leaned his forehead against Castiel's, the room filling with nothing but their ragged breaths. He slowly pulled out and Castiel let out a while at the loss, earning a chuckle from Dean. He pulled off the condom and tied it before aiming for the trash can at the far end of the room.

"That was my first time doing that for someone in a long time." Castiel whispered.

Dean turned his head to face him, "What? Bottoming?"

"Yes."

“Was it good?”

“It was more than-” He stopped when he saw the grin on Dean’s face. “You’re an ass.”

“A sexy one at that.” Dean winked, holding his arms out. Castiel pulled him closer, pressing a kiss to his forehead. Dean nuzzled into his neck, sighing softly.

“You okay, Cas?”

The question was simple enough, but Castiel didn't have an answer. Everything about Dean felt right to him but every time Castiel reached out, it was as though Dean was pushed back a step away from him. Castiel was in love with Dean Winchester, and he desperately didn't want to get his heart broken.

"Yes, Dean." Castiel managed a smile, "How does the prospect of a bath sound?"

Dean grinned, "Very appealing."

* * *

  
  
Dean woke up with a crick in his neck, having slept weird. Cas though, seemed unbothered as he shuffled closer to Dean, octopus grip around his waist. Dean chuckled, running his fingers through Cas' hair, leaning down to pepper kisses on his face.

"Morning, Mr. Novak." Dean nipped at his jaw in an attempt to wake the man up.

"No." Cas pushed him off the bed and Dean landed on his ass on the floor.

"What the fuck, Cas?" Dean complained, "Did you just kick me out of the bed?"

"Yes." Cas slurred. "Come back here, it's cold."

"Should've thought when you pushed me off the bed."

Cas let out a sound of protest, "I miss you."

Dean couldn't help but smile at that, wanting nothing more than to crawl back into bed with Cas and go to sleep. But he had two days left to leave and his clothes hadn't even made it out of his closet. He got off the floor, the cool air in the room slamming against his bare skin. Cas looked so adorable when he slept, lips slightly parted and body buried under a mountain of blankets. Dean was always the one to sleep with one pillow and a blanket, for which Cas called him a psychopath and said they'd sleep in his room all the time. The clock on the nightstand said twenty minutes to seven and Dean figured they had some time to spare. He peeled the covers back and climbed under them, instantly having an armful of Cas. Dean pressed a kiss to the top of Cas' head, inhaling the familiar scent of vanilla that seemed to follow Cas everywhere and had become a part of Dean's life too, so much so that he sometimes felt it on himself. Everything about the man had become a part of Dean's life, always giving him a hand when he needs one. He would hate to lose it.

"Don't get used to this, Cas." Dean ran his hands up and down Cas' back, "You don't got me once we're back home."

Cas was silent for a moment, fingers tracing nonsense on Dean's skin. 

"I could have you."

Dean sucked in a sharp breath, feeling his heart beat a little faster. 

"You know that can't happen, Cas." Dean sighed. 

"I don't see why not." Cas replied. Dean didn't know what to say. Cas seemed to notice the abrupt silence that fell between them, pulling away as he sat up straight. "I'm so sorry, Dean. I know we can't have that. It was just a spur of the moment."

Dean felt something stir deep in his chest, the words like a bucket of ice over his head. Deep inside, Dean knew Cas was too good for him. But, that didn't stop it from hurting.

"S' okay, Cas. It won't be long before you get over…whatever we are. It's actually good that you know what you want, and I know it's not me." At that point, words were falling out of his mouth on its own accord, eyes focused anywhere but at his friend. "For what it's worth, I'd never been this happy in my life."

"Dean." Cas grabbed his wrist but Dean shook it away. "Why do I feel like we are not on the same page?"

He lets out a watery laugh, "We've never been, Cas. Hell, we've never even been in the same book. I'm the crappy fourth sequel." He grabbed his clothes off the floor and got dressed quickly, turned away from the bed. 

"Hey, wait," He heard the shifting of covers behind him. A hand grabbed his elbow, turning him around. "Dean, please don't speak like that. You mean a lot to me in ways I can't explain. Outside of sex, you're still one of my closest friends. Please tell me if I said something to hurt you."

"You didn't." Dean ran a hand through his hair. "Even if you did, it was probably another spur of the moment. Like when you said you liked me back then." He was dangerously close to spilling the truth but he had it enough being hung up on someone who he had no business even trying to get with.

The look in Cas' eyes made Dean want to run for the hills. He was halfway towards telling Cas it was all an elaborate prank to save his skin when Cas takes a step forward, cupping Dean's face in his hands.

"That was not a lie, sweetheart." His voice barely a whisper. "There is no reason I would not like you. You're one of the most amazing people I have had the privilege knowing."

"Expect, I'm not." Dean pulled away, missing the touch instantly. "I was just so stupid… I should've. Nevermind." He didn't know what he was saying at that point but he knew he had dropped the ball on him and Cas one too many times.

"Dean, please listen-"

Dean shook his head, "See you around, Cas."

It took him all his willpower to not crawl back into Cas' arms and stay there as long as could. Instead, he stepped out into the empty hallway, the cool morning air making him shiver. He wondered why it felt like a breakup even when they were not in a relationship. His chest felt heavy as he climbed down the stairs, drawing his jacket tighter around himself.

It smelled like vanilla.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, maybe a tiny bit of angst. I promise I'll fix it.


	7. Imperfect Dreams

**Imperfect Dreams**

Castiel stowed his luggage and moved to his seat, and saw Dean sitting against the window, looking out through the glass. 

"I couldn't find a different seat at the last minute."

"You can sit wherever you want, Cas." Dean kept his eyes glued to the window. "I don't own the damn plane."

For the past two days, Dean had been ignoring his calls and turning the other way around anytime he spotted him. Castiel was not sure what had happened between them but he knew he should have stopped Dean from walking out on him that night.

Castiel sat down next to Dean cautiously. From their time together, he could read Dean's mood from his posture. Dean was incredibly tense, knuckles white as he gripped the armrest. Castiel cleared his throat,

"Can you switch seats with me?

"Why? You think I'm too weak to handle a few hours in this death box?" Dean’s tone was sharp, even when his voice shook a little.

"No, your face is too distracting to enjoy the view outside." Castiel was not lying when he said that, even though his intention was to get Dean away from the window.

"Whatever." Dean got up, squeezing between the seat and Castiel's legs to get outside. Castiel moved inside and Dean claimed the seat next to him. Castiel fidgeted with his seat belt clip, trying not to be obvious as he glanced at Dean. 

"Dean, about what happened between us-"

"Not now, Cas." Dean cut him off. Castiel dropped the subject, not wanting to make him more miserable that he already was. 

The flight took off and Dean begrudgingly let Castiel hold his hand, as he spit out a string of curses under his breath. Castiel stayed awake as much as he could, refraining from trying to soothe Dean, but keeping an eye on him nevertheless.

"Cas, you're staring."

"Sorry." Castiel looked down at his hands where it was folded on his lap. "You look worried."

"No shit, Sherlock." Dean scoffed. "You could ask Benny or Vic to switch seats with you, I'm sure they'd be fine with that."

"I'm not going anywhere, Dean." Castiel replied, calmly. "I can't help but care about you even when you don't want me to."

Dean met his eyes for the first time in the last couple of days and it was only then Castiel realized the potency with which he missed those greens. 

"I want…" He trailed off, eyes looking blank and distant.

"Dean?"

"Uh, yeah." He blinked back. “S’ nothing.”

“I’m sorry, Dean.”

“You didn’t do anything wrong, Cas.”

“I made you upset.” Castiel replied. “I’m not sure what went wrong, but I hate seeing you hurt.”

“You don’t gotta pretend I mean shit to you.”

Castiel was taken aback by the statement, the fact that Dean even thought something like that making his heart clench. 

"Dean, you mean so much to me. Every word I said, I meant it." Castiel ushered. “Please don’t say you’re not worthy of having people caring about you."

Dean let out a long sigh and said, “I fucked up, didn’t I?”

“I believe it was me who fucked up, per se.” Castiel affirmed. “So, tell me how I can fix it.”

“I…” Dean swallowed, his throat rippling, and Castiel’s eyes followed the movement. "Can we talk once we’re on the ground and not floating in a death box?”

Castiel nodded, unable to bite down his smile. “Okay.”

“Good.”

After a while, Castiel’s mind was at ease and he dozed off, leaning his head on Dean's shoulder. He felt a hand wrapping around him and Castiel leaned into the touch, sighing softly. He wasn't sure if everything between them was alright, but the air around them felt a little less dense than earlier. Castiel doesn't remember how long he was asleep for when the plane shook and Dean let out a yelp.

"Fuck, we're gonna die." 

Castiel rubbed his forehead where it hit the seat when Dean pulled away. "No we are not."

"I don't know if I'll ever get to say this to you but-", Castiel couldn't help but laugh, even as he felt bad for Dean. "You know what, fuck you. Laugh at my misery, you son of a bitch."

"I'm so sorry, Dean." He said between laughs. "But, I can assure you, a minor turbulence won't kill us."

"You say that like you are an angel watching over from the sky." Dean hissed. "Why are there potholes in the goddamn clouds?"

The flight ㅡ to his friend's dismay ㅡ lasted another two hours before the Captain announced the landing. Dean looked incredibly pale, lips muttering something inaudible.

"Are you singing, Dean?"

"Yeah. So?"

Castiel held up his hands in surrender, letting Dean deal with his fear whichever way he found comfortable. It was only until they reached the baggage claim that some color returned on Dean's face

* * *

Dean outright groaned when he saw his family waiting to pick him up holding giant sighs that said 'welcome back from your gay cruise.' It would have been a little funny if his trip didn't involve any gay activities, but that ship had sailed by then.

Next to him, Cas let out a snort. Dean turned to him, narrowing his eyes. 

"You're real giggly today."

"It’s not my fault your family is hilarious." Cas feigned an innocent expression, and Dean's hands itched to pull him into a kiss. 

"Dean!" Sam beckoned him over, waving his hand like a maniac. Damn, it felt good to be back home.

"Heya, Sammy." Dean pulled him into a hug, drawing Jess and Charlie along with him. "You guys didn't have to come."

"After all the effort we put into this?" Charlie waved the sign in the air. 

"Burn that thing right now or so help me, I will Liam Nesson your asses." He turned around, pulling Cas in by an arm around his shoulder. "Guys, meet Castiel Novak.”

"Finally!" Charlie was the first one to cling on to him like a koala bear. "I thought you'd be shorter."

Cas turned to Dean with his kitten glare. "Dean thinks I'm four feet."

Dean chuckled, "You're still a dorky little guy." 

Cas rolled his eyes and turned to talk to Sam, Jess and Charlie, while Dean just stood back and let them have at it. Sure enough, the three of them were looming over Cas, firing questions at him about lord knows what.

“Guys, lay off him. He’s tired.” Dean snorted, seeing the confused and slightly terrified expression on Cas’ face.

Eventually, Cas found his way back to Dean, smiling softly, making Dean’s knees go weak. “I need to get going.”

“‘Course. Get some shuteye. Lord knows how much I let you sleep on the way.”

“I don’t regret a second of it.” Cas left a hand lingering on his shoulder while he turned back to the crowd. "It was really nice to meet all of you."

“You too, Cas. You should come over for dinner some time.” Jess said.

“Sure.” Cas nodded, turning back to Dean. “I will talk to you soon.”

Dean felt a weird sense of warmth in his chest, seeing Cas fit so well among his family.

"Can I come over later in the day?" Dean asked, "I'll help you around with the cleaning."

Cas smiled at him, a smile anyone could easily miss, but Dean knew what every little twitch of Cas' lips meant. "Of course, Dean. You can come over whenever you want."

Dean watched as Cas walked out of the airport gate, a smile making its way to his lips. No matter how he tried to ignore it, Cas had hold of his whole entire heart. He might be wrong, but something told him Cas too wanted what Dean wanted, and it was only a matter of hoping Dean doesn’t screw up anymore. 

When he turned around, his entire family was staring at him.

“What?”

“Forget what we said, you should tell him how you feel.” Sam said. “I mean, look at you. I’ve never seen you look so whipped.”

“Yeah well, fuck you.” Dean grabbed his stuff and headed towards the door. “I’m starving.”

"We'll order enough to clog your arteries." Jess called from behind him. 

Dean grinned, “Now we’re talking.”

* * *

“Did they not feed you there?” Sam wrinkled his nose. 

“I'm spending my day cleaning.” Dean said, chewing more lewdly than before. “Gotta load up on the calories.”

“About that, we cleaned up your apartment yesterday.” Jess remarked. “We thought you would be tired once you’re back.”

“Guys.” Dean really didn’t give enough credit to his family. “You didn’t have to.”

“It was more or less to get Sam’s mind away from freaking out about his bar.”

“Oh, shit. When is that?”

“Three more days.” Sam sighed. “And I wasn’t freaking out. Only seventy percent of students clear in the first try.”

“That’s pretty damn good.” Dean exclaims. “Sammy, if I can make it out as a yuppie, you can pass the bar without breaking a sweat.”

Jess shook her head in resignation. “Since that’s settled, it’s time to bring out the pie.” She padded into the kitchen. Sam grinned at her, cartoon heart eyes and everything.

“God, you’re so whipped.” 

Sam laughed. “You know what, Dean? I am.”

“I’m so happy for you guys.” Dean couldn’t help but me more proud, his little brother all grown up and building a life for himself.

“Me too.” Sam smiled softly. “Now, I have to find a nice person to marry you off to and watch you drive a Prius in your little suburban neighborhood.”

It was pleasantly terrifying how the first person that popped up in his head was Cas and how the guy met all of his brother’s checklists. Except for the Prius. Dean wouldn’t be caught dead driving one of those.

“Man, you really think I should tell Cas about my feelings?” 

“Hell yeah.” Sam exclaimed. “I saw the way he looked at you, Dean. If any of my friends looked at me like you guys look at each other, we both would have some things to hash out.”

Dean snorted. “If this goes south, I can’t even begin to think how awkward it’d be.”

“But if it doesn’t, you’d get to build a future with the guy you love.”

Dean’s eyes widened at that, a wave of heat creeping up his chest.

“Holy shit. I was just throwing a bone out there.” Sam gasped. “You love him.”

“Groundbreaking news, Sam.” Dean rolled his eyes, his brain short circuiting at the thought. “I tried my best not to but Cas was too awesome to resist, both in and out of the sack.”

“Gross,” Sam muttered. “Don’t let him go, okay?”

“Don’t know how, but I’m gonna try not to.”

“It’s going to be fine, Dean.” Jess emerged from the kitchen, sliding a slice of pie in front of him. “Something tells me, Castiel is here to stay.”

Dean smiled at her. “I’ll hold you to that.”

* * *

"You gotta be kidding me."

Castiel dropped the box with a jolt, the thing landing straight on his right foot.

"Fuck." He dropped to the floor, rubbing his foot. Dean was by his side with a few steps, kneeling down next to him. 

"Shit, Cas. Didn't mean to startle you." Strong hands pulled him up and onto the couch. "I was just surprised to see you start tidying up this soon."

"How did you get in?"

"I knocked a few times and you didn't answer so I turned the knob and the door swung open." Dean shrugged. "Now I remember a certain someone telling _me_ to lock my doors."

Castiel feigned a pout, "Is this how you treat an injured man?"

"You little baby." Dean muttered, flicking his ear. "Want me to get an ice pack?"

"I'm fine, Dean. The box wasn't that heavy." Castiel got off the couch and pushed the box upright. "I thought I would get the unpacking out of the way before relaxing."

"Fine, we'll clear this out." Dean eyed the boxes intently, and Castiel could see the wheels turning in his head. "This won't take a lot of time."

"What did you want to talk about, Dean?"

Dean sighed. "Straight to business then." 

Castiel followed Dean to the couch, sitting down next to him, close enough to feel his warmth next to him but far enough that he won't have the urge to pull him close and kiss him.

"First things first, I'm sorry." Dean said, eyes trained to the floor. "I didn't mean to walk out on you like that. I was just being insecure and a huge dumbass in general."

Castiel nodded, even though Dean wasn't watching, not sure where he was headed.

"Now that's out of the way, there's something else you gotta know." Dean's gaze lingered on his face for a fraction of a second before it dropped down. "I like you a lot, Cas."

Castiel's heart began fluttering hard in his chest, his throat suddenly feeling too dry. He opened his mouth hoping some reply would make it past his lips, but Dean continued talking.

"And it's not some stupid school girl crush, man. I like you so fucking much." At that point Castiel realized he should be saying something, but Dean was on a roll. "I thought it'd be out of my system if we fuck, but boy, I was wrong. I know this is the opposite of what you want right now-"

"Dean," Castiel tried.

"S' fine, I get it. I totally understand if you don't wanna be friends anymore ‘cause this is too complicated-"

"Dean, listen to me."

Dean shook his head, "Just let me down easy, I'm a fragile heart."

"And I'm not planning to break it." 

Dean's eyes snapped up at that, a flicker of confusion amidst the green. "Huh?"

"You're not the only one harboring feelings, Dean." Castiel began. "I like you too, a lot. More than I possibly thought I would ever like anyone. It might be difficult to work things out considering our professional relationship," Dean opened his mouth but Castiel held up a hand, "but, I really want to try and make this work. So, if you want to, I am more than willing to try this."

"You wanna date?" Dean asked, words slow and calculated. 

Castiel lifted a hand, cupping his cheek. "Very much."

Dean blinked at him for a few seconds and then he was on Castiel's lap, lips crashing into his in a frenzy of passion. It felt as perfect as it always did, the sweet taste of pie filling Castiel's senses as he looped his hand around Dean's neck, pulling him impossibly close. After a small eternity, their lips fell apart, panting against each other.

"Fuck, I missed you." Dean's eyes were almost dark from want. 

"You have no idea." Castiel breathed back. "Is that why you were angry with me?"

"Woah, now. Angry is just coming off too strong." Dean joked, but the smile on his lips faded away quickly. He tucked his face to the crook of Castiel's neck and Castiel held him close.

“I thought I was gonna lose you, Cas.” Dean murmured against his skin. “You said it was just out of impulse and…”

"I said so because I didn't want you to think I had feelings for you, in case that is not what you wanted." Castiel replied truthfully. "I didn't want to lose you by forcing something you did not wish for ."

Dean chuckled softly and said. "We were such idiots."

"It's concerning how much I say that to myself these days." Castiel laughed, wrapping his arms around Dean. "Will you stay for a while?"

"'Course, angel." Dean pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Now let's unpack, yeah?"

"I don't want to move." Castiel grumbled. "You make a good pillow."

"Are you going to keep me hostage as your concubine?"

Castiel considered the option. "Should I anticipate your brother showing up looking for you?"

"Not if I tell him I got a promotion as my boss' personal cuddler."

"I could pay you in pies and burgers." 

Dean pulled back, his face breaking into a grin. "Castiel Novak, you are the best."

Castiel was seconds away from confessing his love for the man in his arms, holding himself back at the last moment, not wanting to rush things. One thing was for sure, Castiel was going to try his best to make this work.

* * *

"How about we tell them we are dating and take a month long emergency leave?" Dean paced back and forth Cas' office.

"We will still have to return." Cas muttered, from where he was sitting on his chair doing the crossword from last week.

"How about we make out in front of them?"

"Company has strict policies regarding PDA inside the premises."

"Okay, what then?"

Castiel put the paper away and turned to Dean, "How about I handle this and you relax?"

"M'kay." Dean mumbled, flopping down on a chair opposite to his. 

Cas was the one to suggest that they reveal they are a thing to their coworkers just to avoid any unnecessary rumors building up on its own. Dean outright panicked and started mumbling nonsense until Cas kissed him into silence. They had already had the talk with Michael which ended up in a passive aggressive comment from him about family status and Lord knows what, and Dean interfered before it could turn into a shouting match between Michael and Cas. Gabe muttered 'about time' and smacked him and Cas on the ass and walked away. 

All in all, it could have gone worse.

Dean glanced at the clock and met Cas’ gaze, “Ready, babe?” 

Cas smiled at him and held out his hand, "Come on, Dean." 

Dean wiped his palm on his jeans and took his hand, walking out of the office together. Office hours started in another fifteen minutes and the staff were only filling in. Aaron and Vic were huddled around the coffee machine while Ruby and Anna sat at their respective desks, eyes on the monitor. 

Dean felt a soft squeeze on his hand and Cas cleared his throat, “I would like to announce something.” 

The crowd looked up at Cas, and Dean felt the familiar uneasiness he felt when he first came out to Mary as bisexual, knowing his mom would accept him but not being able to stop freaking out. This was neither a coming out nor any of them were his mom but Dean somehow couldn’t stop the uneasiness churning in his gut.

“I did not want any of you to hear this from any sources of rumor.” Cas began, “Dean and I are in a relationship.” _Huh, that was quick and efficient._

Dean cleared his throat, wanting to contribute something to the mix, “That’s right. I landed this one.” 

Cas leveled him with a glare and Dean grinned at his boyfriend — _holy fuck_ , _boyfriend!_ but that was something for another time — snapping his mouth shut.

The room was unusually quiet for a while. That was until, Ruby walked over to Vic and shoved a dollar bill into his pocket. Aaron sighed and handed another bill to Anna, mumbling under his breath.

“You sons of bitches were betting on us?” 

“Well, you were a promising case.” Ruby grumbled. “Couldn’t have waited till Christmas?” 

“I can’t believe this.” Dean scoffed, turning to Cas. To his surprise, Cas was smiling brighter than usual, a twinkle in his eyes. 

“At least we don’t have to flee the country.” 

Dean snorted, “Seems like it.” 

Yeah, it could’ve gone worse.

* * *

"Move over, Gordon Ramsey. I got this." Dean grabbed the spatula from Sam and flipped the sizzling bacon. 

"Hey, I had it under control!" Sam protested.

"You go do your nerd stuff, Sammy." Dean said. "I'll handle the cooking."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Alright, make it quick. We have to leave soon."

Dean kept the spatula down, turning to his brother, "Seriously, where are we going?" 

Sam broke into his apartment and woke him up at seven in the morning and told him they had somewhere to go. Dean almost rolled over and went back to sleep but Sam looked so excited and slightly nervous that Dean complied.

"You'll know soon, just bear with me for now." Sam shifted on his feet.

They finished their breakfast, and Sam dragged him out of the door barely before he finished his coffee. Throughout the whole ride, Sam was squirming around, fingers tapping against the upholstery.

"Knock it off, Sam." Dean barked. "Now you're just freaking me out."

"Take a left and pull over there." 

Dean did as asked, parking Baby on the side of the road next to a jewelry shop. As soon as they were out of the car, Sam made a beeline for the shop and Dean grabbed his arm.

"What the hell am I doing here?" 

"Ring shopping." said Sam, as though it's what they did every Saturday morning.

"Sammy, if it's one of your girly things-"

"It's not for me."

It was not that Dean was dumb, but sometimes it takes a while for his brain to fire the proper signals. So he was standing there, staring at his brother until it clicked. 

"Shut the fuck up."

Sam laughed. "Yeah, I'm gonna ask Jess."

"Holy fucking shit, Sammy." Dean pulled his brother down for a hug, his face breaking into a grin. "Fuck, this is awesome."

"I know." Sam sighed softly. "She's it for me, Dean."

If he had teared up a little, that was none of anyone's business. "Come on, then. Let's go ring shopping."

The collection was huge and Dean's eyes raked over the hundreds of displays, sapphires to diamonds to antique stones that would probably cost his entire fortune and fifty more bucks. He spotted a silver band with tiny emeralds lined around it, and his first thought was how it would look really nice against Cas' tanned skin. His heart backpedaled faster than the Tour de France pelotons at the idea, making him shudder a little. 

"You okay, Dean?" Sam looked over, narrowing his eyes.

"Uh, yeah." He shook himself out of his daydream. "You see anything you like?"

"Get over here." Sam pointed to a twisted silver ring with a diamond embedded in it, another two smaller stones flanking it. Elegant, but not too fancy. "That's the one."

The shopkeeper announced the cost and Dean bit his tongue before he could throw in a joke about how Cas would have to propose to him first. There it was, his stupid brain imagining a future with Cas. Not that he didn't want it, but the prospect felt exhilarating and scary all at once.

Sam emptied his credit card and they drove back to their apartment in a hurry to hide the ring before Jess got back from her shift. 

"When are you planning to ask?" Dean asked, as Sam came out of his room.

"I'm taking her out to dinner tomorrow." Sam smiled nervously. "Is that too soon?"

"Hell no. You put a ring on it before she realizes she can do better." Dean grinned. "Seriously, man, I'm so happy for you both."

"Thanks, Dean. If it weren't for you, I'd be shitting myself by now." Sam huffed a laugh. "How nice is that we both manage to be in love around the same time."

"Woah, none of that, big guy." Dean reminded him. "I haven't even told the guy yet."

Sam cocked a brow, "And why is that?"

"Don't wanna pull a Ted Mosby and scare him away." Dean shrugged. 

"I knew you'd chicken out."

"And, you want a medal for that?" 

"I wouldn't mind." Sam chuckled. "Just don't wait too long."

He wasn't going to.

* * *


	8. Building Blocks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somehow this chapter turned out to be all Dean POV and pretty lengthier than usual. Sorry! (or not)

**Building Blocks**

Dean woke up with a familiar weight sprawled over him. Cas’ skin was sleep warm, hair sticking up in all impossible directions. Dean felt his own breath stutter, watching the man cuddled up against his chest.  _ God, he was so in love, it hurt.  _ Cas shifted, mumbling something under his breath, and snuggled closer, burying his face in the crook of Dean’s neck. He ran his fingers through the unruly mess of dark hair, feeling Cas’ breath on his skin. Cas was perfect in every way and Dean could get used to waking up like this for the rest of his life.

Dean hated himself for almost letting this go. 

“Dean.” Cas breathed out, rocking his hips forward. Dean chuckled, feeling Cas’ hard on against his own growing erection. He thrust his hips back in response and Cas groaned, lifting his face, blue eyes hooded and full of lust.

“Want me to blow you, Cas?”

“Yes, please.” 

He pressed a kiss to Cas lips and flipped them over until he was leaning over Cas. He dipped down and sucked a nipple into his mouth, nipping slightly and laving his tongue over it while he rolled the other nub in the flat of his palm. Cas jerked his hips forward, a soft whine spilling out of his lips.

"Dean, hurry up."

Dean grinned up at him as he pressed kisses down his skin, not stopping until Cas whined and threaded his hand into Dean's hair. He let out a soft grown and swallowed Cas down, feeling his hips buck up. He ran his hands along Cas' thighs while taking his length in as far as it would go without choking, which Dean was getting impressively good at. Within minutes, Cas was thrusting into his mouth with gentle rocks of his hips. Dean rolled his balls in his palm and tugged softly, pulling an illegal moan out of him. With a stutter of his hips, Cas came down his throat with a cry. Dean swallowed down and licked him clean, pulling away to look up at the debauched sight of his boyfriend.

"Come here, Dean."

Dean happily obliged, crawling into Cas' lap and kissing him enthusiastically, trailing his palm on whatever skin he could find. Cas moaned into the kiss, a hand snaking down to wrap around Dean's cock. He groaned at the contact, bucking into Cas' fist, his brain trying hard to concentrate on kissing Cas. Finally, he gave up and leaned his head against Cas', slipping his eyes shut and feeling the pull in his gut where his orgasm was crusting. 

Cas flicked his thumb over the head and Dean cried out, his orgasm being wretched out of him. He stayed like that for a minute to catch his breath as Cas cleaned him up with a few tissues. 

"Mornin’, angel." Dean smiled, drinking in the glow of sunrise across Cas’ skin, and the blue of his eyes drowning him.

"Good morning, Dean." Cas cupped his cheek, thumb tracing his skin. He slipped his eyes shut, leaning into the touch. Something cold pressed against his face and Dean jerked back. "Shh, stay still." Cas traced the tip of the pen on his skin, following some pattern only he saw. Dean blinked at him, not daring to move. 

"What the hell are you doing, Cas?"

"Connecting the dots." Cas whispered, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth as his eyes traveled across Dean's face in utmost concentration. "There, done."

"Did you just draw on my face?" Dean chuckled, "How old are you, Cas?"

"Twenty four." Cas deadpanned. "Come on, let's take a shower. You can see in the mirror."

With that, Cas lifted him off the bed and carried him to the shower, strong hands holding him tight. Dean wrapped his limbs around Cas in response, being too tired to struggle. The guy was not buff or anything but seriously strong for some reason and Dean wasn't going to complain about free transportation.

"If you drew dicks on my face, I will break your knees."

"Uh huh." Cas hummed. He lowered Dean next to the mirror and went off to turn the water on. Dean peered into the mirror, spotting the random lines sprawled across the skin under his eyes and the bridge of his nose. It took him a while to realize that Cas connected his freckles to form constellations that were probably made up. 

"Cas, these…" 

Cas walked over to him, peering at Dean’s reflection alongside him in the mirror.

"Your freckles reminded me of stars." He shrugged. "Now I can actually look at you like you hung the stars."

Dean has not said the big bad four letter word to many people in his life, but he always imagined it to be something special ㅡ a shared whisper as they watched the sunset, snuggled against each other, or a frantic confession between making love, or even yelling it out from the top of the Tribune Tower with a marching band like his secret rom com loving heart craved ㅡ but right then, all of those moments did not matter, because, even if they were in the bathroom buck naked, Cas was right next to him.

Dean cupped Cas’ face in his hands, leaning forward to press a kiss to his lips. 

"I love you," He breathed out, slipping his eyes shut. "I've loved you for a while now and thought I'd have to wait for the perfect moment but little did I know, you make every moment perfect."

When he looked up, Cas was frozen, staring at Dean like he grew another head. "You…"

"Yes, sir." Dean kissed him one more time just because he can. "I'm not expecting you to say it back this soon but I'd like a thank you or a-"

Cas had actually made it a habit to cut Dean off mid rants with a kiss and honestly, it was a habit he could get behind. They kissed like it was the only thing keeping them alive, air be damned. While his heart was doing the cha cha slide routine in his chest, Dean did not regret any of it for a moment and he was ready to wait for as long he could. He loved Cas and would love him until Cas would let him.

Cas broke away first, leaning his forehead against Dean’s.

"I love you so much." Dean closed his eyes, drinking the words in. "Dean, no one has made me feel as happy as you do. I'm not sure what it is about you but, when I'm with you, it feels like a home I never thought I would have."

"Cas…" The words summed up pretty much everything Dean himself had been harboring in his chest. Dean dragged Cas along with him, climbing into the shower and adjusting the spray. They stayed under the water for what felt like hours, kissing and groping at each other until their legs felt tired. They dried each other off and put on clothes that no one knew belonged to whom exactly at that point.

Cas pulled him into a kiss between drying his hair, "You're wonderful, Dean." 

"And, you are wonderfuler, Castiel." Dean chuckled, expecting a 'that's not a word, Dean' but Cas simply smiled back at him. Since he was on a roll, he threw in another hook. "Remember that offer about spending Christmas break with me in Lawrence?"

"Is it still open?"

"Hell yeah."

Cas pressed kiss to his forehead. "Count me in."

Dean's phone went off and he picked it off the dresser, the caller Id showing Sam’s name. Shit, he was going to ask Jess last evening. Dean sucked in a sharp breath and put it on speaker.

"Calling me 'cause you pissed your pants, Sammy?"

A nervous laughter escaped from the other side. "She said yes, Dean."

"Fucking fantastic!" Dean exclaimed, his face breaking into a grin. "I'm the best man, right? You know what, don't tell me now. Fuck, this is awesome."

"Congratulations to both of you." Cas said, ever the classy one. 

"Thanks, Cas." Sam replied. "Now both of you get off your asses and get back to my apartment. We gotta celebrate."

"On our way, Samantha."

He shoved his phone into his pocket and pressed a kiss to Cas' cheek. He couldn't stop grinning, "Let's better get there before Sam gets too sweaty."

* * *

“So, what are your intentions for our Charles?” Dean asked, taking a swig from his beer.

“Dean!” Charlie glared at him, her cheeks matching her hair.

“My intentions are to love the shit out of her.” Dorothy grinned at him.

“Good,” Dean threw his arm around Cas' shoulder, “I’d hate to play the bad guy.”

“Big talk coming from the dude sitting on his boyfriend’s lap.” 

Charlie wasn’t joking when he said Dorothy could kick his ass, Dean was fully convinced. He liked the kid. 

“There wasn’t any space on the couch!” Dean protested. 

Cas looped his arm around Dean’s waist, pressing a kiss to his shoulder, “Dean isn’t really as threatening as he puts out to be.”

“Hey, I’m tough, regardless of who’s lap I’m sitting on.” He turned to Cas, “You’re supposed to be on my side.”

“I’m always on your side, sweetheart.” 

A litany of awhs and gagging noises erupted from the crowd, Dean shushing them with a glare.

Sam cleared his throat and said, “Dean told us you were taking up a branch by yourself.” 

“Yes, though not entirely on my own. My brother Michael will still be supervising both the branches until I’m capable of handling things on my own.” Cas replied.

The other branch was smaller and on the other side of the town from the one Dean worked in and the company had decided to spread out the staff and other resources to make the branches equal, in effect after the Christmas break. Cas suggested that he take over the new branch so they could avoid any ‘unnecessary workplace chaos’ which Dean knew was Cas’ way of making sure Dean didn’t feel uncomfortable about Cas being his boss. He really didn’t care but if Cas felt better about it then so be it. 

"I guess it's better to switch up the administration a little bit after the scandal with the Campbells."

Cas laughed. "I guess you can't really hide anything from the lawyers."

"No offense but we were expecting a case." Sam shrugged.

“We were too.” Cas said, “But Michael handled that. I’m not legally allowed to say anything more, I’m sure you know why.”

Sam laughed and said something but by then, Dean had zoned out, leaning back and watching his boyfriend and his brother falling into conversation almost easily, as if they have known each other for years. He adjusted his position on Cas' lap, the poor guy's legs must have been asleep by then, only to have Cas’ arms wrap around him tighter. The girls were gathered in the dining room drinking wine, the evening slow and relaxing. It felt good to be home.

"Dean, can I talk to you for a minute?" Sam gestured towards the kitchen, pulling Dean out of his daydream.

He pressed a kiss to Cas' cheek and climbed off his lap, following his brother.

"What?"

"Did you call mom?"

He knew this was on its way. Ever since he left Lawrence, family had become more or less hesitant pleasantries and yearly birthday wishes. The only time they went back home was during Christmas and most of it was awkward conversations where no one tried to inquire past anything other than the bare minimum. Dean missed his mom, and sometimes his dad, but things were tense with John. Part of him wanted to blame his dad but Dean was the one who packed up and left. It was a number of things, starting from Dean refusing to take over the family business and build a career of his own to his sexuality. He knew for a fact, if he hadn’t moved out of a backward ass place like Kansas, he’d still be stuck hating himself for doing the job he liked and loving who he loved. 

“No.” Dean replied. Every time he’d ring her up, Mary would tell him how much she missed him and that was enough for Dean to get all choked up. 

"Figured." Sam nodded. "I called her last week. She was upset but didn't mention anything. You know how she is."

"She deserves better than kids who don't visit her anymore." Dean said. After a stretch of silence, he finally spit out the question that was nagging him. "Did you talk to dad?"

"Yeah." Sam sighed. "I'm gonna go on a limb and say he's better with the whole bi thing now."

"Still doesn't make up for me ditching the garage to move here."

"He can't possibly be pissed after seeing how well you're doing." Sam countered. "At least this year, try and talk to him for more than three seconds straight."

"Oh, this year it's going to be nothing close to straight." Sam squinted at him and Dean chuckled, "I'm bringing Cas along."

"I wouldn't wanna miss that." Sam said. "Also, I wanted to ask you something else. I know it's kind of given and I didn't wanna make a big deal out of it."

"Spit it out, Sammy."

Sam grinned. "Dean, will you be my bestman?"

"About time." Dean chuckled. "I will, Sam."

"Cool. Okay." Sam let out a breath. "I'll go tell Jess. She's planning to ask Charlie to be the bridesmaid."

Sam left the room grinning, and Dean couldn't help but smile. His family was growing stronger, new people making their way in. He didn't wanna jinx it but so far Dean was happy. 

"Dean?" Cas poked his head in, smiling when he saw Dean. "I was planning to head out."

"Right. I'll walk you out." Dean followed Cas out of the kitchen, throwing an arm around his shoulder. Cas said his goodbyes and headed out, stopping in front of his car. 

"I wanted to give you something." 

Dean waggled his brows, "Sneaky bastard."

Cas rolled his eyes, "Not that." He shoved a hand into his pocket, "Hold your hand out."

Dean did as asked and Cas dropped a key into his open palm. Dean blinked at the piece of metal in his hand and back at Cas, not sure if it was what he thought it was.

"I had a key made for you." Cas said. "I…I thought it was easier that way…"

"Cas, that's perfect." Dean put the key into his pocket and pulled Cas into a kiss. "Thanks, baby."

"Of course, Dean. It's our home after all."

Dean could feel the warmth blooming in his chest from Cas' words. It was scary how right things felt with Cas. 

"I love you." Dean murmured. The training wheels on that one still hadn't come off yet.

"I love you too, Dean." Cas pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Good night.”

* * *

Sundays were a lazy event, and Dean usually spent most of it at Cas' place. Dean was a morning person but his boyfriend was a wild chihuahua before nine, so they spent half of the morning cuddled up in his-  _ their _ bed and the rest of the day involved binge watching shows. That evening though, Cas was back at the office letting Michael eat his brain. So, ever the loving boyfriend he was, Dean decided to do something for Cas. Though they had been dating for almost two months right then, there hadn't been an official date and it was about time that changed. He got dressed and drove over to Cas’ place, stopping at Sam’s on the way.

It took seven knocks and a kick for Sam to open the door.

"Honestly, Dean, why did we get you a key if you're not gonna use it?" He grumbled.

"At least that'll get your lazy ass moving." Dean reached up to ruffle his brother's hair. Sam scowled at him, swatting his hand away.

"I have a networking seminar in about an hour." Sam grabbed his stuff and sprinted out of the door, only to poke his head back in. "Jess has been drowning in binders, keep an eye on her, okay?"

Dean made his way into the kitchen to find Jess slumped on the table, head in her hands.

"So many flowers, Dean. So. Many." She whispered, not taking her eyes off a rather thick binder in front of her. "What is the difference between Lilac and purple? I'll have to hire a detective."

"Alright, that's it for today." Dean shut the binder, "The wedding's in five months, kiddo. Ring up Charlie and get out of here."

"Wedding won't happen on its own." She sighed. "I'll see how you and Cas handle it."

Dean choked on his own saliva like a dumbass, "Slow your roll, Jess. We're not there yet."

"You'll be." She smirked. "Are you off to his place?"

"Yeah. I was planning to surprise him by cooking something." Dean said before he could stop himself.

"You two are worse than me and Sam." Jess chuckled, "Get going, don't let me stop you."

Dean rolled his eyes and pressed a kiss to her forehead, making her promise to go out and get some air. 

"Hey, Dean." Jess called, "I was planning to go dress shopping after Christmas and Charlie won't be in town, so would you and Cas mind tagging along?"

Jess was the only kid and her parents were back in Portland, and as soon as Sam introduced her, Dean followed the footsteps of his Uncle Bobby and aunt Karen and took her in as a part of their family, just as they did for him and Sam.

"'Course, Jess. I don't know about Cas' schedule but I'll be there."

It had snowed the previous night and a little bit in the morning, but it wasn't that cold. He took a quick detour to the grocery store to get some stuff knowing Cas might not have gotten time to go shopping. The drive over to Cas' place was quiet, except for some Chris de Burgh song that Dean didn't recognize spilling out of the stereo. The suburbs were not that bad really, and Dean never thought he'd be the one to say it but life there would be really nice. He could even see himself and Cas…

He shook the thoughts out of his head and pulled up into the driveway. He kicked the snow on his boots on Cas' threshold and opened the door, noticing the trail of snow in the entryway. 

"Cas, didn't know you were-" He broke off and squinted at the figure sitting on the couch, "you're not Cas."

"No shit." Gabriel smirked, his feet perched up on the coffee table. Cas was going to kill him. "You got a key, huh?"

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Calm down, alpha male." Gabriel snickered. "Cas sent me to grab a few documents." He gestured towards the files next to his feet.

Dean made his way to the kitchen, stashing the groceries into the fridge. 

"So, being the big brother and everything, I gotta ask this," Gabe leaned against the counter, "What are your intentions with our Cassie?"

Even though Gabriel played it out as something casual, Dean didn't miss the familiar big brother concern in his tone. The three Novak brothers were nothing alike but Gabe was the one who cared a lot about Cas. Dean knew better than to risk it and get buried alive by Gabe. The guy was tiny but a little scary too.

"I love him and I'm planning to keep that up as long as he'll let me." Dean said. "I'm gonna cook for him now, so get your ass out of here."

Gabe narrowed his eyes, assessing Dean for a while before his face broke into a grin. "I'll get out of your hair now." 

Gabe dragged his ass out after another five minutes and Dean got to work. He was planning a garlic-butter steak and potatoes for the main course, along with key lime pie. He was familiar with Cas' kitchen by then, so it was easy to move around and work. Within an hour and a half, the steak was done and the pie was in the oven. 

As he began wiping down the sink, the door clicked open.

"Is that you, Dean?" Cas called. "Or, is it the stripper Gabriel said he would surprise me with?"

Dean pulled off the apron and walked to the threshold of the kitchen, leaning against the wall. "Not a stripper but I could put on a show."

Cas dumped his stuff on the couch, pulled off his coat and crossed the distance between them in three long strides, pulling him into a kiss. Dean gasped into Cas' mouth, always happy to be pleasantly surprised. 

Cas was the first one to break away, "You're a sight for sore eyes, Dean."

Dean rolled his eyes, pulling himself out of Cas' grip. "Sap."

Cas opened his mouth to form a retort but stopped midway as he scrunched up his nose, sniffing the air like a little kitten. Dean's heart did a leap in his chest, his lips twitching as he tried to hide a smile. Cas was going to be the death of him. 

"You made dinner?"

"Uh, yeah." He rubbed the back of his neck, "We didn't get to go out on a date and I thought you'd be too tired so I…"

Cas stared at him for a long while before slowly saying, his voice barely a whisper, "No one has ever done that for me."

Dean smiled at him, smoothing down the collar of Cas' button down, "It's what you deserve, baby."

"I love you so much." Cas said, a hint of awe in his voice that set Dean's face on fire.

"Ditto." Dean grinned. "Go freshen up, I'll set the table."

Cas pressed another kiss to Dean's lips and went off to his room. Dean dimmed the lights, pulled out a few candles and lit them up on the table and set the plates.

"What deal did I make with the devil?" Cas walked into the dining room, dressed in black track pants and a forest green henley that Dean could have sworn was his. 

"Only the best." Dean pulled a chair back, "Sit."

Dean served them both and sat down opposite to Cas, watching the pale yellow glow on his face and the flickering of the candle flame reflected in his eyes. Damn, Cas looked breathtaking.

"Is there anything on my face?" 

Dean laughed, "No, baby." He dug his knife into the steak, chopping off a piece. "How was the meeting?"

"Not bad. Four staff members from our branch will be coming along with me." Cas said, stuffing a piece of steak into his mouth and moaning around the fork. Dean felt all the blood in his brain rushing straight down faster than the metro. "This is delicious, Dean."

"’Course it is." Dean smiled. "Can you tell me who all?"

"Aaron, Gordon, Andy and Tessa." Cas replied. "Confidential information."

"My mouth is sealed." Dean said. Everyone except Aaron were not very close to him and Gordon was a stuck up son of a bitch and Dean was more than relieved. "How is the project back in Italy going?"

"Smoothly. I've got a few pictures in the mail today. I will show you later." Cas said. "Tell me about your day."

"I didn't do anything productive." Dean shrugged. "Oh, I almost forgot, any plans after Christmas?"

Cas cocked his head, "As of now, nothing."

"Good. Jess wanted us to join her for dress shopping." Dean said. "You in?"

"Of course, Dean." Cas' lips curled into a smile, only for it to morph into a thoughtful expression. 

"Hey, if you don't wanna come it's fine." Dean blurted out.

"No, not that…it's nothing."

"Cas." Dean took his hand in his, "You know you can tell me anything, right?"

"I was just thinking about our trip to Kansas for Christmas."

Dean's heart dropped a little. He knew Cas would back out at some point, it was way too soon after all. Dean felt stupid for rushing it. He shouldn't have asked that much of Cas. A selfish part of him wanted to thread Cas' presence into every part of his life but he never thought about-

"Dean, I'm not backing out of it." Cas cut in, answering his thoughts. "I was just a little anxious. I don't want to disappoint your family."

Apparently Dean was the one who made a deal with the devil because Jesus H. Christ, what did he ever do to deserve Cas?

"Oh, sweetheart." Dean lifted their intertwined fingers and pressed a kiss to Cas' knuckle. "Let me tell you something about the Winchesters. There's absolutely nothing that can prepare you for them."

"Oh no."

"Wait, hear me out." Dean continued. "I know I haven't talked about this but my dad isn't exactly on board with the whole me liking dick thing, which is not as bad as him not liking me moving to Chicago thing. But you don't have to worry about him. My mom wears the pants in their relationship and if she tells him to shut up, he will."

Cas stared at him, brows scrunched in concentration, and Dean was sure any moment he would pull out notes and spreadsheets.

"Mom will take you in like her own kid as soon as you cross the threshold. Don't get me wrong, she can and will bury a body if needed." He smiled fondly at the mention of his mom.  _ Fuck,  _ he missed her. "Then there is Bobby and Ellen. Bobby is grumpy and will growl at you, just let him be. Ellen, yeah that's a tough nut."

Cas gulped with an audible click, and that about summed up Ellen Harvelle-Singer.

"She's gonna threaten you with murder if you hurt me." Dean confessed. "And I have no evidence to prove it's an empty threat. But, she's full of love."

Cas nodded carefully, stuffing a piece of potato into his mouth.

Dean chuckled, "You think my family is crazy, don't you?"

"Not all all." Cas replied without hesitation, a sad laugh escaping his lips, "If I'm being honest, I'm a little jealous. I grew up among a bunch of cold hearted people and no one ever threatened anyone on my behalf."

"Baby," Dean wanted nothing more than to hold Cas close to him and give him all the love Dean can summon from his own heart. "you don't gotta worry about that anymore. You're gonna suffocate with love once you're in Lawrence. Even if not, I'll still be there to put the fear of God into anyone who so much as looks at you wrong."

Cas' eyes widened at that, "Fuck. That was hot." He inhaled sharply, "Have I told you how much I love you?"

Dean chuckled, "More than enough. Though, don't stop on my account."

"I'm not planning to." Said Cas.

Conversation flowed easily after then, along with comfortable silences where they just enjoyed each other's company. It was amazing how domestic all of it felt. Dean was taking a new step in his life and nothing on this planet would be enough to express how thankful he was that he got to do it with Cas. The timer for pie went off and Dean cleared the plates, instructing Cas to take it out of the oven. When he walked back into the kitchen, Cas was prodding at the crust.

"Gotta let it chill, Cas." Dean said, grabbing the pie and stashing it in the fridge. "Thought we could watch a movie until then."

Cas sauntered forward with a hungry look on his face, and curled his arm around Dean's waist. Dean sucked in a sharp breath, feeling the air around them grow thicker. Cas mouthed at his jaw, lips travelling down to his throat.

"Or we- we could skip the pie and movie." Dean murmured. Cas didn't acknowledge the suggestion, probably because he was busy sucking on Dean's neck. 

"Cas." Dean breathed, tugging his hands into his boyfriend's hair, tugging lightly and making Cas moan into his skin. 

Cas pulled away, grinning, "I'm thinking E.T." With that, he walked away, leaving Dean standing in the middle of the kitchen, not sure what just happened.

"Son of a bitch." He muttered to the empty kitchen and followed Cas into the living room. Two can play at that game.

They settled down to watch E.T and Dean absorbed absolutely nothing from the movie, because Cas was just  _ right there.  _ He curled around Cas, lowering his mouth to Cas’ neck and pressing soft kisses to all the skin he could find. With his mouth, Dean could sense the way Cas’ pulse was spiking up. He grinned, considering that as a victory and continued kissing and licking until a finger hooked under his chin.

Dean shook away from the grip, “Keep watching the movie, Cas.” 

Cas being the stubborn little shit he was, pulled his hand away, and turned to face the screen while Dean continued mapping Cas’ skin with his lips and let his hands wander. After what might have been a minute, Cas let out a defeated sigh.

“Fine, I give up.”

Next thing he knew, Dean was pressed flat against the couch, Cas looming over him with a downright predatory grin. Dean tried to wiggle out of his grip just to be a tease but, apparently, Cas was having none of that. Dean’s hands were pinned to his sides, and Cas leaned down to mouth at his neck, their hips flush against each other’s. Suddenly, Cas pulled away, leaning back and sitting up between Dean’s parted thighs. Dean cocked a brow in question.

“You, bedroom. Now.” Cas breathed out. “Getting semen off corduroy is difficult.”

“Oh yeah, baby. Talk linen to me.” Dean chuckled, sliding out from under Cas and off his precious couch. 

He held out a hand and Cas took it, and Dean dragged him to their room while grinning wide the whole time. 

* * *

Dean twirled the phone between his fingers, sinking further back into Cas’ chest. “Here goes nothing.”

Cas wrapped his hands around Dean’s torso, pressing a soft kiss to his shoulder. “It’s going to be fine, sweetheart.”

He dialed the number and pressed the phone to his ear, his free hand playing with Cas’ fingers on his belly.

“Hello?”

Dean swallowed, “Mom?”

“Dean!” He couldn’t help but smile at the happiness in her voice. “Baby, it’s been so long.”

“I know, mom. I’m sorry.” He choked out.

“Honey, don’t be.” She replied. “How are you doing, Dean?”

“Fine, mom. Sam must’ve told you about Italy and stuff.” He said. “Sorry, I couldn’t call you.”

“It’s fine, Dean. You don’t have to call me for the sake of it.” She replied. “You’re my son and it’s not like I’m gonna forget you if I don’t talk to you.”

Dean opened his mouth to reply but forgot what he was about to say when he heard John’s voice in the background. Dean griped Cas’ hand tighter, and he felt a kiss being pressed to the top of his head.

“Mom, is dad…”

“Yeah. He wants to talk to you.” She said, “Only if you want to.”

Dean drew in a sharp breath, “Put him on.”

A few seconds of hushed murmurs later, John spoke, “Hey, Dean.”

“Hey, dad.” He choked out. “How are ya?”

“I’m good, son.” A stretch of silence later, “I missed your snarky ass.”

“John!” Mary warned, and Dean let out a laugh. 

“How is work and everything?” That was a sore point for both of them, but it was better than moving on to the other sore point — his love life.

“Going great, dad.”

“Listen, Dean, I’ve been a pain and I know that.” John said, “Few things were hard for me to grasp but I’m trying. I don’t mind who you date or what job you do as long as you are good.”

Dean wanted to laugh because his mom was probably holding flash cards in front of John, but it didn’t matter. He’s finally getting to hear all the words his eighteen year old self wished to hear from his dad. 

“Thanks, dad.” Dean breathed out. “Don’t wanna beat me up anymore, then?”

“No.” John laughed, which in itself was an oxymoron. “So, I expect you to be here for Christmas, get me?”

“Yes, sir.” Dean replied. “I’m bringing someone along.”

Behind him, Cas sucked in a sharp breath and Dean turned to smile at him reassuringly. 

“Like, a... _ boyfriend _ ?”

Dean had to try hard not to chuckle. “Yeah dad, my boyfriend.”

“Alright.” John said, with a hint of sigh in his tone, but Dean was way too happy to complain. “I’m looking forward to it.”

There was a shuffling on the other end of the line and then Mary asked, “Dean, you have a boyfriend?” 

“Yeah. His name is Castiel.” Dean said. “Mind if I bring him along for Christmas?”

“I’d be mad if you didn’t. I’m so excited to meet him.” She exclaimed. “How long have you been dating?”

“Two months.” Dean said. __ “He works with me.”

“Are you happy, Dean?”

Dean reached over to circle his arm around Cas’ neck, seeing his boyfriend’s lips curl into a sweet smile.

“Yeah mom.” He replied, not taking his eyes off Cas. “Never been this happy.”

“Good.” Mary said. “I don’t care about anything else. And, you keep him happy as well.”

“I will. Thanks, mom.” He said. “I’ll see you soon.”

He hung up, tossing the phone on to the bed. His heartbeat slowed in his chest, falling in sync with Cas'. 

"That was fun." Dean sighed, turning around in Cas' arms to kiss him. "I'm only half sure that was really dad and mom didn't hire an actor."

Cas threw his head back, laughing, "I hope not." He cupped Dean's face in his hands and Dean's eyes slipped shut. "That was really brave of you."

"S' nothing." Dean shrugged. "Thanks, Cas."

Cas tilted his head, "I didn't do anything."

"For being there." Dean pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth. "I don't know how else to explain but you're always there for me and that helps."

"I'll always be here, Dean." Cas replied. "By the way, we have been dating for more than two months."

"Huh?"

"Technically, we have been dating since June," said Cas. "Our first date was after that party."

Dean did the math and Cas was right. "Six months, huh? Well, I’ll be damned."

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did anyone catch that sneaky little Sherlock reference?


	9. Here to Stay

**Here to Stay**

Castiel watched the world outside fade from the ever growing rows of buildings and paved roads to the parts of the country that were closer to nature — vast expanses of land with fewer than two or three houses in a mile range, sheets of glimmering snow that coated the fields. 'Since I've Been Loving You' spilled out of the stereo and Dean mouthed along to the words, bobbing his head and smiling wide. Castiel looked away from the outside world and focused on his lover, watching the way Dean’s lips moved and how his muscles flexed with his grip on the wheel, even under the layers of flannel. The shy rays of light spilling through the window grazed Dean’s skin, making his freckles pop out even more so than usual. Castiel wanted to reach out and touch him, but he refrained since Sam and Jessica were in the backseat.

As though reading his thoughts, Dean turned to him, a smile wide on his face, "Enjoying the ride, Cas?"

"Yes, Dean. I've never been this far from the city. It's beautiful here." Cas remarked. "Are you sure you don't want me to drive?"

It had been seven hours since they began driving and at each stop, all three of them offered to drive but Dean wouldn't budge. Castiel was worried he might be getting tired but Dean seemed to be more than fine. 

"Like he's gonna let you." Sam snorted. "Sorry to be the one to break the news, but you're in a polyamorous relationship with Dean and his car."

"You should try stand up comedy, Sammy." Dean rolled his eyes. "Besides, Baby is only a close second to Cas."

A set of gasps erupted from the backseat and Castiel felt a flush creep up his neck. Castiel was far too gone for Dean to the point of no return. There was no part of Castiel's future where Dean didn't play a part. Dean met his eyes and gave him a wink which did nothing to help the situation.

"That's the same as proposing in Dean's case." Jessica giggled. "Are you going to take his last name too?"

Dean turned around to glare at Jess and Castiel could see him struggling to hide a smile, "I'll leave your ass here."

Half an hour later, Dean pulled up into a narrow road lined by seemingly identical houses, though each had its own separate history and story and personalization. The car came to a stop in front of a two story house with a nice lawn covered in a thin sheet of snow and a wreath hanging on the front door.

"Welcome to the Winchester household, Cas." Dean leaned over and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Ready?"

Castiel nodded, trailing his fingertips over Dean's cheek, "As ready as I'll ever be."

They climbed out of the car and followed Sam and Jessica to the front door. Castiel slipped his hand into Dean's, giving it a tight squeeze which Dean returned with a smile. The front door swung open and Mary Winchester walked out, pulling Sam and Jessica into a hug. The pictures Dean showed him did no justice to how beautiful she was. She shared the same green eyes and warm smile as Dean.

"Dean!" Mary hugged her son, smiling. She pulled away and turned to Cas. "You must be Castiel." 

"Hello, Mrs. Winchester." And, Castiel was being pulled into an embrace, further proving the Winchesters are huggers theory.

"Call me Mary, sweetheart." She pulled away and patted his cheek. "Come on in, it's freezing out here."

The house was warm and Castiel inhaled deeply, the scent of cookies filling his nose. It felt like home.

"Every time I come here I'm reminded of how terrible the architecture here is." Dean scrunched up his nose. "A shame."

"Alright, Dean, we know you have a job." Sam grumbled. "Now shut up, will you?"

"You boys are old enough to stop fighting." Mary said, amusement evident in her tone. She collected their bags from their hands before anyone could protest and went back into the house. 

“That’s mom for you.” Dean shrugged. “Now where’s Mr. Winchester?”

“John went out to get groceries.” Mary climbed down the stairs, stopping in front of him. “I’ve made your rooms, make yourself at home Castiel.”

Castiel found himself nodding, words suddenly emptying out of his chest. He felt a strange sense of warmth in his chest from the affection in her tone. He doesn’t remember much of his mother and the late childhood years of his life consisted of a bunch of nannies taking care of him. They were all nice to him but, paid care didn’t make up for maternal affection. 

“Yeah yeah, mi casa es su casa and all that. He got the message,” Dean was already dragging him upstairs with hands on his shoulder. Dean led him to a room at the far end of the corridor. The room looked neat and untouched, the wallpaper scraped off the walls in some places. An empty desk and a closet lined the queen size bed on either side with a dark blue bedspread that matched the walls.

“Is this your childhood room?” Castiel asked.

“Yeah, why?”

“I was just wondering about the chances of finding any embarrassing photos.”

“Joke’s on you, I burned all of them.” Dean circled his arms around Castiel’s neck, shutting the door with his foot and pinning him against it. “Except the ones in mom’s photo albums which she’s gonna whip out at any point in the next three days.” 

“I’ll be waiting.” Castiel said, grabbing Dean’s shirt and hauling him into a kiss. Dean melted under the touch, limbs relaxing around Castiel. He peaked his tongue out and licked over Dean’s parting lips, a harmonious moan escaping their lips. Every touch from Dean felt like a jolt of fire to his nerves on a cold day and Castiel couldn't get enough of it. 

"Fuck, Cas," Dean panted, "I missed you."

A knock on the door made them jump apart. "Son of a bitch!" Dean breathed out. 

"Quit sucking faces and get down here." Sam called from the other side.

Castiel laughed, running his fingers over Dean's forehead to sooth down the scowl. "Come on."

They headed down only to come to a halt at the foot of the stairs. John Winchester looked up from where he was sitting on the couch and Castiel found himself taking a step back involuntarily. The man was intimidating in every way possible, just as Dean had described to him. An arm circled his waist, holding him in place. 

"Hey, dad." Dean greeted.

"Dean." John walked towards them, "This your boyfriend?"

Castiel extended his hand, "Castiel Novak."

"John Winchester." John shook his hand with the expression of a man discovering a new species on a deserted island — confused and careful. "You don't look very gay."

"Dad!" Dean protested.

"John!" Mary echoed the protest from the living room.

"What? I was making an observation." 

Castiel leaned to the side and pressed a kiss to Dean's cheek. Dean sucked in a sharp breath, standing frozen and looking back and forth between him and John.

"I hope that was gay enough."

The room was silent for a whole ten seconds before Sam broke into laughter followed by Mary and Jess. A small smile grazed John's lips.

"Enough all of you." John ordered with an amused tone and the room quieted down, short of the occasional snorts. "So, Castiel, you work with Dean?"

"Cas is my boss." Dean chimed in, "Though, we'll be working for different branches after the holidays."

John narrowed his eyes, "Just because you're his boss or whatever, you don't treat my boy like he's below you, got it?"

"God, he'd never." Dean cut in, before Castiel could answer. "If anything, he's shifting branches to make me feel more comfortable."

"I'm talking to the boy, Dean." 

Castiel was feeling a little irritated at the way John was treating Dean, but he did not wish to create a scene barely after his arrival.

"I love Dean. I would never do anything to hurt him." Castiel replied, truthfully. "Our professional relationship has nothing to do with how I see him as a person."

"Well, then." With that, John turned on his heel and walked off.

"Jesus fucking Christ." Dean cursed under his breath, turning to Castiel. "I'm so sorry, baby. This wasn't supposed to go like this."

Half the color from Dean's face was gone, and his jaw was still clenched. Every time Castiel thought he couldn't love the man more than he already did, Dean was somehow making it possible.

"Dean, it's alright." Castiel cupped his cheek. "Come on, let's go help your mother." He grabbed Dean's arm and pulled him to the kitchen. 

"You boys just got here, go get some rest." Mary waved them off.

"I'm not tired." Dean shrugged, "You go take a nap, Cas."

"I slept on my way here." Castiel replied.

"Alright, then." Mary handed him a peeler and set him on potato duty. Dean stood next to him, chopping the vegetables and knocking his hips against Castiel's.

"Dean, you will end up chopping your fingers off." Castiel warned.

"Awh, are you worried about me?"

Castiel rolled his eyes and went back to peeling the potatoes. Through the corner of his eyes he saw Mary watching them quietly, a small smile on her lips.

"So, how did you two meet?" She asked. "Tell me the whole story."

Dean chuckled, "Trust me, you don't want to hear the whole thing."

"Ew, get your mind out of the gutter, Dean." Mary grumbled. "Cas, you tell me."

Castiel turned to Dean, who gave him a gentle smile and a nod. He launched into the story of how they met and their journey up until then. By the end of it, he was smiling wide and Dean mirrored his expression, his cheeks tinted red.

"One time Baby let me down during the rain and she was being my wing woman." Dean grinned at him, looping his arm around Castiel's waist. "I love you, baby."

Castiel raised a brow, "Me or your car?"

"You, dumbass." He leaned forward and caught Castiel's lips in a sweet kiss. 

Castiel smiled, "I love you too, sweetheart." 

"You two are making me sick." Mary laughed. "Let me go find John, wherever he is. You boys stop messing around and get to work."

"Yes, ma'am." 

Evening rolled around and they sat down for dinner, and Dean held his hands under the table the whole time. John fired him with questions occasionally and Castiel answered them calmly, and by the end of dinner, it was safe to say John had warmed up to him.

They settled down to watch a rerun of Die Hard, which confused Castiel as to how it was a Christmas movie. Dean was convinced that it was a year-rounder and Castiel was more than content to be curled up next to him and watch the movie, regardless of its suitability to the season. Sam and Jessica headed back to their room after a while and Dean called them old which ensued a couch cushion fight that continued until John threatened to kick them out. Somewhere along the line, Castiel felt his eyelids droop and he shuffled closer to Dean, leaning his head on his shoulder. He fell asleep to the vague memory of a kiss being pressed to the top of his head.

* * *

After untangling himself from Cas' octopus limbs and stuffing a pillow in his place and another ten minutes of staring at his sleeping boyfriend in awe, Dean padded out of his room on the morning of Christmas eve, taking a few wrong turns, still thinking he was back at Cas' place or his apartment.

Sam and Jess were probably still out, and his parents were on the couch, reading the paper.

"Mornin'" Dean grunted.

"Morning, Dean. Where's Cas?" Mary greeted.

"Still sleeping." Dean mumbled, making his way to the coffee pot, "I'll have to call a forklift to get him out of bed."

"So, are you two really serious?" John asked. 

Dean sighed, deciding to humor his dad. "As serious it can get." He replied. "Dad, I know this might be all new to you but, maybe try to hold your horses around Cas."

"Got a boyfriend and this is how you talk to your old man?" John grumbled. "Guess they grow up fast."

It was too early in the morning for this crap. "Says the guy who eloped with his girlfriend."

“Couldn’t let go of someone special like her.” John shrugged. 

Mary snorted, “You think so only because you love me.”

John mumbled something and walked off into the kitchen and Dean shook his head in amusement, smiling into his cup. He looked up and saw Cas walking downstairs, probably searching for him, considering the disoriented look on his face. He was dressed in sweatpants and a sweater two sizes too big for him. Dean smiled and waved him over.

"Good morning." Cas grunted, voice thick with sleep. 

"Morning, sweetheart." Mary smiled at him. "Not an early bird, I assume?"

"Not really." Cas came over and sat down on Dean's lap, his legs between Dean’s parted thighs and looped an arm around his shoulder. Dean's breath got caught in his chest and his cheeks were probably on fire. "This is pretty early for me but since I met Dean I'm getting used to pushing back my alarm."

"It's only 'cause the bed gets too cold without me." Dean teased.

"It actually is." Cas replied without missing a beat, blue eyes looking down at him with so much adoration. "That's the exact reason I hog all the blankets when you roll away, to get you to cuddle me again."

"Ha, cat's out." Dean exclaimed. "Now I'm just gonna grab a spare blanket." Who was he kidding. He literally couldn't sleep without having Cas closer to him.

John came out of the kitchen right then and he felt Cas stiffen in his arms. He ran his hand up and down his boyfriend's back to get him to relax. John handed a mug and Cas cocked his head but took it without protest. 

“So, Dean here tells me you’re an artist.” John stated, and Dean held in a laugh because that was such a dad thing to say. 

“Not an artist, per se, but I do enjoy painting.” Cas shrugged.

“He’s just being humble.” Dean chimed in, “You gotta see his paintings, they’re gorgeous.”

Cas smiled at him, giving a small squeeze to his shoulder. John rolled his eyes, looking back at Cas.

“Why don’t you sell them online, then?” Mary asked. “There are art nuts who are willing to pay millions and your paintings will sell like hot cake.”

“That’s right, Cas.” Dean added, “We should set up a website. I’ll talk to Charlie about it.”

Cas seemed to be surprised, looking down at him with big blue eyes, “You think I should?”

“Hell yeah.” Dean perked up. “You’re really talented, babe.”

Cas let out a small laugh, “You think so only because you love me.”

Dean’s heart picked up it’s pace at the way Cas echoed the same thing Mary told John. Dean and Cas were acting like a married couple and they weren’t even married yet.  _ God, he was so far gone. _

“Say that to me when you become rich and famous for your paintings.” Dean grinned.

Cas rolled his eyes and went back to explaining to his mom about his art, and Dean slumped back against the chair, zoning out as he looked around the house. The floorboard needed some touch up and next time he got his hands on a chainsaw, he was going to chop off the arch in the living room. 

“Dean?” Mary called.

“What?”

“I was saying, you should show Cas around the town.”

“I’m not going out there. It’s cold as balls.” Dean frowned. 

“Dean, please.” Cas looked down at him with puppy eyes.  _ Dammit, that was unfair. _

“Fine.” Dean pressed a kiss to Cas’ shoulder. “Go put on your ugliest sweater.”

Cas grinned, “I won’t disappoint you.”

* * *

Castiel heard the knock on the door and his immediate reaction was to tighten his arms around Dean in a sleepy haze.

Dean chuckled, “Gotta open the door, Cas.” 

Castiel let go of him and leaned back against the couch, focusing on ‘It’s A Wonderful Life’, playing on the television. 

“There you’re, kid.” He heard a voice. Castiel tipped his head back and saw a gruff older man at the door and a stoic looking woman with dark hair, pulling Dean into a hug. Ellen and Bobby, he decided. 

“Thought you’d have broken your back by now, old man.” Dean shot back, earning a well deserved whack on his head. Castiel walked over to the door.

“This your boy Castiel?” Bobby cocked a brow.

“Hello, Mr. Singer. Dean has told a great deal about you.” Cas shook Bobby’s hand and turned to Ellen, but ended up being wrapped in a hug by her. 

"Nice to meet you, honey." Ellen gave him a calculated smile. "How's Kansas treating you?"

"It's beautiful here." Castiel replies. "The people I've met so far are lovely."

Bobby snorts, "Damn right we are."

"Bobby!" Jess and Sam climbed down the stairs and Bobby and Ellen met the pair in a hug. 

"Congratulations, you two. Always knew you'd end up getting hitched before Dean." Ellen chuckled.

"Hey!" Dean protested. "I'm too young to be turning into a housewife."

Castiel wrapped his hand around Dean's waist, resting his chin on his shoulder, "There's no denying you'd make a good one at that."

"I like this one, we're keeping him." Bobby grunted. 

"That's it, you're not getting laid tonight." Dean flicked his nose, green eyes glinting mischievously.

"Ew, gross." Sam scrunched his nose, dragging Jess back into the living room.

They sat down for dinner, which passed charmingly, Ellen and Bobby asking him about his family and life before he met Dean. Out of the corner of his eyes, he could spot Dean smiling at him, green eyes warm and bright. Castiel struggled not to blush for a long time until he finally gave in and met Dean’s eyes. The man was everything Castiel associated with love, happiness and home. He wanted nothing more than to curl up in Dean’s warmth for the rest of his life.

Castiel offered to clear the dishes and the rest of the house broke into different chores. He was racking the plates into the dishwasher when Ellen joined him.

“It’s rarely we get to see Dean so loosened up and blushing like a schoolgirl.” She said. “Guess we gotta thank you for that.”

Castiel blinked back at her, taken aback. “That wasn’t a threat.” He blurted out.

“What has that boy been feeding to you about me?” Ellen chuckled. “I don’t need to tell you to keep him happy, Castiel. I know he's happy from the look on his face.”

Castiel smiled at that, his heart filling to the brim with warmth.

Later that night, as he and Dean were cuddled up in Dean's childhood bed — tired and sweaty from dry humping and coming embarrassingly fast in true teenage fashion — Castiel thought about how right everything with Dean felt. It was messy and perfect all at once, just the way it was supposed to be. He traced his thumb over Dean’s left cheek, pulling a soft sigh out of the man.

“Dean?”

“Yeah, Cas?”

“Will you move in with me?”

Even in the pale moonlight gleaming from the window, Castiel saw the way Dean’s eyes widened and felt the abrupt hitch in his breath. He waited patiently, hoping Dean wouldn’t say no, as his heart hammered against his ribcage.

“Yeah. I will.” Dean breathed out, voice barely a whisper. When his lips met Castiel’s, he felt everything falling into place for the first time in a long time.

“Okay.” Castiel whispered, tucking himself close to his lover and falling asleep to the rhythm of Dean’s beating heart.

* * *

Dean woke up earlier than usual on Christmas morning, and somehow even managed to get Cas up and running with the offer of a metric fuckton of coffee. When they went downstairs, the whole Winchester clan was already working up a racket, filling the house with chatter and smells that made Dean's mouth water. 

“Merry Christmas, boys.” John greeted from the couch, not looking up from the paper. 

Dean greeted back and Cas even managed some pretty standard conversation before they retreated to the kitchen, following the scent of waffles. Mary fussed them over to the kitchen table and served breakfast. Sam and Jess were already halfway through their waffles as they sat huddled close, giggling like middle school girls.

Dean raised a brow, “What’s up with you two?” 

“Uh, nothing.” Sam mumbled, and Jess elbowed him. “That’s some big mosquito bite on your neck.”

Dean frowned, reaching over to touch his neck, but stopped midway when he saw the way Cas’ face turned red. Dean flipped his collar up and shoved a little too big piece of waffle into his mouth, scowling at Sam. Cas cleared his throat and looked down, laser focused on his breakfast. 

Mary walked by and whacked Sam upside the head, “Leave them alone, Sam.” 

“You don’t tell him to shut up when he pisses me off.” Sam complained.

“That’s ‘cause I’m her favorite.” Dean retorted, “Gonna cry about it, Sammy?”

“Will you boys shut the hell up?” John called from the living room and they scoffed at each other before returning to their breakfast.

“Are you two leaving after you drop Sam and Jess off at the airport?” Mary asked.

Jess’ parents had invited them over to celebrate new year with them, so Sam and Jess were leaving for Portland that evening. 

“Yeah.” Dean nodded. “Got some work to do once we’re back.” 

Cas looked over at him, a small — almost private — smile grazing his lips. Dean was still only processing the fact that he was going to live with Cas. 

“I really don’t want to leave.” Cas said, “It’s great here.”

“You can stay back, baby. Let Dean go.” Mary said.

“Wow, I’m chopped liver now.” Dean muttered, trying to bite down a smile. 

The rest of the day went by in a warm haze of opening presents and drinking hot cocoa while cuddled up next to Cas on the couch. They dropped Sam off at the airport and left back home after promising Mary he’d call regularly. 

Dean thumbed lazily at the silver bracelet around his wrist as he waited in the car, matching the one around Cas’ wrist, courtesy of Sam and Jess. He smiled fondly at the memory of Cas’ rosy cheeks as he handed Dean an album with pictures from their time in Italy and a few selfies they took back at Cas’-  _ their  _ house. Dean almost forgot to breathe as he skimmed through the pages, sucking in air only as he pulled away from kissing Cas next to the Christmas tree ignoring the wolf whistles from his family. Castiel had tackled him in a hug when Dean presented him a camcorder and immediately regretted when Cas started following him around and recording. But it was all worth the smile on his boyfriend’s face.

He poked his head out of the window, since it had been a while after Cas left to get snacks at the Gas-N’-Sip, only to find Cas kneeling down on the sidewalk, petting a stray cat and sticking the camcorder in its face. If it were a cartoon, Dean’s heart would’ve exploded out of his chest at the sight. 

“Cas, come on.” Dean called, “We gotta get going.”

Cas stood up and fucking pouted like a little kid who was denied candy before climbing into the passenger seat, craning his neck and peeking back at the cat as they pulled out of the driveway. Dean chuckled, poking Cas until he was able to pull a small laugh out of him. 

"So, how was Lawrence?"

"Closer to home than I have ever felt in my entire life." Cas turned to him, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips. "Then again, anywhere with you is home."

"God, Cas." Dean was trying hard not to tear up. "I love you so fucking much."

Cas huffed a laugh, reaching over and intertwining his fingers with Dean's, "Love you too, Dean."

By the time they reached home it was way past midnight, and Dean and Cas pulled off their clothes an item at a time, leaving them scattered like a trail to their bedroom and slumped down on the bed, dozing off the moment their heads hit the pillow.

* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	10. Like The Perfect Song

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're approaching the end, folks. One more chapter and maybe an epilogue in the near future.

**Like A Perfect Song**

"Meg called me today." Cas said, from where he was hunched down, tying his laces. "She said she needed royalties for our relationship."

"I mean, she did introduce you to me." Dean shrugged. "We'll send her a postcard."

"She would hate that." Cas said, "We should totally do that."

Dean snorted, grabbing his keys, and walking out of the door. He started the car while Cas double checked the door. They drove over to Sam's place and picked Jess up.

"You ready to do this, Jess?" Dean turned to her.

"I'm freaking the hell out." Jess muttered. "What if I don't like any? Or worse, what if I like one and everyone else thinks it's terrible?"

"Calm down, kid. You have two fashion icons coming along to help you."

"I don't take any responsibility for this." Cas held up his hand in surrender. "But, I don't think any dress can look bad on you, Jess."

Jess leaned forward between the seats to press a kiss to Cas' cheek, and Dean chuckled at the dumbstruck expression on his boyfriend's face.

The wedding dress store was huge, with rows and rows of white dresses spread out and Dean was sure he’d have to to call 911 to rescue him if he ever got stuck in one of the aisles. The other end of the store was lined with rolling racks carrying suits that looked super expensive and very uncomfortable.

“Hi, I’m Josie!” A red headed woman with a trademark salesperson grin ushered them inside. "Who is the lucky one?"

"That'd be me," Jess said, looking a little pale. 

"Oh, great!" She said. "And which one of you is the groom?"

"Neither." Dean grinned, "Now, can we see the dresses?"

She guided them over to the aisles, and Jess began clipping down the ones she liked the most.

"You can start trying them on one by one." Josie followed her around, talking about materials and quality.

Jess picked up her first dress and went into the changing room to try on. Dean spotted one of those squishy stool things next to the mirror and nudged Cas.

"You wanna sit down?"

"I'm fine." Cas replied, "Go on."

Dean flopped down on the chair and watched Cas feel around the different dresses and complain about how over the top some designs are while some materials used were not contrasting with each other. Neither did Dean have any idea what he was talking about, nor did he know how Cas knew so much about fabrics — he probably had a dark past that involved knitting and sewing — but he listened anyways because it was impossible to get tired of Cas.

Josie approached Cas, her eyes locking down on the next prey.

"Being in wedding stores makes people want to get married." She said. “You could always bring your bride in when you take that step.”

"My bride is not very fond of dresses." Cas shrugged, turning to look at Dean. "Not as far as I know."

Dean's lungs were suddenly malfunctioning, so was his brain. But his legs had a mind of its own and soon he was standing next to Cas.

"Wanna see me in a dress, Cas?" Dean grinned, "You kinky bastard."

"Oh." Josie managed an apologetic smile and said, "We have suits too!"

"We'll keep that in mind." Cas said, cheeks slightly pink, and Dean sympathized with that reaction.

She left them alone after that and Dean cleared his throat, "They pounce on anything that has legs and isn't married yet."

"Don't let her hear you." Cas huffed a laugh, "We too might-"

Whatever he was about to say, Cas stopped mid sentence and Dean followed his line of vision to where Jess was coming out from behind the curtain, looking as gorgeous as any girl could possibly ever be.

"What do you think?" She asked nervously. 

"Jess, it's beautiful." Dean choked out. "You look amazing."

"Yes, you do. That doesn't mean you have to choose this one." Cas added. "Remember, never settle."

"Yes, dads." She chuckled, walking to the mirror. She spun around rather effortlessly. "I do look pretty."

Josie helped Jess adjust a few straps, "Anything specific you’re looking for that fits your taste?"

"I like the a-line, feels like it looks better on me. And I love the sleeves." Jess said. "The sash’s pretty nice too. Maybe something with a shorter trail."

Josie nodded, “We have more options with similar sleeves.” 

“Why do they even bother leaving a tail when it’s gonna get dragged around the wedding hall?” Dean asked.

Jess rolled her eyes. “It’s about the aesthetic, Dean.” 

Josie and Jess went around trying about seven of them until Jess came out with the eighth one, and from the look on her face, Dean knew that was it.

"How do you feel about everything?" Josie asked.

"It's perfect." Jess announced, awe in her voice. "Guys, I'm in love."

"This is the best one so far in my opinion." Cas said, "Take your time evaluating."

"This…" Jess craned her neck back, grasping at the price tag. "Oh."

"What’s wrong?” Dean asked.

“Uh, it’s a little out of the budget.” Jess said. “It’s fine, I’m sure I can find something else…”

“You don’t need to.” Cas said. “We can pay whatever is the leftover amount.”

Dean whipped his head to the side so fast, he was sure he twisted a muscle, “We can?”

It's not like they had a Dean-and-Cas couple fund or anything, but Cas always referred to everything as 'theirs'. 

“Of course, Dean.” 

Jess shook her head, “Cas, you don’t have to-”

“We want to.” Cas protested, looking like he was going to cry if Jess didn’t let him. “You loved the dress and who else are we supposed to spend our money on?”

“He’s right.” Dean agreed, not even trying to hide his grin, “Just pick whichever one you like, don’t worry about the cost.”

“Guys, thanks.” Jess waddled her way over to him and Cas and pulled them into a hug. “Seriously, you guys are awesome.”

“Yeah, we know,” Dean chuckled. “Now, is that a yes to the dress?”

Jess sighed happily, “Yes.”

* * *

"She needs to be a little more compassionate." Castiel observed, his head pillowed on Dean's chest.

"That's Dr. Wang's whole personality, Cas." Dean said, fingers running through Castiel's hair, "She's arrogant but committed to the cause."

"She didn't have to slap Dr. Piccolo." Castiel countered.

"That's 'cause she thought Dr. Sexy cheated on her with Dr. Piccolo." He explained, "But it was actually the intern chick who Dr. Sexy cheated on Dr. Wang with."

"My brain is hurting." Castiel sighed, "It's almost as excruciating as talking to Michael."

Dean did not reply, and Castiel figured he was engrossed in Dr. Sexy MD, until he noticed the way Dean stiffened under him.

"Speaking of Michael," Dean began, "Are things going fine with your job?"

Castiel sat up, catching Dean's gaze, "What do you mean?"

"It's just…I remember you tell me how you wanted to ditch all this and just leave." Dean said, and added, "I just want you to be happy."

Castiel cupped his cheek, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to his lips. Dean was right and some part of Castiel knew it — he always had the hankering to quit — but that wouldn't be practical at that point in his life.

"You're not wrong, Dean." Castiel said, "But, I'm young and there is enough time for me to live my dream life. Right now, the job isn't very tedious and gives me the security need for our  future."

That was true for the most part of it, though, there are days when the stress got a bit too much. Nonetheless, no other job would provide him the flexibility to balance work and his relationship at once. The past three months since Dean moved in, Castiel found himself fitting into a routine with his job and with Dean. His boyfriend was a part of any foreseeable future Castiel had and he was happier than he had ever been in his life.

"Anything you want, Cas." Dean tilted his head and kissed Castiel's palm. "Love you."

"I love you, too." Castiel peppered kisses to Dean's jaw, sliding his hands under Dean's shirt, feeling the soft muscles ripple under his touch. "Oh look, Dr. Sexy is actually making out with Dr. Piccolo."

"Don't care." Dean hummed, hands running through Castiel's hair, tugging him up to meet his lips in a kiss. 

Castiel's hands traveled across Dean's clothed chest, all while their lips worked in a deep and nothing short of mind-blowing kiss. He stopped his ministrations to pull off Dean's shirt, and that's when a knock echoed on the door.

"Son of bitch!" Dean cursed under his breath.

Castiel chuckled, shifting a little to hide the tightness in his pants, "I'll go get it."

He walked to the door and pulled it open, only to be greeted by his brother.

"Everybody decent there?" Gabriel croaked, hands covering his eyes. 

Castiel rolled his eyes, "Yes, Gabriel."

When they walked back into the living room, Castiel had to bite the inside of his cheek to stop himself from laughing at the way Dean was glaring daggers at Gabriel, lips kiss bruised and spikes of hair sticking up in all directions.

"Oh my, I guess I was interrupting something after all."

"Fuck you." Dean all but pouted, and Castiel leaned down to press a kiss to his boyfriend's lips and leaned into his ear.

"Don't worry, I will make it up to you."

Dean blushed, cheeks turning a shade of pink Castiel so dearly adored.

"Now that's settled, I came to say something important." Gabe flopped down on the couch, lifting his legs to prop it up on the coffee but lowering it at a glare from Castiel. "I quit."

"What?" Castiel echoed at the same time as Dean.

"I quit Novak industries." Gabe clarified. "I'm starting a bakery."

"You hit your head somewhere, Gabe?" Dean arched a brow.

“I’m serious, Dean.” Gabe exclaimed. “I just got back from signing the contract to this place downtown.”

“Pardon me, but what?” Castiel stared at his brother, mouth agape. 

“It’s true, kiddo.” Gabe chuckled. “The plan’s been in the works for a while now. I’ve been waiting for the final papers to be sanctioned to break the news.”

“And to whom all have you broken the news exactly?”

“I came here after telling Michael. He didn’t take it well.” Gabe said, “And I’m headed to dad’s later. I need a middle ground so I came here.”

“Of course, Gabriel. We support you with whatever choices you make.” Castiel couldn’t believe it. He always knew Gabriel was the last person to be doing a desk job but after a while, he just assumed his own judgement to be faulty. 

“Yeah, that’s awesome man.” Dean awed. “Get me free pies, won’t you?”

Castiel couldn’t help but grin at the pure unbridled joy on his boyfriend’s face at the thought of pie. 

“You will make me bankrupt even before I start.” Gabriel rolled his eyes. 

“So all this while when you were out during office hours, were you working on this?” Castiel asked.

“Bingo.” Gabe grinned. “Now that’s over, I’m going to head to dad’s, but something tells me big bro already broke the news.”

“Good luck, man.” Dean snorted.

“Right. If I don’t come back by tomorrow, call the cops.” Gabe walked to the door, “You can get back to your hot man sex.”

Dean pushed him out and shut the door before Gabe could say anything more. Castiel shook his head, smiling, genuinely happy for his brother. He circled his arms around Dean's waist, pressing a kiss to the nape of his neck.

"Well, that was something." Dean sighed.

"It was only a matter of time before Gabriel pulled something like that." Castiel replied, sliding his hands under Dean's shirt. 

"I recall something about making up to me…"

"I fully intend to keep my promise." Castiel chuckled, dragging Dean to their bedroom. 

* * *

  
  
Dean ran his fingers over the canvases, carefully feeling the texture. There were a dozen of them, but Dean’s favorite painting was the one of the forest. It was oddly captivating — luscious trees surrounding a river with a man hunched on the bank, a trenchcoat pooled on the soil around him, hands submerged in the water. There was a strange sense of purity to the visual, and looking at it calmed him in a way he couldn’t explain. 

He smiled softly, picking up the power drill and placing the nail on the marked spot. Few minutes later, the nails were all in place and Dean hung up the canvases on the wall of the storage room. Somewhere on the desk, his phone vibrated.

**MESSAGES:CAS**

**Cas:** _I will be a little late. Something came up. Love you._

**Dean:** _No probs_ _. Love u 2. _

Perfect. Dean grinned at the Amazon package leaning against the wall next to him. He ripped the cardboard open and picked up the instruction manual, only to toss it behind him. Dean was an architect, an IKEA easel can’t be that bad. He laid out the stray pieces of wood and began assembling them, using more of his brain than he had ever used in his whole career. He placed the newly assembled easel strategically so that the light from the window would hit Cas when he painted. Sunlight always looked gorgeous on Cas’ skin, and Dean was only human.

Just as he heard the front door click, Dean scurried out of the storage room, shutting the door behind him. 

“Heya, Cas.” Dean greeted, “I have a surprise for you.”

“What is it?” Cas narrowed his eyes, and Dean noticed the plastic bags in Cas’ one hand and the cardboard box in the other.

“What’s in the box?”

Cas bit his lip, “Okay, don't be mad.”

“What did you do? Are the cops following you?” Dean looked back and forth between Cas and the box.

Cas snorted, “I didn’t commit any crimes, Dean.” He placed the box on the coffee, table and kneeled down, patting the floor next to him. 

Dean sat on his heels, pressed against Cas, eyeing the box curiously.

"Go on, open it." Cas urged him on.

Dean opened the flaps and peeked into the box, finding a ginger kitten peeking up at him with big whiskey colored eyes.

"Holy shit." Dean picked it up, feeling each of it's ribs rippling under his hands. "It's so fucking cute."

The kitten was no more than six weeks old, it's soft bones skin under Dean's touch. It stared at Dean and then at Cas, and Dean felt a gentle vibration climbing up his hands.

"Oh fuck, it's purring." Dean lifted it closer, not sure what to do. "Cas, where did you steal it from?"

"It's a 'she', Dean." Cas said. "And, I did not steal her. Our receptionist Missouri's cat gave birth and she asked if anyone wanted to adopt the kittens."

"Then why did you think I was gonna be mad?" 

"I didn't discuss with you beforehand…"

Dean laughed, headbutting the little kitten in his hands softly. She tilted her head, tipping her nose up and sniffing the air.

"Look, Cas, she's doing that thing you do." Dean chuckled.

"You're not mad at me?"

"'Course not, man." Dean grinned at him, "Turn this place into the goddamn zoo and I wouldn't give a shit."

Cas pressed a kiss to his cheek and the kitten clawed her feet in the air, trying to get hold of Cas.

Dean laughed, "Aren't you the cutest little thing in the world?"

Cas leaned in closer, rubbing his thumb over the kitten's forehead, "No more than a few minutes and she's already stealing my man."

"She's officially the love of my life." Dean cautiously pressed a kiss to her forehead, expecting to have his face clawed out. But she purred loudly, wiggling her body a little. "Did you name her?"

Cas shook his head and asked, "Can we name her Honey?"

"You wanna name our cat  _ Honey? _ " Dean asked, just to see Cas' little smile, and good Lord, it never got old.

"She's the color of honey." Cas grinned, "Can we?"

"What the hell," Dean leaned in and met Cas' lips in a kiss, tasting the sweet flavor that so characteristically belonged to his boyfriend. In his hands, Honey meowed — more like screeched — kicking her little paws in the air. "Your other daddy wants to name you Honey. You good with that?"

She let out another meow, poking her tiny little tongue out.

Dean grinned at Cas, "At this rate, you'll end up naming our kids bumblebee or something." 

As soon as the words left his mouth, Dean stiffened, his heart picking up in his chest. 

Cas nudged him softly, "Dean, have you been thinking about having kids?"

"I'm not some chick with baby fever, Cas." Dean laughed, not meeting his eyes.

It was not like Dean never thought about having kids. Not that early in his life, but some time in the future, it would be nice to have two and a half kids running around in the backyard. He could have lied to Cas and played it off as a joke but they were way past that point in their relationship to withhold their wishes from each other. He loved Cas with everything he had and wanted to be with him for as long as Cas would have him.

"I don't know, it doesn't sound like a bad idea, does it?"

"Of course not, Dean." Cas smiled at him. "It might be too early in our relationship, but it's something I have envisioned with you."

Dean couldn't help the smile creeping up his face, "Guess, we have a little baby for now." He pressed a kiss to Cas' lips, unable to stop smiling.

Honey let out a rather angry meow, kneading her paws on Dean's hands.

"She's jealous." Cas chuckled, and proceeded to ask in a very serious and professional tone, "Are you jealous, Honey?"

"Stop interrogating her, Cas." Dean laughed. "Is that all her stuff?" He gestured at the bags sitting on the floor.

"Yes. I went out and bought her a few things." Cas shrugged. "You wouldn't believe the range of choices for scratching posts."

"I bet." Dean chuckled, setting Honey on his forearm. She instantly curled up against the crook of his arm, her paws curled up close to her front.

"What were you saying about a surprise?"

"Oh, shit, I almost forgot." Dean walked towards the storage room, gesturing Cas to follow. "See for yourself."

Cas opened the door and stepped inside, his eyes growing wide as he took in the sight of his paintings hanging on the wall and the easel in the corner. Cas was too busy to actually set it up so Dean decided to take the matter into his own hands. He ordered the easel from the office and made sure to send Cas away to help Jess with the wedding preparation while it arrived so he could hide it in the garage. 

"You like it?"

In response, Cas tackled him by the neck, pulling him into a kiss. Honey jumped to the floor from his arm and began nipping at Dean's ankle. He laughed into the kiss, circling his arms around Cas' waist. When they pulled apart, Cas was beaming, blue eyes glinting with joy.

"I take that's a yes then?"

"I love you so very much." Cas breathed out. "You really did all this for me…"

"Gotta keep my game up," Dean joked. "It's really nothing, Cas." 

"It is," Cas reached up to cup his face, "I don't know how to thank you."

"You could always paint with your clothes off." Dean shrugged. "Gimme a nice view…"

Cas laughed, squatting down and picking Honey up, “That can be arranged.” 

* * *

Castiel sat on the couch, controller in his hand, trying to dodge the banana peels in his way.

"Holy shit, how're you so good at this?" Sam slammed his controller on the couch.

"Mario Kart is all about control." Castiel shrugged. "I think you can't concentrate because you're stressed."

"I guess so." Sam eyed him sideways, "So, how are things with you and Dean?"

Castiel cocked his head, “What do you mean?”

“I don’t know man,” Sam shrugged, “How much of the house has he renovated yet?”

Castiel snorted at that, “So far, he set up a studio for me in our storage room about a month ago and bullied me into letting him add some wood decking for the patio last week.”

Sam let out a laugh, “Wood decking is the same as fifth base for Dean.” 

"Why did you ask?"

"Nothing, man." Sam chuckled, "Just curious."

Castiel eyed him suspiciously, but did not say anything in reply. 

"I think you should stop playing. No stressing out on the night before your wedding." Charlie emerged from Jessica's room and snatched the controller out of Sam's hand. "Let's see how good you're, Cas."

Castiel grabbed his controller and leaned back against the couch, "I should warn you, I'm extremely competitive." 

"Bring it on, kid."

Halfway through their match which was leaning in Charlie's favor, the front door clicked open and an orange ball of fur zoomed towards it. Castiel rushed off to get hold of her but Dean stepped in, catching Honey in his hand.

"I know you just wanna bolt but I'm gonna pretend you are excited to see me." 

He held her up to his nose, grinning, and she wiggled her head and jumped out of his hold, walking back into Sam's kitchen.

"The fuck's on your faces?" Dean looked at them like they had grown a third limb.

"Face mask." Castiel replied. "Sam felt a little emasculated so I joined him."

"Hey, it's not like that!" Sam protested.

Jess poked her head out of her room, "Everything went well?" 

"Yeah. Dropped off the final deposits, booked your hotel for tomorrow and arranged cabs to pick up both our parents from the airport." Dean walked over to the couch, scrunching his nose, "How will I kiss you?"

Castiel laughed, intertwining their fingers together, "It will come off soon."

"It better."

“You have the rings?” Jess called.

“Yeah, got ‘em.”

“Best man’s speech?” 

“Yeah, and it’s pretty awesome.” Dean grinned, “Ask Cas.”

Cas rolled his eyes, “Yes, it is. Even though half of it seemed to be inside jokes.”

"Yeah, I’m gonna regret that one." Sam said, and looked up at Dean with narrowed eyes. “So,  _ everything  _ went well?”

"Yeah, I-" Dean began, only to stop midway, a dark blush creeping up his face. "Yeah, everything's good." 

"Dean, are you okay?" Castiel grabbed his hand, holding him in place. 

"Yeah, Cas." Dean replied. "I'm more than okay."

Castiel kept his eyes on Dean for a while, looking for any drop in his expression, which by then, Castiel could spot easily. Dean seemed fine, perhaps more happy than usual as he pressed Castiel against the restroom door and kissed him as soon as he took his face mask off, so Castiel let go of the thought. 

A few minutes later, Jessica emerged from her room, with her suitcase, letting out a slow exhale. "I'm ready to go."

"You sure you wanna do this, baby?" Sam walked over to her, pulling her into a kiss. When they pulled apart, Sam shook his head, "Sorry, I know we've been over this. It's just…I'll miss you."

"It's just one day, sweetheart." Jess chuckled, "God, what are you gonna do without me?"

"Crash and burn." Sam pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Alright, let's do this." 

Castiel hugged Jessica, and instructed Charlie not to keep her up too late, which she took with a roll of her eyes. 

"Dorothy will meet us at the hotel." Charlie steered Jessica out of the front door. "We're gonna have so much fun."

"We should get going too. I'm gonna go look for that devil spawn kitten of ours." Said Dean, and walked off into the kitchen.

Castiel turned to Sam, "Are you going to be okay on your own?"

"Yeah. I'll be fine." Sam nodded, and proceeded to pull Castiel into a hug. "Thanks, Cas."

Castiel cocked his head as they pulled away, "For what?"

"You're a part of this family, man. We don't need a reason to thank each other." Sam chuckled, "Still, thanks for being there for us, and Dean."

"You are scaring me a little, Sam."

"Forget I said anything." Sam waved him off with a smile.

"Let's get going then?" Dean emerged from the kitchen, Honey curled up against the crook of his arm. He stared down at her fondly, "She fell asleep inside the dishwasher."

Castiel grabbed Dean's coat and wrapped it around his shoulder and pulled on his own, heading out of the door.

"You sure you won't piss your pants, Sammy?" Dean called over his shoulder."

"Fuck off, Jerk." Sam shoved him, "Get out of here."

"'Night, bitch." Dean laughed, an arm wrapping around Castiel's shoulders as they walked over to the Impala.

Castiel knew even as Dean joked around, he was seconds away from tearing up over his brother. Dean was the kind of person who genuinely wished happiness upon everyone around him while thinking his own happiness is not of importance. Castiel wanted nothing but to show Dean that he deserved the whole world and beyond. He loved the man with everything he had, and planned to do the same as long as he could.

By the time they were home, Honey was a little agitated from the car ride and they tucked her into her little sleeping basket, knowing she would end up on one of their chests halfway through the night. Castiel changed into his pajamas and climbed into their bed, Dean lying on his stomach with his face pressed into the pillow. He pressed chaste kisses to Dean’s shoulder feeling the muscles relax under his touch. 

“You do know you can tell me anything, right?” Castiel murmured against his skin.

“Mhm.” Dean sighed, turning his head to look at him, “Why’d you ask?”

“It’s nothing.” Castiel gave a half shrug, “Sam was saying some unusual things. It was probably from the wedding stress.”

“Yeah, I guess.” Dean rolled to the side, tucking himself closer to Castiel’s chest. “Love you.” 

Castiel ran his fingers through Dean’s hair, feeling the fast thumping of Dean’s heart against his own. He didn’t ask Dean anything more, understanding that Dean might need his space with certain things and hoping he would tell Castiel if something was bothering him. Instead, he pressed a kiss to the top of his head, holding him close.

“I love you too, Dean.” He replied, meaning every word of it. “There’s nothing more I need in my life other than you.”

Dean looked up at him, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips, “I was hoping you’d say that.”

* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes even I feel like throwing up from how disgustingly adorable these two are.   
> Also, any guesses on what Dean was all blushy about?


	11. The Story Begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, children, we've reached the final chapter. I will post an epilogue within a week or so because college is a mess.

**Real and True**

"How do I look?" Dean spun around flaunting his suit and walked towards Cas, swaying his hips a little more than needed.

"Not as hot as my boyfriend." Cas shrugged, adjusting his tie in the mirror. All in all, Dean was having a hard time controlling the urge to rip Cas’ clothes off and kiss him senseless.

Dean wrapped his arms around Cas' waist and rested his chin on his shoulder, "What's so special about this boyfriend?"

"Oh, he's really handsome, with these beautiful green eyes, and lips I cannot take my eyes off." Cas replied, "Beyond that, he's smart, caring and makes amazing burgers."

"Sounds like a swell guy." Dean chuckled. "If anything, he lucked out too."

Cas turned around in his arms, catching his lips in a sweet kiss, "You look amazing, Dean." He said, "Almost edible, in fact.”

Dean slid his hands down to grab Cas’ ass, pulling them flush against each other, “Is that so?”

Cas hummed in response, blue eyes wide and blown back, “Our crotches are really close, Dean.” 

Dean responded with a roll of his hips, "Bet it could get closer.”

"Fuck," Cas' sighed, "the things you do to me."

"You wanna fuck me against the wall, Cas?" Dean murmured, dropping his voice low, rolling his hips forward. "I might moan but you could shut me up-"

Next thing he knew, Dean had his back flattened against the wall, Cas' lips on his in a hurried kiss, deep and desperate. He wasn't hard yet but a few more seconds and it would have turned very awkward. Cas too seemed to be on the same page as he placed a hand on Dean's chest and pulled away panting, as though he didn't trust himself. Dean loved that he could get Cas to look so wrecked.

"I think it would be inappropriate to show up to your brother's wedding with an erection." Cas said, taking a step back, his fingers fiddling with the tail of Dean's tie. 

Dean snorted, "You think?" 

"Don't worry," Cas gave a tug to his tie, a hungry expression in his eyes, "once the wedding is over, l’m going to tie you to the headboard and fuck you."

"Jesus fuck, Cas," Dean groaned, shoving him away, "Kinky bastard."

As much as Dean would love to be tied up, he had better plans after the wedding. He patted his left pocket discreetly, feeling the circular outline through the cloth. His heart picked up at the thought ㅡ he was scared shitless but he couldn’t wait any longer either. 

They headed out to the wedding hall after about half an hour of bordering between dressing up and taking their clothes off while making out like hormonal teenagers. Cas was grinning wide all throughout the ride, and Dean couldn’t help but mirror the smile. 

The wedding venue was a fucking gorgeous, with large ceiling to floor windows lining both the walls, open land surrounding the room. Dean had already been there early in the morning to drop off the place cards and pay the final cheque to the caterers, but right then, it looked so much different. The tables were set with napkins folded in some obnoxiously difficult shape that was either a hat or a boat, Dean was not sure. The entire theme was rustic, and shades of rose gold. 

_Classy, but casual._ Jess’ words.

“That’s fucking fancy.” Dean commented. “You must be used to this.” 

“More than you can imagine.” Cas replied. “My cousin Balthazar’s wedding had a life sized statue of him and his fiance.”

“Now that’s just terrifying.” Dean said, and leaned forward to press a kiss to Cas’ cheek. “We’ll get married in a cave to make up for it.” 

Yeah, Dean was going to sew his mouth shut.

Cas’ eyes widened for a fraction of a second, before a small smile tugged on the corner of his lips, “I’m fine with it, as long as it’s you who I’m marrying.” 

“Good.” Dean ducked his head, grinning like a madman. If it wasn’t good, Dean would have had to make major changes in his plans at the end of the day. 

“You should go check on Sam.” Cas said, “I’m going to see around a little bit.” 

Dean found Sam in his room with his friends Brady and some other guy ㅡ whom Dean was going to call ‘dude’ for the rest of the evening to save his skin ㅡ both of them patting Sam’s face with handkerchiefs.

“Jesus, Samantha. Do I need to get a mop and a bucket?”

“Dean!” Sam swatted Brady’s hand away, “You’re late.”

“Sorry, Cas was looking real hot.” Dean chuckled.

“This your gay brother?” Brady cocked a brow at him. 

“Bi,” Dean muttered, and added because he was a little shit; “And, you must be Sam’s straight friend.”

Sam let out a snicker and Brady didn’t talk much after that.

“How you feeling, Sammy?”

“Good, great. Real good.” Sam stuttered. “It’s great. Good.”

“Did you say you were good?” the other guy asked, “Didn’t quite catch it.”

“Fuck off.” Sam flopped down on the bed, “Does my hair look fine?”

“Gonna give Rapunzel a run for her money.” Dean grinned. “Coming from the hotter sibling, you look great.”

Sam flipped him off, turning back to the mirror to fuss over his hair.

“You eat anything, Sammy?”

“Uh, no.” Sam shrugged, “Wasn’t hungry.”

“We tried but he wouldn’t budge.” the other guy said. 

“Tell you what, I’m gonna go find you something to eat and I’ll send it along with Cas.” Dean said, “Gotta go check on Jess.”

“Dean, I’m sure anything that goes in will come right out.” 

“Alright.” Dean sighed, “You gonna be okay here for a minute?” 

Sam rolled his eyes, waving him off, so Dean headed out of the dressing room. The bar was open but they weren't serving until a few hours so Dean had to flirt his way into snagging a drink. 

“I wonder what Honey must be doing?” 

Dean jumped, startled, turning to see Cas behind him. 

“Crap, you scared me.” He sighed, “Honey is fine, Cas. We left her enough food and water for two days.”

Cas hummed in response, his forehead resting on Dean's shoulder. Dean wrapped his arm around Cas and pressed a kiss to the top of his head.

"You feelin’ okay?"

"I ran into the bridesmaids on my way." Cas mumbled, "Don't get me wrong but, being around people is exhausting."

"I'll go check on Jess if you want some alone time."

"You're not 'people', Dean." Cas looked up at him, "You're my escape from said 'people' and the rest of the world."

There was nothing Dean could have said in that moment that would've possibly been enough to express how much he loved Cas. He was only hoping Cas would let Dean show it to him for the rest of their lives. 

"Dork,” Dean rolled his eyes, “Come on, let’s go find Jess.”

They walked over to Jess’ dressing room, only to find a few of her friends in matching rose-gold dresses standing guard in front of the door.

“Which one of you is the best man?” One of the bridesmaids asked in a British accent, sweeping her brown hair off her shoulder. She was pretty, curves in all the right places and a snarky grin on her face. On a regular day, she would be the kind of girl Dean would have hooked up with. 

“That’d be me.” Dean grinned.

“Too bad you’re not the bridesmaid, Bela.” Another girl with bright red hair huffed in amusement, “Can’t use the excuse of tradition to sleep with him.”

“Don’t need to, Anna.” Bela winked at Dean.

He ducked his head, blushing, “Hey, don’t objectify me.” 

“I assure you, Dean is not planning to sleep with anybody.” Cas stepped in, his eyes glaring murder. _Jesus Christ, that was so fucking hot._

“That’s right,” Dean threw an arm around Cas’ shoulder. “I’m taken.”

“More the merrier.” Bela said, without missing a beat. 

Dean opened his mouth to come up with some snarky retort, but right then, the door swung open and Charlie poked her head out. 

“Guys, come on in.”

Dean walked past the girls, murmuring to Cas, “This is what girls must feel like being hit on.”

“Yes, only worse.” Cas replied.

Jess turned to look at them, somehow looking even more gorgeous than the time she tried the dress on. 

“What do you think?” She grinned, “Good enough for your brother?”

“You’ve always been, Jess.” Dean pulled her into a hug. “How’re you feeling?”

“Scared. Excited. I don’t know.” Jess shrugged. “Don’t worry, I’m not gonna book it or anything.” 

Dean laughed, “Too late for that.”

“How are you feeling, Dean?” Jess eyed him curiously.

If the Winchester’s had anything in common, it was caring about others all the time and lack of subtlety and Jess was checking all the boxes. When Dean told Sam and Jess his plans, they both almost yelled loud enough for Cas to hear it all the way at their place. That was the very same reason Dean didn’t tell them until the last minute after he had everything planned. Charlie was way better at acting cool than Dean imagined. Then again, Charlie was so many things.

“I’m great, Jess.” Dean fixed her with a stare, him being the one booking it out of the room faster than he could say ‘fuck’. 

Cas stopped him with a hand on his elbow, “Dean, what is going on?”

“It’s nothing, baby.” Dean cupped his face in his hands, “I mean, it’s not like it’s nothing, but you gotta trust me, okay?”

Cas responded with the classic head tilt and frown, “On what?”

“Now that’s the surprise.” Dean grinned, “Come on, mom and dad will be here anytime soon.”

Jess' parents were the first to arrive, followed by John, Mary, Bobby, Ellen and Jo a couple of minutes later, and Jo flung herself on him before she even found her footing.

“Look at you, all grown up.” She chuckled. “The extra few pounds look good on you.”

“Fuck off.” Dean pushed his palm to her face, “It's muscle, not fat.”

“It sure is.” Jo grinned, shifting her focus on Cas, “Are you who I think you are?”

“Depends on what you’re thinking.” Cas said, and Dean was going to give him an extra blowjob for that.

“Well, I see why he fell hard.” Jo eyed Cas up and down, “I’m Jo.”

“Castiel.” He nodded back.

“Dean, looking good, son.” John clapped him on the shoulder, turning to Cas with an apprehensive nod. 

“Oh shut it, you two.” Mary walked up to them, pulling both of them into a hug.

Before things could get too sappy, Dean sent them off to Sam and Jess along with Cas, and pulled Jo aside.

“What?”

Dean checked over his shoulder to see if Cas was gone, and pulled out the ring. Jo stared back and forth between him and the ring.

“Holy crap,” She exclaimed, “Oh my God.”

“Shut it, will you?” Dean scowled at her, putting the ring back in his pocket. “Only Sam, Jess and Charlie know. Now you too.”

“You didn’t tell your parents?” Jo knit her brows together. “No no. I’m not telling them.”

Dean rolled his eyes, “I’m not asking you to. Just cover for me while I’m gone.”

“Gone where?”

“Just not here.” Dean said, “It’s a total douche move to pull at someone’s wedding, let alone your brother’s.”

“Yeah, fair enough.” Jo shrugged. “You really ready for this?”

“He's the love of my life, Jo," Dean sighed, not caring he probably looked like a lovestruck princess. He swallowed down the tightness in his throat, suddenly feeling overwhelmed with everything he was feeling for Cas.

"Christ, you're smitten." Jo outright laughed at him, and it was not like he was expecting any heart-to-heart from her. Next second, he had to eat his words as Jo reached up and pulled him into a hug. "Good for you, Dean."

Dean hugged her back without another word, but soon she wiggled in his grip and pulled away.

"He's way out of your league anyways. Put a ring on him before it's too late." She snorted, and Dean knew the moment was over. "You're only a three."

"Tell that to the massive crush you had on me in middle school." Dean shot back, fully prepared for a knee to his balls, which she delivered like a champ.

"Dean?" 

He turned around and saw Cas' staring at him and Jo with narrowed eyes and head tilted to an angle that loosely translated to ' _is everything okay_?' Dean smiled at him, his heart picking up in his chest in a way that didn't give two shits about the fact that he and Cas have been dating for more than a year now. 

Jo let out a muffled snort and walked past them into the hall. 

"It's time, Dean." Cas held out his hand and Dean took it, following him into the hall. 

The ceremony was short and sweet, and Dean absolutely _did not_ cry. Not even when Sam started crying when Jess walked down the aisle, or when Sam and Jess exchanged their vows with watery eyes and dumb smiles on their faces. As the officiant asked for the rings, Dean was too busy eye love-making with Cas that he almost pulled out the wrong ring. It was kind of surreal, his little brother getting married as Dean stood opposite to the love of his life. If sixteen year old Dean could see him right then, the kid would've freaked the fuck out, considering he graduated summa cum laude from John Winchester's School of Witchcraft and Internalized Homophobia.

None of it mattered anymore because Dean knew he was where he wanted to be in his life. 

The newlyweds kissed and the crowd broke into applause, as they walked down the aisle, hand in hand, followed by the rest of the congregation. Soon enough, the dreaded photo session — the sequel: this time it was personal — commenced. Dean smiled cheesily for the photos, dying inside every passing second. If the photographer had said 'let me see those smiles' one more time, Dean would have put his head through a wall.

Dean and Cas got separated somewhere along the line, and they ended up in different cars on their way to the reception. He pulled out his phone to text him, only to see a message from Cas three minutes ago.

**MESSAGES:CAS**

**Cas:** _I got stuck with the bridesmaids, Dean._

_Even Charlie has taken their side in teasing me._

Dean snorted, earning a look from Ellen next to him on the driver’s seat.

**Dean:** _Hang in there babe._

When he looked back up, his entire family, including his dad was staring at him with different levels of amusement on their faces.

“What?”

“You’ve lost your privileges to call anyone ‘whipped’ for the rest of your life.” Jo said, from the back seat.

“Up yours.” Dean flipped her off, earning a smack on his head from his mom.

They gathered around for the reception and Dean gave his kickass toast, earning laughs from the crowd and scowls from Sam, and the best reward of a million dollar kiss from Cas. 

"That was amazing," Cas said as he sat down, “You have a natural talent for public speaking.”

Dean snorted, “Remember that presentation I gave in Italy?”

“That was because you were not really prepared,” Cas countered. “Even then, you did well.”

“Gotta thank you for that.”

Cas rolled his eyes, “Give yourself some credit.”

Dean nudged him softly as he dug into his dinner, making sure not to get too drunk and to keep Cas from getting drunk. Cas kept glancing at him throughout the whole meal and Dean couldn’t blame him. He had been acting dodgy for a couple of days now, and Cas was the type who got worried over non-existent problems. He tried his best to reassure Cas, even going to the extent of feeding Cas pie from his own plate which earned a few exaggerated gasps from the table. 

“So, when are you two getting hitched?” Bobby raised a brow at the two of them.

Before Dean could answer, Cas spoke, “‘When’ doesn’t matter so much as ‘who’. And, I hope I have the latter locked in.” 

“Oh, I don’t know.” Dean shrugged, “I thought we were keeping it casual.”

“We all know how that went.” Charlie pointed out. “I wouldn’t be surprised if you two decide to elope one fine morning.”

John let out an amused snort, “At least I don’t have to pay for the wedding then.” 

Dean rolled his eyes at his dad, but couldn’t help but smile, all of it feeling surreal. He turned to Cas who was mirroring his smile, blue eyes soft and warm. It felt good to be home.

* * *

The music began playing and Sam and Jess stepped on the platform for their first dance, and Castiel switched between watching them and watching the look of absolute adoration on Dean's face.

"It feels like yesterday when Sammy was just joining school." Dean said, without taking his eyes off his brother and his wife. 

"I suppose it's something only the elder siblings feel."

"Dammit," Dean whispered, rubbing his eyes on the back of his palm. "I'm not crying."

Castiel pressed a kiss to his temple, turning back to Sam and Jess.

As soon as the couple were done, Charlie and Dorothy got up and started slow dancing, which prompted a few other couples to follow. To his surprise, Bobby and Ellen were up there too, and Jo was dancing with one of the bridesmaids.

As the opening bars for the next song began, Castiel turned to Dean, unable to stop grinning.

Dean glared at him, "Don't you fucking dare." 

"Dean," Castiel held out his hand, "May I have this dance?"

Dean groaned, taking Castiel's hand, "You're a dick."

Castiel dragged Dean to the dance floor before he could change his mind. He placed a hand on Dean's waist, taking Dean's hand in the other.

"Do you want me to lead?"

"Yeah, your funeral." Dean retorted, but placed his other hand on Castiel's shoulder. "I don't know how to dance."

"Neither do I." Castiel smiled at him. "Just don't step on my toes."

"I would never." Dean said, and to prove his point, he stepped on Castiel's right foot, because his boyfriend had the maturity of a twelve year old. "Oops."

Castiel rolled his eyes and began swaying them slowly with the rhythm. He rested his forehead against Dean's, and slipped his eyes shut, "I love you, Dean."

"Love you too, Cas." Dean sighed, and pressed his lips to Castiel's. 

Castiel could feel the familiar slide of tension off Dean's shoulders as they melted into the kiss. Dean had been a little on the edge for a few days, as though he was waiting for something to happen, and Castiel reassured himself thinking it was just because of the wedding. Then again, Dean was more physical and affectionate than usual ㅡ not that he was complaining ㅡ so Castiel just let it slide.

“Perverts.” Dean glared at Charlie, Dorothy and Jo who were wolf whistling at them.

The music kept playing but the dance floor cleared out eventually as people got tired. As soon as Castiel stepped off the platform, Jo grabbed his hand.

“I didn’t get a guy to dance with.” Jo dragged him back up. 

“Don’t knee him the balls like you do to me.” Dean called. “Cas’ balls are precious to me.”

Everyone including Sam and Jess made a face, Castiel shook his head in resignation. If being in love with Dean felt that good, Castiel could get behind the feeling for the rest of his life.

“Don’t you dare hurt him,” Jo stage-whispered the long awaited threat into his ear as they danced. “I don’t mind going to prison for him.”

Castiel smiled, turning to look at Dean who was waltzing Jess around the dance floor, “Neither do I.”

* * *

Dean leaned against Baby, throwing his phone in the air and catching it. According to his watch, it was only two minutes since Dean messaged Cas to meet him outside, but Dean’s brain didn’t need another minute to overthink the shit out of it. 

But his thoughts packed up and left as soon as he spotted Cas coming out of the hall, his hands stuffed into his pant pockets. Dean took his time to eye him up and down, appreciating the view that was his boyfriend.

"Dean, what are you doing?" Cas' brows knit together. 

"We're going somewhere," Dean held the passenger door open. "Get in."

Cas climbed into the car even though he looked hesitant, and Dean could live with that for now.

"Don't worry, I'm not kidnapping you, baby."

"Of course not." Cas said, "Your boyfriend taking you somewhere doesn't count as kidnapping."

"Smartass," Dean shoved him softly, before fisting his jacket and hauling him into a kiss. It was a little something to get his heart to slow down, and somehow it worked.

"Where are we going?" 

"Nowhere far," Dean shrugged, "just away from here."

Cas didn't say anything, just looked out of the window and Dean knew he might have figured where this was going 'cause the guy was fucking smart. But none of it — the anticipation, the element of surprise or the place and time — mattered. All that was needed was Cas, and Dean, by some sheer dumb luck, had him right next to him.

He pulled up into an empty field, a little off the main road, the slow wind hitting him in the face as he stepped out. Cas got out and walked over to Dean, his eyes trained on the sky.

"This is why I envy motorcycle riders," Cas said, "They can see the stars even when they're driving."

Dean chuckles, "I don't know about stars, but driving like that sounds like a sure-fire way to see God."

"Why are we here?"

Dean stomped down and digested the butterflies in his stomach before taking a step closer to Cas and taking his hands in his.

"I've done a lot of things in life and been with a lot of people," Dean began, but Cas just narrowed his eyes. "Don't worry, I'm not gonna brag about my body count. My point is, nothing's felt as right as you, Cas." He blurted out, hearing the thumping of his heart in his ears. He cleared his throat, wanting to get it all out before he had a stroke right then and there. "I love you so fucking much and I've never been so far gone like this but I ain't complaining. You're just perfect."

At that point, Dean was just rambling. Still, Cas kept watching him intently, every word falling out of his mouth causing the flicker of a different emotion behind those blue eyes.

"So, before you get bored of my speech," Dean's hand closed around the ring in his pocket. He pulled it out and got down on one one knee, "Marry me, sweetheart?"

The next few seconds felt like a Jim Carrey movie as he watched Cas' eyes widen, his gaze shifting between him and the ring.

"Are you serious?" Cas asked, slow and calculated.

"As a heart attack," Which was exactly what Dean would have had if Cas didn't say anything soon.

Cas sucked in a sharp breath, as though it was all hitting him right then, and whispered, "Yes."

Dean let out an exhale he didn't know he was holding in.

"Yes, Dean!" Cas' face broke into a grin. "Of course, yes."

The logical part of Dean's brain knew the next step was to put the ring on the guy's finger, dust his pants and head home to get celebratory fucked by his fiance, but his body didn't get the memo as he stayed rooted to the spot. Thankfully, Cas was hauling him onto his feet and tackling him in a kiss, his arms coming to wrap around Dean's shoulder.

"Is that what you've been tensed about for a couple of days?" Cas asked, his voice coming out breathy and more gravelly than usual.

"Uh, yeah," Dean shrugged. "Got the ring yesterday 'cause I knew I wouldn't hold out any further."

"You're amazing, Dean." Cas grabbed his face and kissed him hard, and Dean couldn't do anything but kiss him back. "I'm the luckiest man alive."

"Bold." Dean chuckled.

Cas rolled his eyes, holding his hand out, "I believe that's for me." 

"Yeah, only for you." Dean slid the ring into his finger, a sigh escaping his chest. "Holy shit."

"I love you." Cas said, the words never seizing to make Dean's heart flip in his chest. "I honestly can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

“That’s right, you’re stuck, Novak.”

Cas smiled, his eyes crinkling at the corners, “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it, folks, I hope you enjoyed. Big big thanks to everyone who stuck throughout the ride and left kudos and comments. I love y'all.


	12. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I said one week. No, I have nothing to say for myself. Enjoy!

_**Epilogue** _

“Name... Dean Michael Winchester-Novak...” Dean murmured to himself.

Castiel smiled at that, his finger’s threading through Dean’s hair where his head rested on Castiel’s lap. 

Dean let out a soft laugh, “You like hearing that, don’t you?” 

“It sounds good.” Castiel shrugs. 

“...Castiel James Winchester-Novak,” Dean continues, “age... 30... 29… Sex-” 

“Don’t write ‘yes, please’.” 

“I would’ve if this wasn't important,” Dean chuckled, circling the ‘M’ on the sheet for both of them. Honey leaped on Dean’s stomach and kneaded her paws into his skin.

“We literally just fed you, you she-devil,” Dean cooed at her. “You’re lucky you’re adorable.”

Castiel chuckled, “I hope the agency worker is not outside the door for the unscheduled interview.”

“Don’t remind me of that,” Dean sighed. “We need a surveillance system a mile down the road to see them coming.”

“That defeats the purpose, Dean.”

“Still, a little cheating can go a long way.”

Castiel rolled his eyes, leaning forward to take Honey in his arms, even as she growled and scratched him. He was immune at that point.

Married life with Dean was as amazing as it could be. Things were always wonderful when Dean was around, but now they were a part of each other's lives in every sense of the word. Castiel has never felt so much love for someone and had his love returned in equal amounts. Along with Dean, Castiel ended up securing a family he never thought he would have. It was the best two years of his life, though they had their fair share of arguments which ended in one of them on the couch, usually Dean, Castiel couldn’t be happier even if he tried. 

Dean tapped the pen on Castiel's knee, "Hey, they want to know your sexuality." 

"Heterosexual," Castiel said, leaning down to press a kiss on Dean's forehead.

"Ha, that's gay!" Dean beamed at him. "Do you have any records of violent behavior?"

"No."

"Can I write 'only in the bedroom'?"

"Not if you want them to approve our application."

"They'll love us, Cas." Dean assured, "We're America's hottest couple."

Cas nodded, "Beyonce and Jay Z has nothing on us."

"Yeah well, Beyonce is gonna get fired by your brother for not coming to work on time." Dean sat up, dumping the forms on Castiel's lap. 

"Yes, you should leave right now."

"I better get a raise to pay for my physical therapy," Dean grumbled on his way to get dressed, "from carrying the whole architectural department on my back."

"For what it's worth, you have a strong back." Castiel called, picking up his phone to send a text to Sam before Dean came back.

Just as Dean's car pulled out of the driveway, Sam, Jessica, Charlie and Dorothy emerged from the bushes surrounding Castiel's patio, swiping the dust off their clothes.

"I think something bit me in there." Dorothy grumbled.

"How long were you hiding?" Castiel asked, ushering them inside. 

"Around twenty minutes," Charlie shrugged, "Didn't want him to see us coming."

"Alright, enough chit chat," Jess clapped her hands together. "We have a few hours until Dean gets back, so Charlie is on balloon duty, Dorothy is on ordering dinner, Sam can do the tall people jobs and I'm gonna heat up the pie, so don't make me repeat it again."

"Damn, that was hot." Sam grinned, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. "Let’s do this then.”

"What about me?" Castiel asked.

"Cleaning up the mess we make." Jess patted him on the shoulder. 

And so they began decoration under Jess' commands, and Castiel tailed his friends, picking up the stray pieces of tape and string they left behind. Sam hovered around Jess half the time, leaving one less person to cause a mess. After hours of hard work, four empty beer bottles and a sober Jessica, the banner was up and the house was overflowing with balloons. There was more mess made than decorations done, but Castiel couldn’t find in himself to care, not when he knew the smile that would be spreading across his husband’s face.

"Dean will be here in around ten minutes." Castiel reminded.

“He’s gonna hate us,” Sam grinned.

After another few minutes of final redecoration and chasing Honey away from scratching at the balloons, Castiel heard the purr of the Impala’s engine in the driveway and gestured at Sam, Jess, Charlie and Dorothy to turn the lights down and hide. True to their form, it was only seconds before Dean pushed the door open that they managed to shuffle behind the couch.

“Surprise!” They yelled, all of them a second later than the other.

“Son of a bitch!” Dean jumped, accidentally stomping on a balloon and making it pop, which in-turn caused Honey to flinch. It was a mess, but still somehow perfect. “What the fuck is going on here?”

“Happy birthday!” Charlie exclaimed, gesturing at the banner, “if you can read. We didn’t get to throw you a family-only party yet.”

Dean blinked back, and Castiel knew his husband well enough to sense the grin making its way on his face even before it really did.

“You guys,” Dean huffed a laugh, navigating through the balloons over to them. “Come here.”

Soon, they were huddled together in a group hug with an orange fur ball zooming past in between their legs. 

“I thought we were done with the whole chain of parties, didn’t see this one coming.”

“With your age, we don’t know how long we can keep throwing you parties,” Sam grins, clapping his brother on the back.

“I’m still hotter than you, bitch,” Dean shot back.

Castiel wrapped his hands around Dean’s waist, bringing his attention to him. The cocky grin on Dean’s face slid off, a soft smile taking its place as their eyes met. 

“Happy birthday, Dean,” Castiel murmured. “We have pie.”

“I love you,” Dean whispered and leaned forward, catching Castiel’s lips in a kiss.

“Ew,” Dorothy and Charlie went off, followed by Sam and Jess.

“Don’t worry, they’re just homophobic,” Dean chuckled against his lips as they pulled away.

“I’m literally a lesbian,” Charlie called from the backyard. “But, you two are gross.”

“I’m rethinking our choice of a baby girl,” Dean laughed. 

“Too bad, we’re going with the plan,” Castiel replied.

“Yessir,” Dean pressed a kiss to the tip of Castiel’s nose.

“Come out here soon or I will finish the pie,” Jess called from outside. 

Castiel let Dean drag him outside, shutting the patio door behind him to make sure honey doesn’t escape. Their little wooden picnic tableㅡCastiel had insisted they buy it to remember the time they went campingㅡwas filled with food of various kinds, Dorothy having calculated Dean’s appetite pretty accurately. 

Dean raised a brow at Jess, “Since when are you so in love with pie?”

“Eating for two, aren’t I?” Jess shrugged.

“That doesn’t-  _ what? _ ”

“No way!” Charlie slapped her hand to her mouth. 

Sam looked like he was about to burst with anticipation when he pulled everyone he could reach into a mass hug which ended up being Castiel, Dean and Jess. 

“I’m gonna be a dad, guys!”

“I-” Dean began, only to go with, “What the fuck?”

“Congratulations is what he meant to say,” Castiel chided in, curling his hand around Dean’s waist, who looked like he needed it. 

“Holy shit, Sammy!” Dean launched forward to hug his brother, beckoning Jess close with his free hand. “I’m gonna be an uncle!”

“You guys are making me cry,” Charlie said, crawling her way into the hug.

“I’m so happy,” Sam sighed, matching the smile on Jess’ face. 

“You should be, we’re gonna spoil this kid rotten.” Dean replied, “Right, Cas?” 

Cas nodded, “As the child’s favorite uncle, I can vouch for that.”

“In your dreams, asshole.” 

“No swearing in front of my kid,” Jess chastised from where she was being crushed under Dean’s arm.

“This is awesome!” Dean was practically vibrating like a human tuning fork and Castiel couldn’t help but smile. “Cas, can we tell them now?” 

Castiel huffed a laugh, as if he could deny Dean anything, “Of course, Dean.” 

“Tell us what?” Sam asked, grinning. “Are you pregnant too?” 

“Thank God, I was trying to find a way to bring up that extra few pounds on you,” Charlie teased.

“Fuck you,” Dean scowled at her, but Castiel could see he was trying to bite down a smile. “We are planning to adopt a kid.” 

Sam’s brows shot up, “Oh my God, Dean. Really?” 

“Uh, yeah,” Dean nodded, his fingers coming to intertwine with Castiel’s. “We sent out the first set of forms to the agency. One more set of forms to the foster home, a couple of meetings and a surprise interview later Cas and I can be with our kid.” 

“Really, that quick?”

“We have been on this for a while now,” Dean replied. “Been taking classes and trauma management training for a while now.” 

“You know the kid?” Jess asked. 

“Her name is Claire. She lost her parents in an accident at the age of two and has been in foster care for two years.” Castiel said. “We met with her once briefly and fell in love in an instant.” 

“She’s kinda like Cas, blue eyes and demanding,” Dean mumbled, looking ecstatic. “She’s only four but has the entire foster home wrapped around her little finger.” 

“That’s all you,” Castiel smiled at him, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “I can’t wait to bring her home.” 

They had months long discussions about the prospect of having a child, ranging from surrogacy to adoption, and they came to the conclusion that neither Dean nor himself were capable of raising an infant with their work schedules. Adopting a slightly older child seemed suitable for all of them. 

“I hope they sanction us.” 

“I’m sure they will, sweetheart.” 

“We’re gonna be parents around the same time!” Sam exclaimed.

“I can’t wait,” Dean sighed. “Sorry to steal your thunder guys.”

“Are you kidding me?” Jess questioned. “This is fu-  _ freaking  _ amazing!” 

To put it that way was an understatement. It almost felt surreal, then again, Dean always managed to make him feel that way.

* * *

Dean stood at the doorway to the study, watching Cas’ skilled hands painting careful strokes across the canvas. He was shirtless, black sweatpants hanging low around his hips and the tendons of his muscles on his back flexing with his movements, highlighted by the sunlight pouring in through the window. From where he was standing, Dean couldn’t really see what Cas was painting but it didn’t really matter because Dean knew it would be perfect either way. He was no art critic, but everyone who's bought Cas' paintings agreed with him.

Dean cleared his throat, “Mornin’.” 

“Good morning.” 

There was no ‘sweetheart’ or ‘love’ to top it off, but Dean couldn’t help but sigh in relief. At least Cas wasn’t ignoring him completely like a bunch of times they argued. Last night it started off on what backpack to choose for Claire, and Dean spit out a comment about how Claire might not like to come with them at all which ended up frustrating Cas and turning the whole clusterfuck into a bigger shouting match. He didn't blame Cas, both of them were anxious about the whole new parenthood thing and their nerves were on fire most of the time. Fried brains and an argument on top of that never really did anyone any good. At least not Dean’s husband’s neck from sleeping on the couch.

“You want breakfast?” Dean asked, a good startup to resolve the tension.

“No, thank you.” 

“Fine,” Dean muttered. “What’re you painting?”

“You will see when I’m done.”

So that’s how they’re gonna do it. It’s the worst day they could’ve chosen.

“Cas, I was being a dumbass yesterday, alright?” Dean snapped. “Don’t be a baby about it.”

Cas turned to him, his knuckles going white with the grip on the paintbrush. Dean knew his husband well enough to know he had fucked up. 

“I’m being a baby about it?” Cas glared at him, and Dean’s traitorous dick was the only one on board with the whole situation. “You need to work on your apology.”

Dean opened his mouth, but found himself out of words. He sighed, “I’m sorry, Cas. I don’t wanna fight with you.”

Cas ran his hand through his hair, “I hate fighting with you.” 

“I didn’t sleep a bit yesterday,” Dean confessed.

“Neither did I,” Cas said, walking over to him. “Can I kiss you?” 

Dean sighed in relief, dragging Cas by the back of his neck into a kiss. It was sloppy, all teeth and tongue and the most amazing feeling Dean has ever felt. When they pulled apart, Dean rested his forehead against Cas’, eyes closed and reminding himself to breathe.

“Fuck,” Dean sighed.

“Language,” Cas swatted his hips playfully, “We don’t want Claire picking up after you.”

“Smartbutt,” Dean rolled his eyes. His heart finally slowed in his chest, and he murmured, “I’m sorry, angel.”

“No, I’m sorry,” Cas countered, like the stubborn bastard he was. “I should have understood how stressful this is for you.” 

“And I should’ve helped you figure stuff out instead of whining.” 

“Please don’t be upset,” Cas gave him the puppy eyes. “I love you so much.” 

“I love you more,” Dean slid his palm over Cas’ bare chest. _Jesus Christ, since when did he turn into a walking chick-flick?_ “Want me to show you?” 

Cas sucked in a sharp breath, “Shower?”

“Shower.” 

After an hour of groping in the shower and breakfast, Dean was out of the door even before his shoes were on his legs properly. Cas, as usual, was more composed, double checking the doors and grabbing extra food for Honey just in case. Dean kept his hand on Cas’ knee while he drove, unable to stop smiling. If everything went well, Dean and Cas would be bringing Claire home today. Dean was so in love with the little girl, he would be shattered if things didn’t go well. 

Claire was so full of life, smart and quick on her feet with bright blue eyes like Cas but bouncy and all glares and tough tones like Dean. Every time they've met in person, Cas had to pry Dean away from her to go back home, as difficult as it is for Cas himself. If he had any say in it, Claire liked them too. It was truly surreal how his little family was growing. 

“Are you watching the road, love?” Cas asked. 

Dean smiled, something fluttering in his stomach at the pet name even after all this time, “I’m looking through the windshield.”

Castiel shook his head, laughing, “Don’t get your hopes up too much.”

“What the hell, Cas?” Dean turned to him. “You’re supposed to be the beacon of positivity in the family.”

“I’m only saying so that you don’t get disappointed just in-”

“Nah, no. Not happening,” Dean cut him off, scratching Honey behind her ear. “We’re gonna bring Claire home, aren’t we?”

Honey meowed lazily, nuzzling into his touch.

“Don’t worry, you’re still my number one girl.”

He pulled up into the driveway of the foster home, a two story house with a wide garden up front and a swing-set to the side where one boy was sitting on the swing while the other pushed him. He caught a glimpse of their attorneyㅡ _Iniasㅡ_ talking to Jody Mills, the woman who ran the foster home. They were barely out of the car when Inias cornered them, pulling a bunch of files from thin air. The guy was all dangly limbs and tight smile, but Dean knew better than to piss him off, more than whatever he was cornering them for right then.

“Both of you and Claire will be monitored periodically for an undisclosed amount of time,” he began, shoving the files into Cas’ hand. “Any guidelines broken or suspicious activity reported, CPS will take action. You will have to make sure everything is in place by the time Claire is ready to start school.”

“Calm down, ‘Nias,” Dean rolled his eyes. “You know us.”

“Don’t make me regret that,” Inias shot back. “Now, we shouldn’t hold our expectations very high here. Claire is just a little kid, so she might have sudden outbursts-”

Dean sighed, “Not you too.”

“-so we need to proceed slowly.” Inias finished, paying no attention to him.

“We are ready to wait as long as she’s comfortable,” Cas answered. “We’re willing to do whatever it takes to make sure she's as happy as she can be.”

“I know, Cas. I’m not saying it will happen,” Inias smiled reassuringly at Cas, and Dean was not very impressed with that but he bit his tongue. Wrong time to be the jealous wife. “Don’t be disappointed if something like that happens. We will need another counselling session in that case, but we will work through it.”

“Inias, you’re scaring me,” Dean said, plunging his hand into Honey’s soft fur to stop himself from biting his fingers off. 

“Hey, it’s a PSA,” Inias countered. “Just in case.”

“Leave them alone, Inias,” Jody walked over, pulling Dean and Cas into a hug. “Claire’s been eating my ear since yesterday, waiting to see you.” 

“She doing alright?” Dean asked.

“Yeah, she’s packed and ready for days now. It’s like she can’t wait to get out of here,” Jody laughed. “Do you want me to go get her or do you need some more time?”

“Can we please see her?” Cas asked, before Dean could form words. He wanted to run for the hills but hold his kid in his arms at the same time. 

“Alright, then,” Jody nodded, going back inside.

“It’s better if you maintain her contact with Jody frequently for some time. Abrupt changes can always be hard to adjust to, especially a child her age,” Inias began. “Couple of visits per month will do.”

“She can visit Jody whenever she wants,” Cas said. “We’ll make sure of that.”

“Don’t let it get to your head but you’re one of the couples I actually don’t worry about a lot,” Inias shrugged. “And, Claire is literally half and half of you two.”

“She’s more Cas,” Dean grinned. “She’s even got the eyes.”

“That has nothing on the-”

“Oh my God!” 

Whatever Cas was saying, Dean’s brain barely got time to register as a little blonde bundle flung herself at him. Dean leaned down and picked her up, his heart going a mile a minute. Claire was five years old but had the liveliness of a puppy on adderall. Her hair was hanging loose against her shoulder, a wide grin on her face, and she had a red sippy cup in her hand.

“Hi daddy!” 

“Hey squirt,” Dean pressed a kiss to the top of her head. “How you doing, baby?”

“I caught a honeybee today,” she said happily. “It’s in a jar.”

“Did you poke holes in the jar?” Cas asked, and Dean should have known his family was going to turn out to be a bunch of beekeepers. He was so in love, he was about to explode.

“Oh no,” Claire pouted. “Is the bee dead?”

“I’m sure it’s fine, sweetheart,” Cas reassured her, holding their cat up. “See, we still have Honey.”

“Papa, I wanna to hold the cat.” Claire made grabby hands at Honey. 

“What’s the magic word, Claire?” Cas raised a brow at her.

Dean would move mountains if Claire asked him to, so he was counting on Cas to be the responsible parent.

“Please!” Claire pouted at Cas, and Dean could tell he too was gone, if he wasn’t until then. 

Dean put Claire down and settled Honey on her lap, who headbutted her instantly, marking territory. Dean felt a hand on the small of his back, startling him, and Cas nodded at him to step back. He grabbed Cas’ hand and intertwined their fingers, trying to stop his heart from playing banjo in his chest. Next to him, Inias kneeled down besides Claire,

“Do you know why Dean and Castiel are here?”

“Yeah,” Claire replied, busy playing with her cat. “I’m gonna go to their house.”

“Well, it’s your house from now on,” Inias said. “Dean and Cas are gonna take care of you.”

“I know,” Claire said, simply. 

“I know you’re a smart girl and remember everything we talked about before,” Inias said, referring to their interactive sessions with the little girl. “So, how do you feel about going home with them?”

“I wanna go,” Claire nodded vigorously, and Dean felt like he could breathe, “I love daddy and papa.”

Dean sucked in all the air he could find, tears prickling behind his eyes. He squatted down and ruffled her hair, “We love you too, bumblebee.”

“My friend Emma has two mommies,” Claire mumbled, as though to herself, and then started laughing. She raised her hand and called for Cas to come closer and whispered, “Mama Jody likes Auntie Donna.”

“Is that so?” Cas asked. “And, how did you know that?”

“I’m smart,” Claire shrugged, smiling.

“That you are,” Cas presses a kiss to her forehead. “Are you ready to go?”

“Yeah!” Claire exclaimed, her attention going back to the cat in her hands within a quarter of a second. 

Jody came up behind her, a suitcase in her hand and a small chest in the other. Dean knew it was Claire’s “crap box” where she stashed random things she could get her hands on.

“You ready, cupcake?” 

“Yes, mama,” Claire replied, grinning up at her, only for the smile to fade away. 

_ Shit shit shit. _

“You’re gonna come to see me?” Claire asked Jody, her little voice shaking. 

“‘Course, baby,” Jody tucked her hair behind her ears. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too, mama,” Claire choked out, lips trembling. 

Jody leaned down next to her, pulling her into a hug. Her eyes were glassy with tears, and Dean couldn’t even imagine what it must feel like. For a moment, he felt like a scum of earth, taking away a little girl from someone who loved her.

“We’re not uprooting her completely, Dean,” Cas murmured into his ear, answering his thoughts. “She can always come visit Jody.”

“Yeah, I know,” Dean replied. “I’m kinda freaking out here, Cas.”

“It’s going to be okay,” Cas smiled at him, and Dean had no words for the love he felt in that moment.

It was going to be more than okay.   
  
  


* * *

Castiel bit down on the flesh on the inside of his cheek to try and desperately stop himself from laughing. 

“Dean, you can always dress up if you want.”

“I said if you’re getting in costume, I will too,” Dean said, waving Claire’s witch hat at him. “No way I’m gonna do it on my own.”

“But, you do want to wear a Halloween costume.”

“You take that back,” Dean threatened. “I just wanna be festive when I’m taking Claire out for trick or treating.”

“You should dress up as Uncle Sammy,” Claire suggested, from where she was perched on top of the kitchen counter.

“I’m not that ugly,” Dean chuckled. “And, too old to be dressing up.”

“That doesn’t matter, Dean,” Castiel said.

He was partly influenced by a certain memory of a Halloween two years ago when he and Dean dressed up as cowboys and the events that followed. He grinned to himself at the memory, and judging by the look on Dean’s face, he shared the sentiment. 

“Fine,” he huffed, but Castiel knew it was just an act. “But we don’t even have costumes and you won’t catch me dead repeating the same costume twice.”

In Dean's defense, last year's Jason Todd costume was a disaster. 

Castiel pulled out his phone, grinning, “I have the right person for that.”

Barely fifteen minutes later, the doorbell rang and Castiel let Gabriel and his giant trash bag in. Gabe was dressed in a teal blue spandex shirt with tassels and black bell-bottom slacks, combined with silver cowboy boots and a whip curled around his shoulder. Claire burst out laughing when she saw him and Castiel couldn’t help but follow.

“Cas, what’s discount Tony Manero doing in our house?” Dean scrunched his nose, giving Gabe a once over. 

“Jealous, freckles?” Gabe waggled his brows, dumping the giant black trash bag in the middle of the living room and making a beeline for Claire. “Where’s my favorite niece?”

“I’m your only niece,” Claire retorted, grinning as Gabriel picked her up. “What are you?”

“Disco cowboy,” Gabe said, as though it was the given. “And you’re a witch?”

“Professor McGonagall,” Claire said proudly, adjusting the small pair of glasses perched on her nose. “Papa wanted me to be Hermione but I like this one better.”

“Maybe you could’ve met your Ron Weasley tonight,” Gabe grinned.

“She’s seven, Gabriel,” said Castiel, rolling his eyes. 

“I will break his legs, whoever it is,” Dean barked. “Nobody even looks at me baby girl like that.”

“We don’t have to worry about that right now, sweetheart,” Castiel said rummaging through the trash bag for possible costumes. 

“Murder… no torture, then murder,” Dean grumbled to himself. 

Castiel chuckled, “Dean, what costume do you want?”

“What’s on the menu?”

Castiel pulled out a red spandex bodysuit that was too incriminating to even be seen wearing literally anywhere, an off-white silk toga with golden belt, and a hazard suit.

“Power rangers, roman emperor or CDC,” Dean said, evaluating his options. “I’m not gonna wear spandex so throw that out.”

“I second that decision,” Castiel stashed the abomination back in the bag and said, “You could be the emperor.”

Dean scrunched his brows, “Beats disease control.”

“Is there a crown?” Claire asked, perking up at the idea. 

“No, but there’s a circlet,” Castiel said, taking the metal ring from the bag. He bundled up the toga and walked over to Dean, placing the circlet on top of his head, letting it fall to the side crookedly. “Go on, my liege.”

“Hmm keep talking,” Dean took the costume but made no efforts to go get changed. He stepped closer to Castiel, catching his lips in a kiss. 

“Gross, there are children here,” Gabe croaked, his hand over Claire’s eyes. 

“I’m trying to fish out all the compliments I can get before Charlie comes and makes handmaiden jokes,” Dean grumbled. 

“You make a good handmaiden too,” Castiel chuckled, shoving Dean back to their room. 

“You sure I won’t get herpes or some sh-  _ stuff  _ from these clothes?” Dean raised a brow at Gabe from the threshold of the door.

“I have a treatment fund if you do,” Gabriel deadpanned.

A few minutes later, the front door opened again and Castiel winced at the cackling witch triggered by whoever was on the other side of the door. Sam and Jess walked in, little Jack in their stroller, dressed in a tiny avocado suit. Charlie and Dorothy followed, dressed as Daphne and Velma respectively. Castiel never really considered the resemblance until then. 

“Jack!” Claire was the first to greet them, sprinting towards her cousin. “He looks so cute!”

“Is my little witch gonna curse us?” Jess cooed, picking her up. 

“No aunt Jess!” Claire shook her head, offended. “I’ll give you so many chocolates!”

“That’s my girl,” Sam booped her nose.

Claire rarely liked being picked up or held and preferred to be independent. She was a spitting image of Castiel by some random chance but her personality was nothing but Dean. It was refreshing to watch Claire being passed around from one affectionate hand to another. Castiel walked over to Jack’s stroller and kneeled down next to it, and Jack started making grabby hand motions at him as soon as he recognized his face. Castiel unclipped his belt and picked him up, smiling at the little boy. 

“Whoever’s holding has to do the diaper change,” Jess reminded, holding up her hands happily. “House rules.”

“And that’s how you make people swear off from picking up your kid,” Charlie commented. “I learned the hard way.” 

“Consider it practice, babe,” Dorothy said, pressing a kiss to her fiance’s cheek. 

“Hey, check me out,” Dean’s voice called from behind, and Castiel turned around to see his husband leaning against their bedroom frame, dressed in the white toga, brown leather pants and a matching brown blanket around his shoulder. “I spiced it up a little bit.”

“Oh my God!” Claire was already on her way, swinging her arms and legs around Dean and clinging to him like a koala bear. 

Castiel could feel the grin spreading on his own face as he took in the sight of Dean, “Wow.”

Dean shook his head, laughing, “Last time you looked at me like that-”

Castiel raised his brows in warning, but Dean grinned wider.

“-we got married.”

* * *

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And, that's a wrap.


End file.
